Trials and Tribulations
by Freddo
Summary: It is the year 2202. The Argo is about to take off again on a training mission in my AU tale. But will their enemies let them?
1. Act One

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS-TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS**

By: **Frederick P. Kopetz**

with note to the following: 

* * *

STAR BLAZERS, SPACE BATTLESHIP YAMATO, and all related names and elements are copyright (c) 1998 by Leiji Matsumoto and Voyager Entertainment, Inc. Star Blazers is a registered trademark of Jupiter Films, Inc. All Rights Reserved. 

NOTE: This story and its successors represent an Alternate Reality that may or may not coincide with the events portrayed in the STAR BLAZERS and SPACE BATTLESHIP YAMATO series and movies. Special Thanks to Gail R. Kopetz (AKA "Fluffy") & Derek C. Wakefield for their encouragement. 

* * *

**ACT ONE---RETURN**

**I. A COMMAND DIRECTIVE**

**Tuesday, January 5, 2202**

**Derek and Nova Wildstar's Residence**

**Sands Point: Middle Neck Road**

**0926 Hours**

* * *

Back home from his honeymoon with Nova, Captain Derek Wildstar sat in civvies (a white sweater, jeans, and boots) in his personal downstairs office, reviewing some notes concerning the _Argo's_ refit. 

_These projected performance figures are interesting, _he thought. _They weren't kidding when they told me that the _Argo_ would be faster and more powerful with a new _Andromeda-_class wave motion engine. The interesting part will be seeing if these figures actually come out this way when we begin our space trials. _

A moment later, Nova, casually dressed in a burgundy sweatshirt, grey sweat pants, and socks, ran into the office. "There you are! Derek...a call came in on the other line in the living room." 

"Who was it?" 

"The Commander. He wants you at Headquarters at 1100 hours." 

"Today?" 

"Today. He said it was urgent." 

"Okay," sighed Wildstar. "Duty calls. Let's...get dressed, then." 

"Hope you don't mind if I stay home. I have some work to do before we head off to outer space again," said Nova. 

"Such as?" 

"Cleaning this house and making your lunch," said Nova with a little smile. 

"Okay. Thank you." 

* * *

**II. UNTIL MY DARK LORD'S KINGDOM COMETH...**

**Earth-In the Remains of Allensburg, PA**

**Trout Hall-Settlement Center**

**New Jersusalem Compound of The**

**Church of the Final Judgment **

**Tuesday, January 5, 2202**

**1026 Hours: Local Time**

* * *

Brother Joachim, one of the most trusted servants of the Prophetess Yvona Josiah, stood a few hundred meters away from a rebuilt stone house surrounded by bleak hills of sand. The sand was the farthest thing from the warm, toasty sand on which Wildstar and Nova had recently been napping on far away on Dominica. This sand, mixed with the limestone and dirt indigenous to the area, was as cold as death, as this area had never been rebuilt after the Gamilon planet bombings of a few years ago...save, of course, for the complex that housed Yvona Josiah's cult, reconstituted under the laws of the Federation as an "independent plantation." 

The sand was so cold that Joachim felt its cold even through his polished jackboots. _Damn good thing the Prophetess at least permitted her Cherubim Guard to dress for the weather, _thought Joachim. _If we were ordered to repent today, I'd be here freezing in a summer uniform, sackcloth, and sandals. The Prophetess, at least, is wise._

Joachim, a veteran of the UNSDF and EDF, had once been a friend of Captain Hiram Josiah's. Captain Josiah would always rue the day he had introduced the officer to his wife. Within a few weeks of their meeting, Joachim had agreed to sell all his worldly goods, save for his old UNSDF uniform, to Yvona's growing cult. Because of his experience, the Prophetess Yvona had chosen him to become the Captain of her Guard of Cherubim. 

Yvona followed the strict Old Testament definitiion of what a cherub was. A cherub was not the happy, inspipid angel of popular legend, but was, instead, a fierce guardian of the holiness of the Lord. A cherub, Yvona noted, had been the one guarding the passage to the Tree of Life after Adam and Eve had sinned, and, in Yvona's teachings, other invisible cherubim guarded the way back to Paradise. 

Many mighty angels had been cherubim, hence, the name of this guard. Joachim had once noted that Satan had once been a holy cherub before his fall, but he thought that it wasn't a wise idea to remind Her Holiness of that fact. 

After a moment, the door of Trout Hall began to open. It opened very slowly, as if there was someone inside who had a hard time opening doors. As it opened, it creaked and groaned. 

From inside, Joachim thought he could hear labored breathing mixed with insane, semi-senile cackling. Joachim recognized that labored, evil cackle and shivered, wondering why it was that the Lord God had chosen to speak through such an obviously warped, cracked, and broken pot of clay. _Maybe to show us we're all clay in His sight, _thought Joachim uncomfortably. He considered snapping to attention at once but thought better of it, knowing that She would want to see him and the others snapping to as she came out. 

Joachim tensed and snapped to attention when the door of the house finally opened and four men, clad in uniforms identical to his own, came striding out, surrounding a fifth figure, who didn't so much stride as waddle, even thought he wouldn't tell Her that. 

The fifth figure wore a black dress, crude rope sandals with tire-tread soles, several pendants, a brown burlap shawl, and something that looked like a monk's cowl that dangled over her shoulders. A few hundred meters away, more Cherubim appeared and snapped to attention at the passage of the Prophetess Yvona, who smiled and leered at each one of them through her dark, large, but vicious eyes as she went past with the cold breeze blowing indifferently through her mop of grey-white hair which was pinned at the back in a tight, gruesome bun with large straight pins. 

She abruptly stopped before one figure who waited maybe one hundred meters away from Joachim. "YOU!" she snapped in a whining, raspy voice. "Do you know what your problem is?" she whispered in a conspiratorial cackle. 

"No, Prophetess." 

"It is that your posture of attention is uninspiring, and that your uniform helmet is not properly shined. Do you not know that I am the LORD'S anointed, and that you have insulted me? And do you not know that..." 

"...I know, Prophetess. To insult you is to offer blasphemy before the LORD." 

"Good that you have learned thy lessons," whispered Yvona, who then turned to one of her personal guardsmen. "Malachi. Step forth and smite him for me, would you?" 

"Yes, Prophetess," said the young man as he turned towards the terrified soldier. "Forgive me, Michael. This is merely some brotherly correction." 

Michael then gasped loudly as a fist rammed into his midsection, followed, a moment later, by a baton slamming into the back of his neck as Malachi emotionlessly began to beat him into unconsciousness; a prerequisite to his upcoming day of Punishment locked up in the compound's prison in solitary confinement. Michael, at least, was lucky; the Prophetess would allow him to drink water and eat bread. Some of those condemned to Punishment didn't even get that, and, as for the worst offenders...well, Joachim didn't need to think hard to know what happened to them. Not far away from Trout Hall, he noticed that the crows were still flocking around the crosses he and his men had erected last week in the woods. He was a little suprised that there was still anything left of Brother Malcolm, his wife, and his child on the crosses for the carrion birds to pick at. 

Joachim turned his head towards Yvona as the old Prophetess stood chuckling under her breath. _There are times, Prophetess, when even I wonder about you, _he thought_...but, you have the words of God. Where else would we turn for the truth?_

"Joachim," rasped Yvona. "You and I have need to talk. Come, out of earshot of the others..." 

After a long walk deeper into the deceptively tranquil-looking woods that surrounded the church headquarters, Yvona asked, "Is the Battle Headquarters ready?" 

"It is," said Joachim. "Power has just been fully restored to the mountain facility. Now that we have power, we need materials. We need men. We need conscripts." 

"How long will it be until we can make a realistic move towards power?" 

"Years, Prophetess. Years," gasped Joachim. 

"What would you say if I told you we don't have years?" 

"Prophetess, I'm sure that even God would tell you...such things take time. Yes, we are rebuilding a Dynamic Do-All or two, but, even Do-Alls do not run on air. To build Super Starfighters, we need materials. And to build a warship, as you propose, would require more in the way of excavation, more machinery, more men, and much more in materials, as well as covert cooperation in the ranks of the EDF itself. We need to convert officers. Would not your niece be a target for conversion, Prophetess?" 

"NEVER!!!!!" screamed Yvona as she slapped Joachim across the face. "My niece, Nova Forrester, is nothing but a stinking WHORE!" 

"I thought, Prophetess, that her name was now "Wildstar.", gasped Joachim. 

"It's still Forrester as far as I'm concerned," hissed Yvona. "I don't recognize her marriage to that Wildstar. God told us not to mix the threads in the cloth we weave. Nova has chosen to cohabit with someone from Asia bound for the Pit who will soon eat a demon. Those who eat demons are not human. Would you ask me to marry a woman to a horse?" 

"No, Prophetess." 

"Then she cannot be with us. She sleeps with someone who will beat a demon and is thus bound to be eaten by a demon," rasped Yvona. "That means she, too, shall be eaten by a demon. Pray for my protection, Joachim." 

"Why?" 

"I must see her one last time; at what is known as a...Housewarming...in a day from now. I must confront Nova with her sin and force her to repent and leave the Eastern Demon, which she will probably not do, or, I must spit upon her and drive her forth from the family." 

"Which means?" gasped Joachim. 

"Which means I will personally mark her for Death. I'm sure that you know what we shall do next, eh?" chuckled Yvona. 

"Yes, I do," said Joachim. "As for the Lord's coming?" 

"Soon to occur. His Dark Angels will soon begin to appear. So have I been told. Then, the Lord Himself shall provide, against all odds, and against all others, yea, even against the mock-worshippers of the Cometine Devils and their demon gods and goddesses..." 

"The Cometine Devils? The ones who attacked Denver?" 

"They will prove to be no threat to us," said Yvona in a remarkably assured voice. "At our Lord's Coming, the Lord will take the Earth as His possession and sanctify it against all comers, even the Cometine Devils. But there is much to be done, yea, much to be done, after my niece is marked for Death and after the Commander of the sinful EDF is marked for Death. Will you flinch?" 

"No, Prophetess," said Joachim, wondering how he and his men would accomplish these planned assassinations. "I will not flinch. The Lord will provide," he said, giving up his intellect to his belief in his God and His Prophetess. 

"Good," purred Yvona. "God will bless you, my son. I will see to it." 

* * *

**III. DRAWING UP THE PIECES**

**Cometine Empire Base World "X-3"**

**(Procyon System)**

**Tuesday, January 5, 2202**

**1102 Hours: Earth (Zulu) Time**

* * *

"I have called this staff meeting," said the newly-proclaimed Baron Gernitz, "for the sole purpose of assessing our operations, to date, against both the Gamilons and the Terrans. To achieve our mission, I have also communed with the High Command, which has agreed to grant me the rank of Baron and bless our enterprise as a House-in-Being. We don't need the Emperor's blessing, but it does help. Now, that I have informed all of you, including the latecomers, of this fact, let us begin." 

"Baron," asked General Varlan, his second-in-command. "What would you have us do with Earth afterward? As we do not have a City-Ship, at least not as of yet...we cannot destroy it. Would you have us devastate it?" 

"I forbid it," said Gernitz. "Absolutely. The reason is because her resources would be useful. And, as for your advice; I'd ask you this; why should I listen to you in any but the simplest things? Did you not permit the Gamilons to inflict unacceptable losses upon your squadron a few days back near Garalenda?" 

"We were ordered, by you, to merely probe their defenses, and...." 

At that, Gernitz stood up from his place at the head of the table and struck Varlan across the back of the neck with his pistol. "Enough of your excuses, you incompetent fool!" he roared. "I didn't accept them when you crawled back from Garalenda with only one battleship intact, and I won't accept them now! Weren't you briefed on the Gamilons' SMITE equipment, fool? Didn't I tell you enough about their tactics?" 

"You did, my Baron," gasped Varlan. 

"When you next engage Gamilons, I want you to shed a great deal of enemy blood to atone to me for your stupidity and lack of preparedness! Cometines should never be surprised by the enemy's forces, especially not in my House!" snapped Gernitz. 

"Now. As for the rest of you," said Gernitz as he looked down the table. "General Paltris. You just recently arrived back here from your little engagement near Earth. I am not as angry with you as I am with Varlan. Shall we say, your squadron was somewhat more expendable," he smiled. "Now, at least, we know that Earth will not be undefended. Naska, what has your squadron been up to?" 

General Naska, a former officer of Zordar's House who had been humiliated by both the Star Force and Desslok stood, awaiting his moment. 

"Baron Gernitz, I have learned that the _Argo _will soon be launched again." 

"The _Argo_?" said Gernitz mildly. 

"The old, but remarkably effective space battleship which is the base ship of the Star Force. As you know, my Baron, I have met them before in battle. I underestimated them, once." 

"You underestimated them?" repeated Gernitz sarcastically. 

"Yes. I allowed my squadron to be defeated by them once due to my lack of judgment." 

"That's nothing new," said Gernitz. "That seems to be a habit among many of my generals as of late. I ought to judge you with the others, defeatist!" 

"Baron, I accept any judgment you may..." 

"You haven't lost any ships in combat in the _past_ few weeks, you fool." said Gernitz as he sat musing. 

"For my past losses, I apologize, sir, both to you, and the spirit of Prince Zordar." Naska stood up and bowed humbly.

"Accepted. You may sit," said Gernitz. "Perhaps the rest of you need a lesson in humility, eh? Paltris?" 

"Yes, my Baron," said the older white-haired officer as he stood. 

"I place you under Naska's command. He is familiar with this...Star Force. Nothing drives a man like the need to redeem himself after a defeat. I think you will both work well together. You will find me this...Star Force, and deal with it in like fashion. Naska, you have your four carriers , two space battleships, and their escorts. I give you two more carriers, and I place Paltris, his carrier, and three new carriers and two space battleships under your command. Find this Star Force, engage it, and keep it from coming this way for a while. Arishna will bless your undertaking." 

"When do we leave?" asked Naska as he and Paltris bowed. 

"Now, of course," said Gernitz. 

"As you command," smiled Naska wolfishly. 

A few hours later, the new fleet roared up from the surface of Planet X-3. There were six spacecraft carriers and two space battleships under Naska's command, with each capital ship escorted by two destroyers. Paltris' reconstituted squadron had four spacecraft carriers and two space battleships, each escorted by two destroyers. Altogether, forty-two warships left X-3, with the battleships in the lead to engage any comers and protect the carriers. 

"General Naska," snapped the captain of the lead battleship, the _Draganda _as he reported in on the main screen on Naska's flagship, the single-deck carrier _Venshana_. 

"Yes, Schazoid?" 

"We're picking up activity near the edge of our radar range, sir. They have not responded to our coded transmissions." 

"Have you been able to pick up a visual identification?" 

"No, sir, but the signature is consistent with a capital ship escorted by nine smaller vessels." 

"Take your squadron and advance. It may be nothing but some older ships joining us that don't know the code. If they appear to be suspicious, well, you have all your weapons at the ready. I'm sure you'll know what to do." 

"Of course, General," smiled Schazoid. "If they're hostile to us, they'll never report back to inform anyone of our presence." 

At that, Schazoid cut off, smiling as he ordered his squadron to advance. 

* * *

Some distance away, a Gamilon commander watched the approaching blips of the Cometine squadron and said, "This doesn't look good. They haven't responded to our interrogatory codes." 

"Advice, General Valford?" asked his executive officer, Captain Vidal. 

"Order the cruisers to spread out and prepare to engage. Have the destroyers defend us while we prepare our planes for launch," said General Valford, commander of the Gamilon scouting squadron from his flagship, the recently-arrived battle carrier _Omega_. "Lastly, prepare to open a channel back to Garalenda." 

* * *

"Command frequency, sir?" said Vidal. 

Valford nodded as his orders went out throughout the Gamilon task group to the escorting destroyers, which took defensive positions near their flagship. 

* * *

"Sir, they have three ships coming right towards us," said an officer aboard the _Draganda._

"Our first catch of the day," sneered Schazoid happily. "Prepare shock cannon. We'll teach them to meddle with us!" 

"Shock cannon locked and ready," snapped the battleship's gunnery officer. "Main turrets locked and ready." 

"Open fire! laughed Schazoid. 

A barrage of enemy fire was soon roaring towards one of the Gamilon escort cruisers. Before its crew could react, it was hit point-blank and blown to bits. 

A destroyer, and another one of the escorts met the same fate a scant moment later, just as the two opposing forces finally gained long-range visual identifications of each other. 

"GAMILONS!" sneered Schazoid with a hearty laugh. "So, those arrogant bastards think they can attack our base with only one carrier and a few escorts? You'll soon find out we're not that stupid! All ships, concentrate on that carrier. Don't let them launch a single plane! Blow them into space trash!" 

"General Valford! We've lost half our escorts!" snapped a brown-armored officer aboard the _Omega _as report after report came in. 

"Cometine brigands!" snapped Valford as the light shone off his dark brown hair. "To have come this far just to be attacked by a bunch of renegades! Who are they? I don't recognize the markings of those vessels! Leader Desslok has to know about this! Open a channel at once!" 

"Leader Desslok," said Valford as the battlecarrier _Omega's _gun turrets locked on the approaching enemy ships. "This is the Fourth Scout Group. While scouting near the Procyon system, we have fallen under attack near the fifth planet of the system. The enemy ships are Cometine battleships and cruisers, in the new, unknown grey colors. Based upon prior intelligence, these may be elements of General Gernitz's fleet. We are under heavy attack, but are attempting to cover our retreat..." 

"Sir, they're transmitting a message!" said one of Schazoid's officers. 

"Jam it, and prepare to blow those scum apart!" snapped Schazoid. "Those idiots," he sneered. "They think they can oppose me? Think again, you fools!" he muttered through tightly clenched lips. "I've had enough of our forces being made the laughingstock of the galaxy. Now, it's time for us to get serious! OPEN FIRE! Finish them all off!" 

Before Valford could finish his message, his ship was hit across the bow, blowing much of the bow out in a torrent of flame. 

From that point onwards, even though the _Omega _was able to get a few shots off that nicked one of Schazoid's space battleships, the Gamilons' fate was sealed as just a few moments later, the entire task group was blown apart. Needless to say, there were no survivors. 

Schazoid's squadron, followed by Naska's carriers, sailed triumphantly through the smoke, gas and debris just as if they had completed a long fleet exercise in space junk. At last, the honor of Gernitz's House was avenged, and, as the Gamilons would soon learn, Baron Gernitz was indeed a force to be reckoned with. 

However, Naska's mind was far, far away. It would take a few days, but, already, he was anticipating his arrival in the Sol System. There, he would, if their intelligence was correct, soon make up for his error of judgment several months ago, and he would have the Star Force begging for mercy, before, of course, he blew the space battleship _Argo _apart. 

"Sir, do you think the Gamilons received the message before Schazoid jammed it and finished them off?" asked an officer a few minutes later on Naska's carrier. 

"What does it matter if they did?" laughed Naska. "Let Desslok be there! I'd just like to see his face when he sees what we do to the _Argo _in a few days when the moronic Earthlings launch the ship on space trials! Who knows? Maybe when we take Desslok prisoner, we can give him a few shards of wreckage from the _Argo _for keepsakes! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" 

* * *

"Valiant fool..." muttered Desslok as he crumpled up a copy of the last communiqué from the _Omega _a few hours later. "Why didn't you retreat sooner? You knew you were outnumbered, Valford." 

"His specialty was once Intelligence, Leader Desslok," said Talan mournfully. "I knew him. He was just doing his duty to the end. So, what does this mean for our plans, Leader Desslok? Shouldn't we rout out that rat's nest?" 

"No...not yet," said Desslok with an upraised hand. "Now is not the time for a frontal attack. We don't have enough to take them on like that yet." 

"Then...?" 

"Look at the concentration of their forces," said Desslok, pointing to a tactical display. "X-3 is near Earth. Based upon my interrogation of the Cometine prisoner taken the other day, I have ascertained that they are ignoring Sirius, the former X-2 world. With the intelligence they have learned, their concentration of forces confirms that they are preparing for another attack upon Earth. When it will come, I don't know, but we cannot allow the Earthlings to be taken by surprise again. Talan, prepare my fleet. Our destination is Earth. Now is the time to warn Wildstar of what we have learned. We cannot wait any longer." 

"Yessir," said Talan. "I'll relay the orders at once." 

* * *

**IV. A COMMAND MEETING**

**Tuesday, January 5, 2202**

**The Megalopolis**

**Earth Defense Headquarters**

**1100 Hours**

* * *

"Sir, Captain Wildstar reporting as ordered," said Wildstar as, a while later, he stood before Commanding General Charles Singleton's desk in Earth Defense Headquarters, now dressed in his new Captain's uniform with his new black, red, and gold peacoat over his usual red-and-white Star Force Combat Group uniform. 

"At ease," said General Singleton. "I hope that you and Nova had an excellent honeymoon." 

"We did, sir." 

"I'm glad to hear that. The two of you had such a nice wedding. It was a pleasure to be there. And, as you know, I was glad to take the necessary action to grant you permission to get married." 

"Now, as to why I called you here today," said the Commander. "You recall that the _Argo _is still in her final stages of refit?" 

"Yessir." 

"Captain...the ship has recently been moved and placed at a new site. However, Lieutenant Commander Sandor reports that the repairs are being completed ahead of schedule. Henceforth, you can expect to assume command of the _Argo_ on the seventh, as we previously discussed, with your takeoff on the morning of the eighth.," said Singleton, pausing for a moment. 

"Sandor and his crews did good work," said Wildstar.

"They did. Here are your mission orders," said Singleton, handing Wildstar a sheaf of papers, which he began to read over. 

"Wildstar, be noted," said Singleton, " that your orders include the following provisos. First, be advised that it has been decided to use this cruise as an opportunity in order to test several concepts in personnel management. This experiment is being implemented by a prominent psychologist in the Medical Command; namely, Doctor Renee Lambert." 

"Doctor Lambert?" said Wildstar "I've never heard of her, sir." 

"She's a top researcher in the field of interpersonal relations in regard to Earth Defense Forces installations. As such, I've invited her here to explain this experiment to you." 

The Commander pressed a button on his intercom and said, "Lieutenant, you can send Doctor Lambert in now." 

A moment later, the hatch opened, and a young woman with short, dark brown hair strode in. She wore glasses, and was dressed in a female version of the Commander's dark-green Command-section Headquarters uniform. 

"Commander," said Doctor Lambert, after she saluted both men. "I'm Doctor Lambert, one of the head Medical researchers assigned to the Command section of Defense Headquarters. It's an honor to meet you at last, Captain Wildstar." 

"I'm sure," said Wildstar. "May I ask why you're here?" 

"Of course. At the current time, a study is being performed about interpersonal dynamics on long-duration space voyages. I understand you're familiar with some of the problems a crew might face on long-term cruises. Problems such as getting members of a crew with differing viewpoints to work together, as well as problems caused by having to deal with different interpersonal conflicts in such a crew on such a voyage." 

"Yes, but only in the practical sense," said Wildstar. "What does this have to do with this trial and exploration cruise for the _Argo?"_

"The Defense Forces," explained Singleton, "are currently in the early stages of considering the eventual concept of forming an Interstellar Fleet for long-range patrol and exploration beyond the solar system. We feel that, after we finish reconstructing the Defense Fleet, there will be a vital need for such a fleet to serve as an advance force should another enemy attempt an invasion. It has been considered that if a force had been available to intercept the Comet Empire's fleet before it reached the solar system, perhaps the battle could have been won without the loss of the _Andromeda_ and the rest of the fleet. As such, we have considered the possibility that we might be keeping forces on deployment for a longer period than usual." 

"Sir.... we learned on our cruise to Iscandar," said Wildstar, "...as well as during our voyage to Telezart, that problems could arise with the crew on a long voyage." 

"Could you tell us, in your estimation, what these problems might be?" asked Lambert. 

Wildstar thought for a moment. "Well...there have been problems with morale during such long voyages. Homesickness was a major factor, and so was boredom. A lot of differences that arose during our missions arose when crew members simply grew bored, and had no opportunity to release their boredom except by...causing trouble," said Wildstar, thinking back to the times on their Iscandar mission where he had been one of the troublemakers. Then, his mind shifted forward to the memory of their recent cruise and the memory of how the Space Marines had acted. "When you have a group of bored men, especially men who have endured a major loss, aboard a ship, it can really cause problems. It is my hope, however, that, perhaps, situations of that type can be dealt with by better personnel management." 

"Such as?" said Lambert. 

"Such as keeping men busy...keeping them occupied, and keeping their morale up so that they won't have an opportunity to let these problems fester." 

"What do you think would be a worst-case scenario?" asked Lambert. 

"If a commander had to deal with a group of officers and men who had bad records, for things such as fighting, lack of respect for their commanders, racist and sexist attitudes, and even breaches of fraternization in different guises," said Wildstar. 

"And, what sort of Captain do you think it would take to deal with such a crew?" asked Lambert. 

"An adaptable man," said Wildstar after he pondered the question for a moment. "The sort of person who can deal with the challenge of making such a crew into an effective fighting unit, with a great deal of _esprit de corps_, Doctor. But I would hope that you wouldn't have the situation you described all that often, Doctor." 

"It may arise, and it may arise sooner and more often than you might imagine," said Doctor Lambert. "While our forces have been somewhat depleted by the loss of our fleet at Saturn-Titan, the worst losses were in regard to officers and men with Fleet experience. This loss has practically put us back to where we were in September 2199. But, this time, as we are aware that there is still a great potential that a new threat may exist, we need to fill those personnel slots as quickly as a new Fleet can be built." 

Lambert paused for a moment. "Also, as the Commander has said," she said after taking a deep breath, "we hope to someday construct an Interstellar Fleet that will be on station for long periods of time, often without a personnel selection process quite as rigorous as that for the Star Force. So, we have decided that we need to observe a crew where we might have several problems cropping up at once. After a careful study of qualified ship commanders within our small fleet, we have determined that you might be best suited for the assignment of dealing with a crew where...such a situation exists. We'd like to see how you'd deal with them. As such, your ship has been designated as something of an experimental vessel...a sort of laboratory...for an experimental observation of the situations that would arise. This has never been done before, so we'd like some hard data. As such, a member of my staff will be aboard as a neutral observer, serving in another shipboard specialty. The only person who will know of her presence as a psychological observer will be you. No one else will know, because, after all, in an experiment, people might act differently if they know they're being observed." 

"What might arise in such an...experiment?" asked Wildstar, whose heart began to go heavy with the notion that, in effect, the Star Force had been selected as a sort of guinea pig for this experiment. 

"First, there are other aspects of personnel management I'd like to study, in addition to seeing how you might whip a crew into shape under trying conditions," said Lambert. "Homesickness is one example. And there are other examples. Do you recall the problems you had with the Space Marines from the Brumus Security Squadron on the _Argo's _latest cruise?" 

"Yes, I do," said Wildstar. "Of course, once Sergeant Major Webb Knox and his men became accustomed to life aboard the _Argo, _they turned out to be valuable members of the Star Force. We couldn't have accomplished the mission as well without them." 

"So, you feel that you could use another such group of Marines on the _Argo?_" asked Singleton. 

"Yes, as long as they were accustomed to life aboard a space battleship like the _Argo_," said Wildstar. "As I said, the biggest problem with having Marines on board happened to be the problems we had with adapting them to the discipline of the Star Force." 

"Doctor Lambert and I have discussed the matter of the Space Marines, and we've determined that we would like to try out a new concept on this voyage that is very close to what you just suggested," said the Commander. "That is, assigning a new group of specially trained Space Marines to the Star Force as part of the regular ship's company of the _Argo_. In studying the makeup of the Star Force's Combat Group, we noted that the Black Tigers, as a flight group under the Combat group leader's command, functioned very well because the had their own unique esprit de corps. I wondered what would happen if we had a group of Interstellar Marines, clearly under the command of the Combat Group, that had a similar sort of unit loyalty and cohesion. The solution we came up with was training a platoon of Space Marines to act specifically as a group of Troopers aboard the _Argo._ This Group, under the command of your Combat Group Leader, would be led by an experienced Marine officer, and would function both as a regular group of shipboard Troopers and as a deployable Marine platoon with its own weapons and equipment, within reason, should you need to deploy such a group for ground operations. This Group, which would be, of course, subordinate to Combat, would be a shipboard Marine Group of about thirty-five or forty men, but a Marine Group trained and constituted as a regular part of the Star Force. If the concept works well, it could be transferred to other ships of the Fleet. Would you welcome this?" 

"I think it's a good idea," said Wildstar after a long pause. "I hope you've chosen a seasoned officer to lead this sort of Group." 

"We have," said Singleton. "I think you'll work well together." 

"I have a question, sir," said Wildstar a moment later. "You said that this Group would work in 'conjunction with my Combat Group Leader.' As you know, sir, I have served as Combat Group Leader of the _Argo_ ever since she's been launched." 

"In studying your record, it has been decided that, in order to best perform your new mission as commander of the Star Force," said Singleton, "a suitable officer should be appointed to replace your as Combat Group Leader in order to allow you to concentrate on your duties as Captain, just as the Captain is left free to perform his duties aboard other capital ships. Henceforth, I have appointed a member of your crew to serve under you as Combat Group Leader, and it has been determined that the logical choice is Lieutenant Dashell Jordan, who previously served as your Artillery Officer." 

Wildstar sat in silence as Singleton handed him a piece of paper denoting the change. He wasn't particularly happy about this change, but...orders were orders. "Thank you, sir," he said after a moment. "I've also noticed that you've appointed Ensign Paul Rosstowski to serve in his place as Artillery Officer. I think that's a good choice." 

"We felt that it was logical," said Singleton. "We think that the three of you will work well together." 

"Now, about this study we were discussing," asked Wildstar. "Is there anything else I should know?" 

"Yes, " said Lambert, "As a subset of this study, it has been suggested that an experiment should be conducted aboard your new command to further test the validity of the waiver concept for married couples who have previously served together. To that end, a total of three such couples are being assigned to the _Argo _with protocol waivers; one with an excellent joint record, one with a middling record, and one...with a record I care not to comment upon that, nonetheless, has been permitted to marry and serve together. Our observer will be under orders to quietly observe these couples and permit them to use their private time as they wish...with the proviso that they are NOT to let their private lives interfere with their duties on an official basis." 

"Doctor...what about the regulations on this topic? You're aware the Defense Forces have been fairly strict on fraternization," said Wildstar. 

"In this case...with regard to private time, and, ONLY to private time...we would like to see if it might be beneficial to loosen the regulations in this matter." 

"HUH?" said Wildstar, whose mouth dropped open. He looked to the Commander for confirmation, but he received no answer except silence. 

"In short," continued Lambert, "your orders, we would like to see if loosening regulations for couples' private time would both serve as a safety valve so that, perhaps, such problems might not come to a head if we HAVE to have married couples serving together on year to year-and-a-half deployments...and we would like to see, furthermore, if such changes would have such a detrimental effect on shipboard discipline that they should NOT be permitted." 

"DOCTOR?" asked Wildstar with wide eyes. "You're proposing getting rid of the regulations on fraternization?" 

"In a limited set of circumstances, yes," said Lambert. "However, don't misconstrue this directive. It will still apply to all official on-duty time aboard the ship, as well as to relations between all other crew members. Bear in mind that these exceptions are to be narrowly construed." 

"How far will it go, Doctor?" 

"Under the stipulations of the experiment, the couples are to be assigned together, Captain Wildstar," said Lambert. "That will include their bunking arrangements, so that...well...any such release can take place in private without wrecking shipboard routine." 

"I don't think it can," said Wildstar. 

"That's what we want to find OUT!" said Lambert with an exasperated tap of her black-booted foot. 

"Commander, may I question the Doctor?" asked Wildstar as he glanced towards General Singleton. 

"Yes, as long as you keep in mind the simple fact that the experiment has already been authorized and that it'll be on your ship." 

"Yessir," said Wildstar in a low voice. "Doctor, how...MUCH do you want to...find out about the personal lives of these couples?" 

"As much as we can without cracking open the hatches during dog watch and peeking," teased Lambert. "In regards to watching the couples, my operative will be observing them as much as possible on duty. As far as anonymity goes, my operative will be submitting the report with all names, even down to the ship, expunged and replaced by pseudonyms or hypothetical names. As an example," said Lambert through her glasses with an ironic chuckle as she looked in a large notebook that she was being careful not to let Wildstar or the Commander see the contents of, "I've already come up with the pseudonym of "Brad and Janet Weiss" for one of the couples. And, in conclusion," said Lambert as she shut the book, "we think you're the commander who can best deal with ALL aspects of this situation...in dealing with morale, interpersonal conflicts, keeping the minds of these men focused on their jobs, AND, last of all, dealing with our couples. Is that clear?" 

"Yes... BUT..." said Wildstar with wide eyes. "That would mean that the mission might fail. Imagine the implications: with such a change in regulations...well...permission to speak freely?" 

"Go ahead," said Singleton. 

"The original Star Force which traveled to Iscandar was comprised of some of the best men and women Earth had to offer. But, even in that select group, a problem arose on Iscandar when some of the members of our crew, led by a member of our Engine Group who HAD served faithfully, but had misgivings about the mission, decided to jump ship and remain on Iscandar. In that incident, a valued...female officer serving under my command was kidnapped by this group for the purpose of being...the reproductive stock for the colony these men were considering forming, contrary to our orders and regulations. These were good men. What could happen to other women if we allowed this sort of thing, especially with a couple already known to have less than a sterling record in this department? Wouldn't that just be a further invitation to trouble?" 

"Wildstar...let's consider it a test of your command abilities in regard to a somewhat different kind of challenge than what you're used to," said Singleton with an expression of seriousness. "Do I make myself clear?" 

"Yessir," said Wildstar with a heavy heart. 

"Now, your crew list, Captain," said Singleton. "The crew list is contained within: you will receive your officers' service jackets within forty-eight hours." 

"Yessir," said Wildstar. "In which Group will your operative be serving, Doctor Lambert?" 

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret any more, would it?" she smiled. "You'll eventually be briefed on that after the mission." 

"Of course," said Wildstar. "So, I have my orders," he mused. 

"Yes," said Singleton. "Your orders, as you know, include a thorough shakedown cruise for the rebuilt _Argo_. As you know, part of your mission will also include an investigation of the solar system to determine whether or not any Cometine forces are lurking in the area and preparing to initiate an attack similar to the raid on Denver that took place before Christmas. If you find any such forces, it will be your mission to neutralize them." 

"Yes, of course," said Wildstar. "And we'll be leaving..." 

"In a bit under seventy-two hours, Captain," said Singleton. "I'm sure that will give you enough time...to meet with your crew. I expect to see you again shortly before your departure on the eighth." 

"Thank you, sir," he said as Lambert turned her chair towards Singleton. "Permission to leave?" 

"Granted, Captain," said Singleton as she got up and saluted. "And, best of luck., Captain Wildstar." 

"Thank you, sir," said Wildstar as he, Singleton, and Lambert exchanged salutes and he left. 

As he left, he noticed an odd look on Singleton's face for a moment before turning towards the door. What was it? A look of...amusement? 

_I wonder what's so funny?_ thought Wildstar as he left._ This whole thing sounds like a sick joke. If I ever get five minutes alone with the...warped...individual... who came up with all this...he or she will sure regret it!_

After Wildstar left, Singleton turned to Lambert, took a deep breath and said, "I think he can adapt to these experiments...but I hope it doesn't go too far. We don't need anything spoiled." 

"Such as the cohesion of the Star Force, sir?" asked Lambert. 

"Yes," said Singleton. "If this were up to me alone, you know I wouldn't go along with everything you and your section have proposed. I hope you know what you're doing, Doctor." 

* * *

Nova, true to her promise, had made her husband a nice lunch in the form of a pair of hero sandwiches. While sitting in the kitchen, watching something on the vidscreen, she wondered what was keeping Derek. Finally, with a deep breath, she stood up, took off her apron, and hung it on a hook, absently knocking a piece of lettuce off her sweat pants. For a moment, she considered eating her own sandwich without Derek, but the thought didn't appeal to her. 

With a sigh, she walked out to the living room again, looking on with some interest as a cruiser heading out from the vast Yokosuka Space Naval Yard passed far below in the bay, gathering speed for its takeoff in the Great Eastern Sea to the south She lazily leaned against the closed glass doors, craning her head down to get a better look at the cruiser. She looked down at the Megalopolis, thinking, _Derek, where ARE you? You're usually never this late..._

"Hello?" said a low, somewhat confused voice from within the house. 

"Derek!" cried Nova, who jumped up like a rabbit. "I'm so glad to see you're home!" 

"Yeah," he said morosely. 

"What's wrong?" she asked in a high voice. 

"I received some new orders. But...well...I don't quite believe all of them. Let's sit down to discuss this." 

So, as Mrs. Wildstar brought the hero sandwiches, moving quietly across the kitchen floor in her sock-clad feet, Captain Wildstar went over all of the changes in his command, such as the assignment of Dash as the new Combat Group Leader and the assignment of Paul Rosstowski as Artillery Section Officer of the _Argo. _Nova took those changes calmly, reminding Derek that with his promotion to full Captain, such changes were to be expected. 

Then, Captain Wildstar discussed the concept of the Marine Group. When Mrs. Wildstar asked him who was going to command this new Group, Derek leafed through his papers, read his lists, and finally told Nova that they hadn't told him who would command the new Group yet. "I wonder why they didn't tell me, Nova?" he mused. 

"Maybe they don't know themselves?" reasoned Nova. 

"Hmmm...that might be it. But, there's going to be something else that's bothering me, on top of all of this." 

"What?" 

"They're trying a new experiment. Nova...they're talking about sticking married couples together on ships as part of a new experiment." 

"You mean...waiving protocol regulations?" said Nova with surprised eyes. 

"Totally, at least off-duty. On-duty, they still apply. It's supposed to be some kind of...well...psychological experiment. The Commander said that three couples were going on this mission." 

"I wonder who they are? This might be sort of romantic, considering that...well...." teased Nova. 

"Nova...where did you get THAT idea from?" 

She giggled. "I'm only kidding. Who are they...besides us, of course?" 

"How'd you guess that?" 

"Simple logic," said Mrs. Wildstar. "It's a Star Force mission; you're the Captain, and I'm the Living Group Leader, and we were already given a waiver by the Commander to serve together..." 

"...although I didn't think it'd go this far," said Captain Wildstar. 

"Who are the other two couples, then?" asked Nova. 

"Well... according to my list, the first of the couples will consist of a Lieutenant Todd Voorhees; he's a Navigation officer..." 

"Oh!" said Nova, as a light of recognition appeared in her eyes. 

"Do you know him??" 

"No, but I've heard about him from a friend of mine." 

"Who?" 

"His girlfriend, Junior Lieutenant Rebecca Longstreth. She served with us on our first mission to Iscandar as the Education Officer, remember?" 

"I'm not sure I remember her..." 

"She was the one with the short brown hair, Derek...remember?" 

"On, yeah, " said Wildstar as a mental image of Longstreth came to his mind. "When did she meet Todd?" 

"Right after the mission. We became close friends during that year when you were in space on the _Argo_ when she was on patrol on the outer fringes of the solar system. I haven't heard from her in a while, though. So, Derek, are Becky and Todd still together?" 

"Yes, and, as you probably guessed, they'll be on the mission together since they've gotten married." 

"I didn't even know they got married!" said Mrs. Wildstar. "So, I guess Mr. Voorhees will still be serving in the Navigation Group, right?" 

"Right," said Wildstar. "He'll be serving on Bridge Number Two. And Mrs. Voorhees...will be serving as the Education officer again." 

"Boy, I hope they can keep professional," said Nova with a wink. 

"Well...didn't WE?" asked Derek. 

"Well...yes...but...well...you know there were times when I screwed up a bit on duty. They won't be repeated again." 

"That's good," said Derek with a smile. "We'll have to be as professional as possible on duty, especially on account of the third married couple assigned to the Star Force." 

"Who?" asked Nova. 

"Well, the second couple consists of Mister Bryan Hartcliffe, assigned to the Black Tigers..." 

"What? HIM?" asked Nova. "Really?" 

"Really," said Derek. 

"Oh, NO!" cried Nova. "And serving with him will be..." 

"Mrs. Angelique Hartcliffe," sighed Derek. 

"Angie?" said Nova, her mouth dropping open in disbelief. "I don't believe it! They gave THEM a waiver?" 

"Yes, they did." 

"Even on account of what happened on the last ship they served aboard?" said Nova. "You know, when they were caught in a dark, dark corner..." 

"With a bottle of vodka," sighed Captain Wildstar. 

"How'd you know THAT?" 

"I heard about it, too," said Derek morosely. "It was all over the damned Fleet, just like that incident that took place in the hangar at Idlewild a few weeks ago. So, in light of this, we'll have to be as professional as possible." 

"Lots of cold showers, right?" said Nova, forgetting what Derek had just told her about being quartered together and all it implied. 

"Well...they said...all the couples were to be assigned cabin space together..." 

"On a warship?" said Nova in disbelief. "Wait...I forgot I heard you saying that before, but do you mean...?" 

"Yes. That. And...well...they said that protocol was to be maintained in all public spaces on duty..." 

"We can do that..." 

"And...couples were free to do what they wanted when they were...off-duty...in their cabins...like I was implying. That's...kinda weird," said Derek with a blush. 

"Uhh...did they tell you why?" whispered Nova. 

"Well...they said they were considering such an arrangement on long-term exploration cruises and patrols in ships serving in the Interstellar Fleet...and..." 

"In other words, Derek, we're guinea pigs." 

"Guinea pigs?" 

"Test subjects. But on a space battleship," said Nova quizzically. "Guinea pigs..." 

"I know...isn't it crazy?" said Derek as he shook his head. 

"Well...there's one thing to be said for it." 

"Nova...what?" 

"You married an ex-gymnast." 

"NOVA!" yelled Wildstar as he slammed his fists on the kitchen table...to a response no more censorious than a sudden helpless bout of giggles from his wife. 

_This is NUTS... _thought Captain Derek Wildstar. _This is completely NUTS. Totally...absolutely....NUTS!_

However, their conversation was interrupted a moment later by the sound of the vidphone ringing. 

"Hello?" said Nova into the phone. "Yes? Who is it? Oh...you. Of course I recognize you...Aunt Yvona." 

_HER? _thought Wildstar._ Oh, NO! Based on what Nova's told me about her, she's the one in-law I hope I NEVER have to meet! What the hell does SHE want?_

"Yes, Auntie," said Nova in a somewhat shaky, nervous voice. "Of course...you're invited to the housewarming tomorrow night with Uncle Hiram and Cousin Samuel. Sure, you can come over tonight. I'll bet your gift is just lovely. Why, thank you. You sound good too," laughed Nova. "No...I'm not in a hurry...you know that shopping and cooking takes time...that's all," she said. "You'll let me...'get back to my womanly duties and cook?' Thank you, Auntie. It'll be nice seeing you again, too. Take care. Bye." 

Derek noticed that Nova hung up in quite a hurry. 

"I didn't get to see what she looks like now," said Wildstar. 

"I'm not sure you want to, Derek.._.brrrr... _she looks _creepy! _I hate being such a hypocrite and having to act "nice" to her when she's one of the few people I know whom I actively dislike," said Nova, "...but you understand, Derek, I don't want to cause a family rift. She and Mother are still kind of close, being sisters and all that. Wonder what it's like to have a real sister?" mused Nova. "Sorry...there I go, thinking out loud again about being an only child." 

"Well, I grew up with Alex...and you know a bit of what we were like."

"But you two were guys. It's different with girls."

"You said your cousin Allison lived with you for a bit..."

"I only had her in the house between the time I was ten and eighteen, Derek. Then I left for college. Wasn't the same as growing up with a sister around all the time."

"I think I understand. So...Yvona's definitely coming over tomorrow night?" asked Wildstar. 

"Yes, unfortunately. If I know her, we'd better put away the brandy we were going to serve and stick with plain wine then," said Nova. "If there was anything stronger here, she'd get stinking drunk on it, after telling me how sinful I was for having it at the table, too."

"Hypocrite," sniffed Derek.

"And...we'd both better watch our P's and Q's, Derek...not that you've ever been impolite to my family, of course..." 

"But?" asked a puzzled Wildstar. 

"It's just that Yvona takes offense over some of the most innocuous things. She's very, _very_ strange..." 

TO BE CONTINUED…….

* * *


	2. Act Two

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS-TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS**

* * *

**ACT TWO--OF THE SPIRIT AND THE FLESH**

* * *

**I. YVONA**

**Wednesday, January 6, 2202**

**Derek and Nova Wildstar's Residence**

**Sands Point: Middle Neck Road**

**2010 Hours**

* * *

The sounds of a party in progress wafted outside into the cold evening as Captain Derek Wildstar walked out onto the rear balcony of his house with his Captain's jacket open and an utter look of disbelief on his face. Turning his head to the right, he spotted Nova sitting outside in the lilac-colored dress and pumps she had changed into for entertaining. She looked a little more formal than usual at home tonight; Derek had learned she usually wore casual clothes and either went in sock feet or barefoot in the house. She was taking a sip from a glass of seltzer on a table and seemed to be unperturbed by the chill. 

"I don't believe it," muttered Derek

"You don't believe what., Derek?"

"Well," began Derek, who halted. _I don't want to insult poor Nova, but I don't know of any other way to say this, _he thought. "Well...I just met your Aunt Yvona. She's...well...she's different...but..."

"Let me guess," said Nova. "You think she's as ugly as sin, and as crazy as a bedbug, right?"

"Right. Yeah...that's it. But...?"

"That's why I stepped out here for a minute, Derek. I'm sorry, but I didn't need to hear, "_Moreover, he said unto me, Son of Man, behold, I will break the staff of bread in Jerusalem; and they shall eat bread by weight, and with care; and they shall drink water by measure, and with astonishment," _pronounced over _my _buffet table in King James English!"

"Even if you step outside, thereby insulting one of our guests," smiled Derek.

"But she insulted all my work, Derek!" snapped Nova. "And it's for her sake."

"I think you laid out a great table, Nova," said Wildstar softly. Inside, the doorbell rang.

"Derek, let's go back in. We've got more guests," said Nova.

Derek kissed his wife, and, together, they went back into the house, wondering who had come by next. All in all, they hoped that Yvona's mildly odd behavior would be the only bad spot on what was otherwise a rather nice evening before their upcoming mission.

As they passed through the house, Derek glanced at the tri-v in the living room. He noticed that Samuel Josiah was sitting there in the conversation pit, which was a sunken area in the corner with a sectional sofa. He was watching the end of _The Empire Strikes Back_ at the section where Darth Vader informed Luke Skywalker "_I_ am your father!"

"Yeah," muttered Samuel. "And you're my mother."

"Sam," whispered Nova. "Isn't it a little impolite to be...uh..."

"You know what she's like, Nova!" grinned Samuel.

_He could be right, _thought Derek as he spared the tri-v set one more glance at Luke Skywalker hanging on the Cloud City catwalk before going to the door.

There, Derek and Nova stood greeting the only two Star Force members they had invited to this rather small gathering, that was mostly for family, namely, their old friends Mark Venture and Stephen Sandor.

"Mark, glad to see that you could make it," said Wildstar as he shook hands with his old friend and comrade. He noted that Venture was smiling.

"We're glad to be here," said Sandor as he looked around the foyer. "It seems like you and Nova have a real nice house."

"Thanks," said Nova breathlessly as she exchanged handshakes with both of her old comrades. "New jackets?" she asked, looking at the new peacoats both men were wearing.

Sandor nodded. "Newest issue; it seems they're issuing them to Star Force officers first."

"Looks like you have a little bit to catch up on after your trip to Dominica," chuckled Venture.

"I think we do," smiled Nova. "May I show you gentlemen in?"

Venture and Sandor followed Captain and Mrs. Wildstar in to the kitchen, where several people were seated around a large table. Mark recognized Teri and Karl Forrester, Samuel Josiah and Nova's cousin Jane from the wedding, and, after a moment, he was also able to place Captain Hiram Josiah, who was gesturing with an unlit cigar towards an amazingly chubby figure in an old black dress with a white lace collar. A moment later, Samuel came in and asked, "Dad, wanna catch the end of the movie?"

"No, not interested," said Hiram. "Your cousin's gonna be serving dinner soon, I'm told."

"Yes," whispered the old woman who sat next to Hiram. "I pray it's soon." When the old crone turned her head towards Venture, Mark was chilled with a look of amazing, naked hatred from a set of dark brown eyes that bore a chilling resemblance to the eyes of both Teri Forrester and her only daughter. Mark's arms were covered with goosebumps as those eyes bore into him, framed by a face that he guessed had once been pretty but now looked ravaged.

"Another man in uniform, eh," she hissed. "And who are you?"

Venture said, "Lieutenant Commander Mark Venture; the Deputy Captain and Navigation Group Leader of the _Argo_." Gesturing towards Sandor, he said, "This is Lieutenant Commander Stephen Sandor, the _Argo's _Mechanical Group Leader."

"Pleased to meet you...Mrs.," began Sandor.

"Mrs. Josiah," croaked Yvona. "Mrs. Yvona Josiah, the wife of Captain Josiah, and the mother of this young rebel, Samuel," she added, with a peculiar stress on the word 'rebel.' "I'm the leader of a local religious community; a community of true believers, and I must daresay that I do not approve of my son's career choice...and I approve even less of the chosen career of my niece," she said, looking towards Nova. "It's my prayer that they both come to their senses."

"Yvona...please," said Hiram. "We're here to enjoy ourselves."

"My apologies to our hostess," she said, bowing towards Nova.

"Pray tell, could you prepare for me a boilermaker? I have need of some stronger refreshment than this punch."

"I'm a little new at this," giggled Nova meekly. "May I ask what kind of drink a boilermaker is?"

"It's simple," chuckled Yvona. "It's a shot of whiskey and a beer! Not mixed together, mind you, but in separate glasses! Could you bring me that?"

"Why, of course," said Nova. "I'll have it up for you in a moment."

As Nova walked past her mother towards the refrigerator, she noticed her mother giving her a warning glance that she knew meant "be careful." Nova nodded, swearing to herself that Yvona wouldn't be allowed to get totally drunk if she could help it. Before long, being a good hostess, Nova Wildstar soon provided Yvona with a frosty bottle of Colorado Summit beer and a shot of Four Brothers' Scotch. When Yvona was given her poison, she nodded gratefully and explained, "They called these boilermakers because, in ancient times, they were consumed by boilermakers and coal miners. They believed that this potion cleansed the coal dust from their lungs. Since Scripture advises you to take medicine for your stomach as needed, I feel that this is a proper and fitting medicine for an old woman such as myself."

"Where does it say in the Bible that you should drink?" asked Jane in a curious tone of voice.

"The Book of Timothy, child!" snapped Yvona. "The Apostle Paul told Timothy to drink wine for his stomach problem, lass! Likewise, God has told me that I should drink this medicine for whatever ails me. Dare you argue with me?"

"Aunt Yvona, I wasn't arguing, I was..."

"Enough. You understand little, as always...," cackled Yvona. "You and he are two of a kind, both ill-mannered louts!"

_At least I'm not some kind of holy drunkard who uses the Bible to excuse my drinking, _thought Jane angrily as she tapped her sandalled foot hard on the floor under the table with some annoyance.

"Yvona, may I speak with you a moment...off to the side," asked Hiram.

"Yes, I'll come and obey," hissed Yvona.

Off in a side hallway, Yvona asked, "What do you want, Hiram? I was enjoying myself!"

"I'm warning you...you'd better not cause any trouble this time, Yvona," whispered Hiram. "When we were at the house for your sister Teri's birthday, I swore that would be the last time you upset your family or mine. There won't be a next time for us if you dare to make trouble again. Do you understand me, woman?"

"I do. But...perhaps my Lord and my God has OTHER plans, Hiram! Hmmm? Do you know the mind of the LORD?"

"Yvona, take that Bible of yours, read it, and be quiet. Doesn't it say in there somewhere that "..._everyone who exalts himself will be humbled, and he who humbles himself will be exalted_?" Start getting humble, Yvona. Then, maybe the Good Lord will start _really_ paying attention to you."

"Liar! You're like the Devil! You quote Scripture for the Evil One's purposes! It saith: _"And a man's enemies will be the members of his own household!""_

"Yvona, if you don't want to be preaching to a congregation of ants in a padded cell, stow it! They won't stand for this around here if they hear you!"

"I will hear and obey," hissed Yvona as they went back towards the dining area.

Yvona was ignored after a while because the conversation turned to talk about the Star Force's upcoming mission, which, as Derek and Nova learned, had been publicized, to the point of announcing their impending launch date.

"Now, why would they announce the launch date?" asked Derek as he sipped at some wine.

"For the same reason that they've been announcing the launch dates of the rebuilt carriers and the upcoming new space battleships," said Samuel Josiah. "They want to publicize the fact that the Fleet is being rebuilt, and the fact that Earth's defenses are being rebuilt."

"Yes...they think they can best publicize it by announcing everything," said Hiram.

"Aren't you being assigned a new cruiser, sir?" asked Venture.

"I am," said Josiah. "The patrol cruiser _Danube_is being refitted. In a few weeks, I was told, I should be ready to cast off again."

"What about the fleet cruisers, Dad?" asked Samuel.

"Form what I've heard, they're only going to rebuild the seven surviving cruisers, and then stop for a time because the very design concept is supposed to be getting some kind of rethink, or so I've heard," said Hiram.

"I see," said Samuel.

"What a beautiful house," said Jane as she looked around.

"Like it?" said Nova. "It was newly built, just for us."

"How many bedrooms are there?" asked Teri.

"Three," said Nova. "Right now, we're using one as a sort of workroom and the other as a spare room. In a few years...we sort of expect we'll be using one of them for another purpose," said Nova as she looked towards Derek with a soft smile.

"What about your place, Steve?" asked Derek, glancing at Sandor.

"It's similar in size to Venture's," said Sandor, "but just a little smaller. I've been making a few modifications here and there ever since I moved in."

"Why would you be doing that?" asked Yvona. "Can't you _take_ what they gave you and be thankful?"

"Well, I like working with my hands," said Sandor. "As an engineer, I look for ways to improve many things. If you're ingenious and careful, you can improve almost any design without making extensive changes that destroy the original intent of the designer. That's the sort of tinkering I like; tinkering that improves something that's already there, and not just changing something for the sake of making changes."

"I see," said Yvona as she sipped at her beer.

"Would anyone like to step out to the balcony for a moment?" asked Nova. "The view of the city is beautiful this time of night if you look towards the south."

"I'll come," said Jane.

"Me too," added Samuel.

"Mind if I tag along for a minute?" asked Derek.

"Okay," said Nova. "Mom...if you'll excuse us for a moment, please."

A few hundred meters down the road, at the top of the hill, there stood another house that was owned by a government official who served in one of the Ministries. In that house, a party was also in progress, but it was a larger affair than the Wildstars' small housewarming party. The house was also somewhat larger than the Wildstars' house, and there was a small dance combo playing in the house as the party progressed.

Glenn Hartnell-Iiyama, the brother of the house's owner, was there along with his wife, Michiko, and their children. Jonathan, who was eight, was in an argument with his older sister, Michelle, who was twelve-going-on thirteen down in the rec room.

"I want to play _Cosmo Tiger _again!" he cried as he watched his sister and one of her older cousins (a boy that she was trying to impress) playing yet another round on the arcade game that the owner of the house had been both rich and influential enough to have installed in the basement rec room of the sprawling house.

"Jonathan, do you know you're a nuisance?" said Michelle pleasantly. "Kazuo and I know how to play this game a lot better than you do. You're nothing but a little kid. All you were doing was playing with the controls and making the Tiger crash!" she cried over the pulsing musical beat and authentic sound effects that came out of the game as she dive-bombed a Gamilon squadron.

"You're wrong! I DO know how to play this! You're just not giving me a chance!" cried Jonathan stridently.

"Is he always this annoying?" asked Kazuo. "Maybe you should put a bag over his head."

"Sometimes. You know how little kids are," said Michelle pleasantly.

"I am NOT just a 'little kid!'" cried Jonathan angrily.

"OHHH!" cried Michelle as Jonathan's retort distracted her. A synthesized voice that sounded a little like that of Jefferson Hardy said, "Bandits on mah tail! Evade! EVADE!"

Michelle banged up the joystick, but her plane was hit and blew up with a devastatingly realistic sound effect.

"Ohhhhhh!" snapped Michelle. "You're nothing but a nuisance, Jonathan! Why don't you get out of here?"

"When I learn to fly one of those someday, I'll do a better job!" said Jonathan.

"Yeah...like Mom and Dad are gonna let you enter the Space Fighters' Training School," said Michelle. "You know Mother wants you to be a doctor, although I'd never let someone as stupid as you get near me with a knife...or even a tongue depressor."

"I am _not _stupid!" insisted Jonathan.

At that, Glenn Hartnell-Iiyama came downstairs and heard the argument. "Michelle, I think your brother's getting overstimulated. C'mon, Jonathan, let's go upstairs for a bit."

"But they're not letting me play!" he protested. "They're hogging the game!"

"I think that game's a little big for you, anyway. C'mon...I'd like to show you something."

At that, Jonathan gritted his teeth, and let his father take him outside.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were standing on a balcony that faced north as music wafted out from inside the house. 

"Dad, why are we out here?" asked Jonathan.

"To tell you about a vacation we're taking in a few days," said Glenn. "You see that red dot up there in the sky?"

"Yes, Dad. That's Mars, isn't it?"

"How do you know that?"

"I look at lots of things with my telescope, Dad!"

"I see. Still dreaming about the Space Fighters' Training School, huh?"

"I'm gonna get there someday, Dad. You know that! I don't care WHAT Michelle says!"

"Sure you will," said Glenn reassuringly. "The reason I'm pointing Mars out to you is because we're going to have a close look at it again, soon. You know the space sightseeing trips that they stopped at about the time the White Comet arrived?"

"Yeah..."

"In a few days, one of the lines is going to start up limited service again with a maiden cruise, and we have tickets. Like to go up in space with us for a birthday trip?"

"WOW! I sure would!" cried Jonathan with a very enthusiastic smile. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow evening...and we'll still be in space when it's your birthday."

"WOW! But...that's kinda a long time to wait."

"That's when I have my vacation. So, what do you think of your Uncle Max's house...this place?"

"Nice, big, kinda boring, and way bigger than our apartment." said Jonathan. He looked downhill at the nearest house, which glittered like a toy in the night. "What's that big house down there?"

"Oh? That's a new house. Your Uncle Max told me that they just finished it not too long ago."

"Really? It's right by the beach, I think, isn't it?"

"It is, son," said Glenn with a smile.

"I wonder who lives there?" said Jonathan.

"Max doesn't know for sure, but he thinks it's someone very important. He _does_ know that the government security force seems to keep a pretty close tab on that house."

"Ohhhh," said Jonathan with wide eyes. "Can we live there someday?"

"We can possibly own a house like it, but not that house. Someone already owns it."

"I'd like living by the beach, and living in a neat house with a balcony, and not having an annoying big sister," said Jonathan.

"Don't talk about Michelle like that," said Glenn. "You know she loves you!"

"You always say that," pouted Jonathan.

"I think you're getting tired," said Glenn. "I'll get your coat, gather up Mom and Michelle, and we'll go home soon. Okay?"

"Can I wait out here for you? Please? I like the view, and it's neater than hearing all those grown-ups talk away in there. Boy...I can't wait...to think that we'll be in space tomorrow!"

"Okay. Don't lean too far over the balcony, now. We'll come get you in a minute."

At that, Glenn left.

Jonathan leaned on the railing and sighed. "I wonder who lives there," he said out loud. "Maybe if Michelle gets too annoying and Mom and Dad won't let me enter the Space Fighters' Training School, they'll adopt me?"

Jonathan then noted a figure looking south on the balcony of the distant house. He waved. The little figure waved back.

"Maybe they saw me," sighed Jonathan. "Maybe someday I'll have a better family. A family who'll let me do what I want and join the Star Force."

At that, Jonathan looked up at a star and began to wish really hard.

* * *

On her balcony, Nova was waving absently at the house to the south as Derek came up behind her. 

"Nova, who are you waving to?"

"One of our neighbors, I think," she replied. "From the way he's waving, I think it's a little boy. Do you think our neighbors have children?"

"I'm not sure, Nova. I don't really know them, and we're not gonna have a lot of time to go visiting in the next few days. Why are you asking?"

"Just curious, I guess. I always think a neighborhood is nicer when there's children around, that's all."

"My mother wouldn't agree with that," said Samuel as he came up with Jane. "You know what she thinks of children."

"Yes, I know all too well what she thinks," said Nova. "Derek, let's go back in soon."

"Okay...we will..."

* * *

Inside, at the table, Yvona sat cursing and muttering, drawing evil stares from all those nearby as she drank quite too heavily and generally acted as if she was eating barbed wire at a bum's funeral rather than celebrating at her niece's housewarming. Or, to be more pointed, Yvona was acting as if her momentarily absent niece was an employee of a dive like the infamous Keri's Place rather than an honored officer and heroine of the EDF. At one point, Hiram had to shush her when Venture kiddingly mentioned some of the bridal showers held there on Ladies' Night and she retorted, "Oh? I'll bet my niece went to one of those and nearly accepted a job offer to work on her back!" 

"Why are you saying that?" demanded Mark, who was mortified. "You know Nova wouldn't go near that place!"

"No, but I do know that our bride she would've spent time living in sin with her Nipponese Skipper if Fate hadn't intervened!"

"Are you serious?" snapped an angry Venture. "Steve, this is ridiculous!" he said as he turned towards Sandor. "Yvona, why don't you just _shut up_?" snapped Mark. "We don't need to hear this about our host and hostess!"

"Yvona, are you going to shut up like he said, or do I have to drag you out of here?" hissed an embarrassed Hiram in her ear. Yvona glared at him and shut up.

Fortunately, because Derek and Nova were outside, they weren't aware of this. An awkward silence reigned at the table as Teri Forrester said, "Yvona, remember, we're guests here tonight. We don't need to have this getting back to our hostess, like Mark said." she said with a tight smile.

"Of course," said Yvona as she glared at Mark.

"If you'll excuse me," said Mark with a weak smile, "I'm going to go outside for a moment to talk to Captain Wildstar."

Sandor nodded once, smiling a little. _Good. They'll put a stop to this soon enough, _he thought.

Mark Venture ran into Jane Forrester in the hall a moment later. He noticed that Jane was rolling up her eyes as she whispered, "I heard Captain Josiah raising his voice again. Was the old battle-ax causing another scene?"

Mark nodded, with a sick smile on his face, suddenly glad that his new friend Holly had TDY duty tonight and couldn't make it. _Luckily, she's missing all of this_, he thought with a grimace. "What's more, she's starting to make rude comments about the hostess...and about Derek."

"She would. Yvona's _never _liked her, or the Captain," whispered Jane.

"I don't think I like her, either," said Mark.

Jane nodded, looked hard at Venture and whispered, "Please, please, someone get me out of here! I have an aversion to that woman."

"You and everyone else in here with half a brain," grinned Venture. "How did someone like that ever get invited?"

At that, Derek and Nova came into the hallway and overheard the conversation. "Well...Mark...she's not...quite right in the head," said Nova in a near-whisper.

"Then why the hell is she here, Nova?" retorted Mark.

"Well...Mom and Dad and everyone else just tolerate her because she helped found the family business long ago when she came into a legacy from Captain Josiah's parents. Fortunately, Venture, the rest of my family is much nicer than her. And she doesn't like the fact that my dad is part -Japanese...or that I am, either. She's disgustingly prejudiced."

"You're right about that, Nova." Derek smiled and gave Nova a reassuring little hug. "I like the rest of your family...especially your parents."

"Thank you, Derek."

"Again...I just wish my parents could've been here today to see you and see our place. They'd like you." Derek shook his head and breathed in a deep sigh.

"...Derek..." whispered Nova a second later. As she gently stroked his hand with her left hand, her new gold wedding band glittered like a tiny flame under the bright lights. "I don't quite know what to say to help, except to tell you that I'll always be here for you. Because we're together, you'll never have to be alone again."

"Thanks, Nova."

"For what in particular?" said Nova with a gentle smile.

"Thanks for marrying me."

"I'm happy I did." Nova softly kissed Derek on the cheek and then slipped an arm around his waist. "Now, let's go see what everyone over there has to say to us and accept their congratulations."

"Even with your crazy aunt there?"

"We faced Desslok and Zordar together, didn't we? With you at my side, I think I could even face my Auntie Yvona a few more times tonight."

Derek couldn't help smiling at that.

* * *

Inside, Derek and Nova heard Yvona arguing with Teri. It seemed that Yvona wanted another boilermaker, but Teri thought it wasn't a good idea. 

"You shouldn't tell me!" snapped Yvona as she leered at Captain and Mrs. Wildstar. She thought; _Filth! All you two must want to do now is go off and enjoy the filth that you must enjoy doing...the filth you've enjoyed between each other in unlawful fornication for years! _

Yvona continued to leer at them and finally hissed, "Well, what are you two doing?"

"Nothing," laughed Nova nervously. Derek found it a little upsetting that the same brave young woman who had recently faced down Desslok to protect him was frightened of one aged fossil of a woman who acted like a refugee from a madhouse. Wildstar felt a severe dislike for Yvona because of her effect upon Nova.

"I'll bet!" snapped Yvona, who made it sound like a curse. Of course, Yvona was so far gone that she hadn't noticed that was laughing out of sheer embarrassment.

"I want another drink, Nova. Make it a _double_ boilermaker, this time! Ehhh? I'm being driven to drink!"

Jane came in again and sat down beside Mark, not liking the tone of the conversation.

"Yvona...cool it." muttered Captain Josiah.

"No. You have no part in this!" barked Yvona. "Nova. You're the hostess. My boilermaker, please! _Double!_ Or are you in need of a hearing aid?" said Yvona impatiently as she extended her glass forward, shaking it so hard that everyone could hear the ice clinking.

"Auntie," said Nova in a low but firm voice. "You're a very old woman. I think you should wait a while before you have another one of those. I'll get you a ginger ale if you like."

"So, you'd deny an old woman her drink?" purred Yvona through half-closed eyes.

"No. I just don't want you getting sick," said Nova in a gentle but firm voice. "I'd say the same thing to anyone here...even to either of the Captains if it were warranted," said Nova firmly while thinking, _It would never be, of course. Neither Uncle Hiram nor Derek ever drink too much in public like that._

"So, you'd be rude to a guest?" asked Yvona as her eyes closed like slits.

"No, except if I think someone's had a little too much. If our roles were reversed, Auntie, wouldn't it make sense for you to tell me to have a bit less if I had to?"

Yvona suddenly sat bolt upright. She snapped her eyes open and began to glare at Derek and Nova again. She stood up, slamming her beefy hands against the table with a resounding thud.

"I'll bet it makes perfect sense, _dearie_ " roared Yvona like a maniac. "You and all of your sin and evil and corruption!"

"What are you talking about?" squeaked Nova as her eyes went wide.

"I'm talking about your appalling actions, child!"

"Woman, you're not going to insult MY niece here at her housewarming," roared Captain Josiah. "I told you that before! This has gone far enough! You're going straight HOME! NOW!"

Hiram tried to grab Yvona's arm to drag her away. But, as he sunk his fingers into his wife's fat upper arm, she refused to move.

Yvona shut her eyes and muttered some strange words.

At that, Captain Josiah suddenly felt a cold wave of pain coursing through his arm and passing into his chest. He felt horrible. It felt as if he was having a heart attack.

What was worse, he heard a deep, threatening, male voice that seemed to come from nowhere. It said, _"Leave my servant alone, or else thou shall suffer greatly. My plan must go forth..."_

Josiah looked around, shocked at the voice. "...what?..," he croaked as he pulled his arm away and sagged into his chair in shock with his mouth hanging open. Samuel saw the expression on his father's face and went cold. Everyone at the table turned to look at Yvona.

"Did you hear that?" muttered Josiah.

"What?" whispered Samuel.

"That...that deep damn voice! Damn, I'm going as crazy as she is! I want her OUT of here! NOW!" he roared as he stood up and staggered aside, evading Yvona's grasp. His son jumped up and stood at his side, ready to shove his mother aside if she tried to do anything else to his father.

"What did you do to your husband?" snapped Captain Wildstar. "What's going on here?"

Yvona continued to glare at them. Then, she stood up, knocking over her glass, and screeched, "This whole party of yours is a mere farce! It's a mockery! It's SIN! The Lord shall smite both of you down like the sinners you are, and you shall both suffer gravely."

"Why?"

"Because you're acting like virgin newlyweds when you've enjoyed the fruits of marriage for years! Haven't you, Nova...you little slut?"

"Excuse me," said Nova in a soft, dangerous voice as Derek noticed that she was clenching the tablecloth. "_What _was that, Auntie?"

* * *

"Were you not a fornicator during all the times you were with him on that ship? You are an enemy." 

"No, I was _not. _The Earth Defense Forces have regulations against that sort of thing" said Nova softly, but with an effort. "Besides...isn't the greatest principle of the Christianity you claim supposed to be love and forgiveness? If you consider me your enemy, aren't you supposed to forgive me?"

"They ordered that fornicators should be _stoned_," insisted Yvona. "And I'd throw the first stone _myself_!"

"But I just said I was no fornicator. I've always been decent in that department," said Nova softly. "And there's Christ's words, too. Didn't He say that 'he who is _without sin _should cast the first stone?' Are you without sin, Yvona?"

"I am," insisted Yvona. "Besides, back to the point. Didn't you sleep with him a million times before you were married, Nova...you little blonde whore? Can't I make myself any clearer than that?"

Nova spun around on her toes and stared Yvona down. "Yvona Denise Josiah!" she barked in a voice that became as jagged as broken glass for a second because she was ticked off. "I don't need to hear any more garbage that from you...you hypocrite... and I wish Mother hadn't even asked you to come here tonight! Get OUT of my house, Yvona! I never want to speak to you again in my life, thank you! Derek, would you show her the door, please?"

Before Nova and Derek could get out of the kitchen, Yvona walked over to them with a speed that belied her huge bulk. She pointed a twisted finger at them and screeched, "BEHOLD! The Scripture SAITH that when a DECENT woman marries a man, she does it in the Lord! Only then can she legally become one with him she becometh his only unlimited possession. She is the chattel and the glory of her husband, and the twain shall become as one flesh! Nova, I'm surprised you had enough gall to marry in the Church because he looks like a boy with no decent family! Behold, are they here now? Do you see them at this so-called housewarming? I wouldn't marry a boy without a decent family! Would you?"

"LISTEN!" cried Nova. "We chose to get married because we wanted to! Besides, don't you say a single evil word about my Derek's parents! They're dead! That's something he can't help! Especially because they were killed in the war with Gamilon! All he has left is...me and his brother, who isn't here today!"

"For all things," hissed Yvona, "God hath a reason. Your parents all died for a reason, yellow boy, and that reason is that God knew you would be accursed by marrying this little Whore of Babylon! He knows all! He was punishing you in _advance,_" yelled Yvona as she got up, and, before a shocked Derek and Nova, she made her insult to Derek's ethnic heritage clear by ripping a small but beautiful scroll of Japanese calligraphy off the wall and dashing it to the floor.

"Listen, you!" snapped Wildstar. "Do you have any sense of honor and decency at all? How can you stand here and say those things to us, and try wrecking our house? Can't you see your niece is on the verge of tears? If you hate us so much, get out of here! And get a good look at this house, because you'll never see the inside of it again while either Nova or I happen to be alive, because you've dishonored her, me, and my family!"

Yvona looked at Nova and Derek and smiled a twisted grin. "Honor and decency! HAH! I know that you two have already enjoyed your bed of marriage before now, haven't you? Was it fun? Did you like him in you so much, Nova that you damned yourself by doing this? You should laugh not! God is not mocked, my dear girl child! You hear me? God is not mocked, you whore! Let's see you mock God now, you little overdressed, perfumed trollop!"

And, at that, Yvona took a nice, deep, snorting breath and abruptly coughed a large wad of spit and phlegm straight into Nova's face. As soon as the spit hit Nova's face, Derek scooped his stunned wife up into his arms like a child, and snapped, "Mark, Steve...This has gone far enough! Guys, help me get this fat tub of lard out of here NOW!"

A melee began as Mark Venture, Stephen Sandor, and Samuel Josiah all got up, grabbed Yvona like a sack of potatoes and hauled the warped crone out of the house with the aid of a coughing Captain Josiah and a stunned Karl Forrester as she kicked, screamed, and roared curses at them like a wild woman. To add insult to injury, on the way out, Yvona picked up a an expensive crystal vase and threw it at Nova as Derek shielded her from the impact... Never in his worst nightmares did Derek Wildstar think anything like that would ever happen at a housewarming in the 23rd Century, and especially not at his own.

Nova lay in Derek's arms in silence for a moment, utterly dazed as the wad of spit ran down her cheek. As soon as Derek noticed it, he tenderly wiped it off her face with the back of his own hand. Then, he lovingly kissed Nova's cheek in the same place, praying that his tender kiss would somehow swab away the defilement.

"It's okay, Nova," whispered Derek. "See? They took her out, and you're safe with me."

"Please take me upstairs," whispered Nova. "Please."

"It'll be all right now, Nova..." said her mother in a shaky voice as she came up to the stunned young couple

They all paused to hear Yvona's screams and roars as she kicked at the door on the way out. Then, a moment later, everything went silent as Venture, Sandor and the others came back in.

"Uhhh...she's outside, now," said Venture.

"Where is she?" asked Wildstar.

"Well...she broke away from us, and ran down the road like a maniac. I think she's going to go back to town, if you want to follow her, Captain Josiah."

"No, I don't," said Hiram firmly. "Really. I don't! I'm sorry about all the trouble, Mrs. Wildstar."

"Nova," said Teri. "It's okay now. But, well...I told you years ago you should've been careful. You know she doesn't..."

"It's too late now, Mother," cried Nova in a clear but shaky voice. "I don't need to hear this from you! I never want to see that woman's face again as long as I live! EVER! Also, Mother...Uncle Hiram...you should both have your heads examined for bringing her here to ruin things today!"

"I'm so sorry, but it's all right now, I hope..." said Teri.

"No! It's not all right, mother," cried Nova. "This party's over with...now! You...you can leave, along with everyone else!"

At that, Nova took Derek's hand and stormed off, with tears of hurt and rage streaming down her cheeks.

"Nova...Nova..." cried Teri. "Listen!"

"WHY?" barked Nova as she stopped. "Do_ you_ think I deserved it, too? Do you think I'm some cheap woman or something?"

"No, not at all! Nova, I'm sorry I invited her now...I really am. Do you forgive me?"

Nova looked at her mother, took a deep breath and sighed, "Yes, mother, I guess I forgive you. It's going to be difficult to...but...I guess...you meant well. BUT...you'll never mention the past to me again, all right? Derek and I are quite legitimate now, and we expect to be treated that way by the entire family. Anyone in my side of the family who ever does otherwise will be dead to me, just like that old woman who used to be my aunt. I know it's not right to be like that...but...but...I can't help it! I just can't!" sobbed Nova.

"Nova, look at it this way," said Sandor. "At least she's gone now. Captain Josiah, are you all right? You gave us a good scare for a minute."

"I'm fine," sighed the old man. "Thank God she's gone, in more ways than one. Josiah took off his wedding band and handed it to his son. "Samuel, see to it that this is destroyed. As of now, I no longer consider your mother my wife. I intend to contact an attorney next week to begin making it official. I don't give a damn about her anymore. And if she does something crazy and gets arrested, I'll let her rot in jail, even though her...local cult will probably bail her the hell out. I'm gonna get a peace bond against her, though, since I'd rather not even have her come in the house again if it can be avoided. Over twenty years of living with her has been more than enough for me. Is that understood?"

"Yes, father," said Samuel, struck at the irony that his parents' marriage had ended within a few weeks of the beginning of his cousin Nova's marriage to Derek.

"And now..." said Jane. "Uhh...if no one objects...I think I'll be leaving in a while. I'm sorry, Nova...I really don't feel up to eating much more, tonight."

"Me, neither," sighed Nova in a state of shock.

"What are you doing with all the food?" asked Karl.

"I don't know, Dad," shrugged Nova as she angrily wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Maybe turn it all into leftovers...uhh...unless anyone else wants some..."

"If no one minds...I think maybe I'd like to take something home, and appreciate your great cooking in quieter surroundings before we take off in a few days," said Sandor.

"Oh...sure," said Captain Wildstar.

"Okay...it's fine," said Nova. "I'll...uhhh...wrap it up, Steve."

"You're okay?" asked Derek helpfully.

"I'm fine," said Nova. "It'll...uhh...give me something to do."

"okay..." said Derek meekly.

"Wildstar?" said Venture.

"Yeah, Mark."

"For both of you...I'm sorry. I really am."

"That's fine, Mark. It's not your fault..."

"Yeah...it seems all the scuttlebutt about her is all too true," muttered Mark.

"Scuttlebutt?" asked Derek. "About Yvona?"

"Yeah," said Venture. "I heard it second-hand from my mother. It seems that stories have been going around about Yvona Josiah among officers, their wives, and their friends for years now."

"What kind of stories?"

"Well," said Mark, trying to cheer Wildstar up. "I won't repeat the lies Yvona said about Nova, but such things have been said to other women, or so it goes. It's been said that she once had it out with Admiral Falworth's wife at another party, and they say she even said similar things to Admiral Draco Gideon's wife."

"Damn," muttered Derek.

"Now you see why Josiah's still only a Captain after all these years," said Venture in a deadpan voice.

"I think I can see why, Mark."

"I know it may not help, but maybe...uhh...you can think of you and Nova as being in very good company..."

"Thanks," chuckled Derek. "Although I don't know if that'll help Nova's bruised feelings...or mine."

"I know. You two don't deserve any of this..."

"Yeah. At least the party was nice while it lasted, Mark."

"I hope tomorrow night's is better," said Derek.

"It's got to be," said Nova as she came up. "Where we're going, tomorrow, Yvona would never dare to come..."

"Yeah...you can say that again," said Venture as he gave her and Derek an affectionate pat on the shoulder.

"Mark?" said Nova.

"Yes?"

"Thank you...for helping us...with..."

"That's no problem at all, Nova."

* * *

Later that night, after everyone had left, Derek lay in bed in his pajama bottoms and nothing else reading a book. He was rather drowsy and depressed, and the last thing that he had remembered was that Nova, in a dressing gown, had gone off into the kitchen to have a sandwich and watch a talk show on the video unit in the kitchen. 

He awoke to the sound of Nova's voice in the bathroom over what wounded like softly bubbling water. He got up, peeked in the bathroom, and smiled.

Nova was lying in the Jacuzzi, whimsically dressed in a Colorado Rockies baseball cap and nothing else. She had a ice bucket filled with ice nearby, along with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"I decided I wanted a cocktail before going to sleep, Derek," she said with a smile while grasping the edge of the sunken tub with her toes. "I left you room. Want to join me?"

"Well...I could sure use something to forget about Yvona. Of course. My book was boring anyway."

With a smile, he undid his pajamas and slid into the warm., bubbly water with Nova while she poured him some wine. "What shall we drink to?" she asked as she handed him his glass.

"Eternal freedom from your crazy aunt," smiled Derek.

"How's about the success of the mission, too?"

"Sure, Nova," said Derek. "Cheers."

They clinked glasses and drank. As they stared lovingly into each other's eyes and squeezed close together in the warm tub, they didn't have any idea yet of how closely those two goals would be intertwined...

* * *


	3. Act Three

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS-TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS**

By: **Frederick P. Kopetz**

* * *

**ACT THREE--RETURN TO DUTY**

* * *

I.. **MORNING MEETING**

**Thursday, January 7, 2202**

**Federal Megalopolis**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**0720 Hours: Spacetime**

* * *

Mark Venture had already reported aboard the _Argo_ as the morning of January 7, 2202 began. As he sat eating breakfast, he was approached by Junior Lieutenant Holly Parsons, who was coming over with her breakfast. 

"Good morning, sir," she said with a little smile. 

"Miss Parsons...I told you…we don't have to be so formal unless we're on duty. Okay?" 

"All right," she replied. "What's up?" 

"Remember when you said you were sorry you couldn't come to the Wildstars' housewarming with me last night?" 

"Yes?" 

"You don't have to feel that way at all. It ended up being a total disaster because Nova's crazy Aunt Yvona went berserk and gave us a hard time. Also, Fluffy the Kitten ate the couch." 

"_What?_" 

"The part about Fluffy the Kitten was a joke," said Venture with a dour face. "The part about Yvona wasn't." 

"What did Nova's aunt do?" asked Holly as she began to attack her breakfast. 

"She got drunk and accused Derek and Nova of having been immoral before their marriage after Nova wouldn't give her any more to drink. Her husband Hiram tried to stop her, but she did something really weird to him...we're still trying to figure out what it was." 

"And then?" 

"Then, after Nova told her to leave, Yvona called her these rotten things, spit in her face, tried to assault her, and then all of us had to literally throw her out of Derek and Nova's house. Then, Captain Josiah said he was going to divorce her, and the party just sort of broke up not long after that. Be glad you weren't there, Holly." 

"I think I'm _glad _I wasn't there," said Holly. "Sometimes, TDY late-night shifts can be a good thing. Good thing last night was my last one, though." 

"You're feeling all right?" asked Venture. 

"Of course I am," retorted Holly. "I got more than enough sleep, and I'm ready for duty. What's on today's schedule that I should know about, other than the preparations I have to make at my post?" 

"Well, you know that we're taking off tomorrow. To that end, we're having a staff meeting at 1100 where we discuss the mission and our objectives after the Captain comes aboard and assumes command. Then, after lunch and a few hours' worth of preparations, the Captain has informed me that we're going to meet in formation at Heroes' Hill at 1700, right around sunset, so that we can remember our fallen comrades. After the ceremony, we'll return to the ship in formation and continue our launch preparations. Everyone's supposed to be on board ship by 1000 Hours, so I'll have to leave soon." 

"When's the Captain supposed to be aboard to assume command?" 

"By 1030," said Venture. "Until then, he's got some private business that he said he had to tend to with Nova." 

"I see," said Holly. "Could it be related to that...fracas that took place last night?" 

"I don't know," said Venture. "All Wildstar told me was that he and Nova were going to the Base Chapel at Idlewild for a bit on their way here." 

"Oh." 

* * *

**II. AN OLD FRIEND... REVISITED**

**Thursday, January 7, 2202**

**Federal Megalopolis**

**Tilden Point Space Naval Station**

**0947 Hours: Spacetime**

* * *

Captain Derek Wildstar and Lieutenant Nova Wildstar had many of their things with them as they followed the directions Derek had been faxed earlier that morning at home from Earth Defense Headquarters. They were driving a staff aircar towards what appeared to be the middle of nowhere at the very edge of the Megalopolis. The nearest major trace of civilization was a faraway fence that marked the southern edge of Idlewild Space Naval Air Station, which they had just left Where Derek and Nova now were was on a thin, small island connected to the mainland by a bridge that had been guarded by a force that identified itself as "Federal Park Rangers"; civilian policeman, although policemen carrying AK-01 carbines. 

The facade continued here at this lonely gatehouse in the middle of nowhere. Again, Captain Wildstar was confronted by "Park Rangers", although these were rangers who didn't in the least seem surprised that EDF officers were entering the complex advertised as "Tilden Point Bird Sanctuary". 

"Your identification, please, both of you..." said one of the rangers. 

Captain Wildstar offered his and Nova's. "Just a moment, please," said the "ranger", who took the ID cards into his guardhouse shack. After scanning them and placing a phone call, he came back, and said, "Proceed to the inner checkpoint with the roadblock and the red guardhouse. At that point, you'll be turned over to the auspices of the Space Marines." 

"Thank you," said Captain Wildstar, who slowly drove through the gate as it was opened. 

"There's an awful lot of checkpoints," said Nova. 

"Given what's being guarded here, is it any wonder?" asked Derek quietly. "Now, we're through the outer level of security." 

"I wonder...is there really a bird sanctuary here?" asked Nova. 

"Believe it or not, there is," said Derek. "It's just that...let's say...one needs a government pass to study the wildlife here, and let's also say that certain areas of the sanctuary are also military reservations." 

The aircar drove on for quite a while until it reached another gatehouse out in the middle of nowhere. Above this sentry post, a sign read: 

**Tilden Point Space Naval Support Station. **

**ALL ACCESS RESTRICTED.**

**DANGER: Unapproved access punishable at**

**once with deadly force pursuant to FR-6:59!!**

At this checkpoint, there was a heavy electronically operated barrier, a perimeter fence, and about eight fully-armed Space Marines. 

"**Halt!**" snapped the nearest Marine, who pointed his AK-01 straight at the Wildstars' staff car. He didn't salute, and he was backed up by three of his compatriots, all of whom had their laser rifles trained right on Derek and Nova in a minute. 

"Your identification, please," snapped the Marine as soon as the aircar canopy opened. 

"Yes, of course," said Captain Wildstar. Mrs. Wildstar turned over hers, just as she was aware that two other Marines had materialized near them with portable instruments that resembled binoculars. 

"Retinal checks, please," said a sergeant. Derek and Nova, expecting this procedural wrinkle, looked into the instruments. 

There was a momentary pause; in the guard shack, two of the Marines were conferring over their ID cards while a third looked at a printout coming out of a machine. In another guard shack, a fourth was on the phone. 

Finally, a corporal came up to the biggest Marine (who was still holding a blaster on them.) "Gunny, they check out." 

"Good. Open the damn gate!" snapped the large sergeant as he lowered his weapon and then saluted. "Welcome to Tilden Point, Captain and Mrs. Wildstar. Defense Headquarters has cleared your entry. Proceed to checkpoint "C", and then follow their directions." 

"Thank you, Sergeant," said Derek. 

At checkpoint "C", after passing through a protocol similar to what they had experienced at the main gate, Derek and Nova were directed to park their staff car in a parking lot about a kilometer away, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Then, they would take their seabags and proceed to what the sergeant identified as "access point Romeo," with no further explanation. "Then," said the sergeant, "enter your ID cards and pass codes, and the automated lift will take you to your destination." 

"Thank you," said Captain Wildstar. 

Derek and Nova, still impressed at the security, drove through the second military checkpoint, past, they noticed, a few armored personnel carriers, straight to a small parking lot already filled with a few EDF staff cars. Nothing else was to be seen, save for a paved path and a sign that read, "This way to Access Point R." 

"Whew, glad that's over with," said Nova as the aircar stopped. 

"Now, it seems, on we go," said Derek, who sniffed at the smell of salt in the air. In the distance, he heard waves rolling on a beach that they had only glimpsed in their trip through this strangely empty site. "Got your bag?" 

Nova nodded as she took a single seabag out of the back seat of their borrowed aircar. Derek picked up a similar bag as they walked on. 

They walked through some open country, looking at the view of the Megalopolis to the far north. Finally, in a pine-barren like patch, they found a small sign denoting access point "R". It consisted only of an above-ground elevator access shaft and a small radar array in a building beside it. 

Captain Wildstar went up to the door of the tall shaftway and placed his ID card in a card-reader slot. Mrs. Wildstar did the same with her card. Then, Derek punched in the access code. 

The doors opened, and Derek and Nova found themselves in a lift car that was soon rushing deep underground. 

"This is just like when I went down to the ship for the first time with Venture, IQ-9, and Dr. Sane" said Derek. "None of us knew where we were going." 

"I didn't know, either," said Nova. 

Finally, the lift stopped, and Derek and Nova walked out together into a vast, dimly-lit space near the base of a huge gantry crane. They both walked along, looking up at the vast dockyard as they walked beside each other. 

"Whew, it's warmer down here than outside," said Derek as he set down his seabag for a moment. He opened his peacoat and removed his ascot. Beside him, Nova, in her white peacoat, looked upwards and outwards at the same thing he was looking at. 

"This is amazing," said Derek as he looked up. "The last time I looked at her, her stern was all torn up. Nova, what an impressive job..." 

Nova nodded once as their eyes met, and then they both gazed up at the huge, shiny, and powerful-looking rebuilt form of the _Argo, _which was the centerpiece of this new facility, and the reason for all of this secrecy in this new dock which had been built exclusively for this one mighty space battleship, the ship that was now once again Earth's foremost defender and the home of the Star Force. 

"What's the reason for the new markings?" asked Nova. 

"The anchor on the bow and the stripes on the guns?" asked Derek. "That's the Commander's idea. He wanted the _Argo, _as the base ship of the Star Force, to have unique markings so she could be identified at a moment's glance. You remember the old rules of rank for space warships, Nova?" 

Nova nodded, well aware of both those rules and how Derek had told her how they had caused trouble for the _Argo _on her return to Earth from her one-year patrol cruise a few months ago. 

"Now, since the_ Argo_ is again the official base ship of the Star Force," explained Derek, "the old rules of rank no longer apply to her when she's deployed. Now, we take priority in landing and takeoff rights over everything else in the Defense Fleet..." 

"...just as we did when we were going to Iscandar," said Nova. 

"Yes. I...believe you know what I have to do when I board." 

"I know," said Nova. "Captain Avatar would be so proud of you now, and...so am I." 

"Thank you, Nova." 

As they approached the ship and the Officer of the Deck, a junior officer designated to stand guard at the ship's gangplank, Derek thought, _When I left you, you were practically a wreck. But now, you're ready to cruise the Sea of Stars again. Welcome back, my old friend...._

As Derek and Nova came up the gangplank, the Officer of the Deck spotted them, and snapped a salute. Derek and Nova immediately recognized that the young officer serving as OOD today was Ensign Paul Rosstowski, who looked rather formal in his Star Force whites and navy blue peacoat. Across from him stood four waiting enlisted men in a variant of the Star Force uniform Nova had never seen before; olive green with black trim. 

"Permission to come aboard, Mister Rosstowski," intoned Wildstar. 

"Permission granted, Sir; Ma'am. Welcome aboard." 

At that, the senior enlisted man took a small electronic device out of a pocket and blew into it, filling the area with an electronic whistle that quickly went up an octave; the traditional bosun's whistle. Rosstowski and the men saluted, and the Captain and Living Group Leader returned the salutes. Then, Rosstowski went over to a stanchion, opened a box, withdrew a mike, and intoned, "Attention, all hands, _Argo _arriving, _Argo _arriving..." informing the crew in Naval tradition that the incoming CO had just boarded the ship. 

Then, Derek and Nova left their bags with one of the green-clad enlisted men and made way for the first bridge as the EDF March began to play over the speakers. 

"Derek?" asked Nova. "The new uniforms?" 

"Marine Group," said Wildstar. "It's a new Group that's been formed under Combat Group to replace the old Star Force Troopers. It's basically a Marine Platoon permanently attached to the ship's crew and specially trained to serve as both an external assault force and as shipboard security. The only thing that's new to me is the identity of the Group Leader." 

"Why's that?" 

"Well, he wasn't on the crew list," said Derek as they entered the ship and made way for a lift. "He's supposed to be reporting aboard sometime this morning, from what I understand." 

"Oh." 

* * *

When they got on the bridge, they found Venture, Sandor, Orion, Homer, Dash, Eager, and Holly Parsons on board. 

"Captain on th' bridge!" cried Eager as soon as he noticed Derek. 

"Welcome back," said Venture as he came up and shook hands with both Derek and Nova after he and the new Captain exchanged salutes. Orion came up to offer greetings a moment later, followed by Sandor, Homer, and everyone else. 

"Got here well before us, huh?" laughed Captain Wildstar. 

"Aye. We were busy all mornin' makin' sure she was all ready for ye," said Orion. "Nova," he said, turning to her. "I...heard about what happened at your house last night. I'm so sorry," he said softly. 

"Thanks," said Nova. "But now, I've got other things to think about. I understand we've got quite a mission ahead." 

"We sure do," said Sandor. 

"Umm...at this point, I'm still officially in command as the XO," said Venture with a guilty chuckle. "And I still have to give the orders to assemble the crew." 

"Yes, of course," said Wildstar. 

Venture walked over to his station and said, "Attention, all hands. Attention, all hands. Since you're aware the Captain has just arrived, all hands are to assemble on the main deck before Main Turret Number One at 1030 Hours. To that end, all Group Leaders are to meet on the main deck within ten minutes. That'll be all." 

Wildstar nodded as Venture shut off the intercom mike. Everyone else on the bridge except Wildstar snapped to and saluted Venture. After Mark returned the salute, he nodded and said to Steve Sandor and Nova Wildstar, "I'll meet both of you below. I'll escort the Captain to the area near the turret." 

"Yes, of course," said Sandor. 

* * *

"So, what do you think?" asked Venture as he and Wildstar rapidly walked through the corridors and passages of the ship after getting out of the lift. 

"She looks good. Far better than she did back in November," said Wildstar. 

"She's at about ninety-seven percent of optimal material condition now," said Venture. "The Mechanical Group's still making a few last minor tweaks and adjustments, but Sandor tells me that he expects they'll be done by the beginning of the afternoon." 

"So we should be able to begin our final countdown at 2100 tonight?" 

"Uh-huh. Right on time," said Venture. 

"Great," said Wildstar as they stepped out onto the deck past a few running enlisted men. Venture walked up to the side of the massive first gun turret and paused at a set of rungs. He and Wildstar climbed up the rungs onto the roof of the turret. There, two members of the Mechanical Group were preparing a microphone on a stand as not far away, at both sides of the turret, men and women were running up to form ranks over shouted orders. 

Gradually, order formed as, rank by rank, men and women formed ranks behind their Group Leaders. The Engine Group formed behind Orion, Mechanical Group formed nearby behind Sandor, with Navigation forming behind Eager, Living behind Lieutenant Wildstar, Combat forming behind Dash and Rosstowski, Medical forming behind Doctor Sane and his two assistant Doctors. Flight Maintenance Group formed in its gold on white uniforms behind their Group Leader. Flight, naturally, was absent, but Conroy, Hardy, Buzz, and Lubyanska would arrive tomorrow morning after the ship had taken off. 

Finally, Wildstar watched as two columns of green-clad men formed Marine Group behind a rather imposing young Afro-American officer...with a bald, shaven head. 

_NO!_ thought Wildstar. _It can't be him! Not on MY ship! I have to be imagining that...that can't be...Hemsford!_

"NO…" muttered Wildstar. "That can't be him...." 

"Who?" asked Venture. 

"That isn't a Marine Ensign known as Hemsford, is it?" asked Wildstar. 

"Yes, it is," said Venture. "He just piped aboard a while ago. According to his jacket, he seems to be a pretty good young officer. What's the problem?" 

"Well...did you hear about the ground training exercise we had in December?" 

"Vaguely," said Mark. "Remember, I was in the hospital then." 

"Well, he and I had a run-in then...but we worked it out...I think." 

"Good," muttered Venture as he looked around. "Uh...Derek." 

"Yeah?" 

"Have a look down there at Engine Group...fifth back and sixth back. Recognize them?" 

"Who...that guy and..._.NO!_ It can't be! Venture...is it really...?" 

"Uh-huh. Diane Henson _and _Randall Parmon." 

"Do you think they're gonna try to cause trouble?" 

"I'm not sure," said Venture. "But, scuttlebutt says that they're supposedly...an item." 

"That son-of-a-bitch," muttered Wildstar, recalling the old memories he had relived on his honeymoon with Nova. "But, that's ancient history, now. They'd better remember that, especially on _my_ space battleship." 

"You've got that right," said Venture. They both stood in silence as a few crew members took their places. Then, looking down, they noticed that all 400 members of the regular crew were there. 

At that, Venture began. "All hands, our new Captain has just arrived, and he's asked that these ceremonies be kept brief. Therefore, we will begin at once." 

"Deputy Captain Venture, you stand relieved," said Captain Wildstar. 

"Yessir," said Venture. 

Derek walked over to the mike. "In accordance with my orders, duly issued by Commanding General Charles Singleton, I, Captain Derek Wildstar, do hereby assume command of this vessel as her duly appointed commanding officer. This is noted to the ship's log, this day, 7 January 2202, at ten-thirty-two hours, Spacetime." 

"My first order to you as Captain is for all section chiefs and department heads who are present to assemble in the Central Strategy Room at eleven hundred hours to review our mission objectives and profile. Upon the arrival of all of the ship's company, we will adjourn at sunset to Heroes' Hill to pay homage to those members of the Star Force who died in our last mission." 

Wildstar paused. "I trust that you will serve as a fine crew; an excellent crew. Together, we will endure much, and, together we have a rebuilt, like-new ship in which to cast off on time tomorrow morning at sunrise. I will expect all of you veterans to give me your utmost, and, as for the new members of the Star Force, I will expect all of you to serve me just as well as the veteran members of the crew. To make it simple; I will expect nothing less than the very best from every one of you, and I am confident you will give me that top performance, both for the honor of Earth, and the honor of the Star Force. That will be all. Again, thank you for your attention." 

At that, Wildstar cut off. The crew saluted him, and he returned the salute. 

_Now, _he thought. _The real work begins..._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED……**


	4. Act Four

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS-TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS**

By: **Frederick P. Kopetz**

* * *

**ACT FOUR---TAKING OFF**

* * *

**I. THE STAR FORCE REUNITES**

**Thursday January 7, 2202**

**Great Megalopolis**

**Heroes' Hill**

**1759 Hours: Spacetime**

As the _Argo's_ takeoff date grew ever closer, the old and new members of the Star Force, as per their orders, began to report for duty in the Megalopolis. 

One important ritual that Wildstar had scheduled for this evening was a meeting of the old and new crew at Heroes' Hill, located near the coastline, for the purpose of remembering those who had so gallantly sacrificed their lives during the last mission. 

One of the first whom Wildstar noticed arriving happened to be Kyle Grant, who arrived accompanied by Keesha Grant. While Wildstar and Grant caught up on what had happened to him in the past few months, Keesha turned to Nova and looked over at Hartcliffe. 

"He's really going on the mission with you?" asked Mrs. Grant. 

"Unfortunately, yes," said Nova in a whisper while Hartcliffe seemed occupied. "At least with his wife at his side, he shouldn't be able to bother anyone else. At least we hope not." 

"Oh?" said Keesha. "Ma'am, with all respect, you're naive. Did you hear about that party at Conroy's?" 

"What about it?" 

"There, our outstanding Mister Hartcliffe decided to accost me. Nice man, isn't he?" 

"I'm so sorry to hear that," said Nova quietly. "Really. And thanks for the warning." 

"You're welcome," said Grant as Doctor Sane and Captain Wildstar came up to the front of the group. 

Doctor Sane, beside Wildstar, snapped "All hands, _attention!_" 

All of the Star Force members present quieted down and snapped to. At that, Wildstar said, while looking up at the statue, "Captain Avatar, we have completed our task and have defended Earth yet again. Without your example, and the sacrifices of those that we come here to remember today, we would not have prevailed against our new enemy, the Comet Empire. We come here today to honor those who are now honored here beside you. We come here to remember Sergeant Major Knox, Corporal Kane, and their brave comrades who died in the Comet Empire citadel, along with Lieutenants Bainbridge and Heath from the Black Tigers, who died when helping to defend the ship from the Gamilons for the last time, as well as Ensign Muller, and Ensigns Migdal, Carrollton, and Brooks, who died defending their planes in the Comet Empire citadel, along with many others. Captain, many crewmembers have joined you here in memory. Be assured we will never forget them! We honor them, you, and the rest of the members of the Star Force who have gone on ahead of us. All hands...salute." 

At that, all of the members of the Star Force, both veterans and new members, brought their fists up to their chests in salute. After standing in silence for a moment, they brought down their fists and stood in silence. 

This was an even more serious observance than other observances here at Heroes' Hill had been. The new members of the Star Force knew that they were now part of the legend, and, as such, they would have quite a legacy to live up to, while the veterans looked up at Avatar's statue, well aware of the fact that if hostilities with the new Cometine force continued, they might never return to Earth, and could well join those memorialized here. 

It was quite a solemn moment for all involved. 

* * *

Later on that evening, after some restrained pleasantries on Heroes' Hill, Wildstar gave some crew members permission to arrive back on the ship a little later than some of the others, so that they could visit their quarters on the base to get the last of their things and close up their quarters. Two of those crewmembers happened to be Eager and Buzz, who went together to the BOQ complex. 

"Well," said Eager. "We're winding it up now." 

"Yeah," said Buzz. "You know I'll just be aboard the ship for a little while. I'll be back here later since we're flying to the ship tomorrow morning," said Buzz as he drove along in the aircar they had requisitioned. 

"Ah thought they brought some of the boats and planes aboard already," said Eager. 

"Just the usual ship's boats and the Marine Group boats, the Captain's gig, and the special recon-pod equipped astrofighters assigned to Sandor and Nova," said Buzz. 

"Ain't much," said Eager. 

"Yeah....but you know it's more economical to fly most of the astrofighters onto the ship from the fighter base. Conroy'll be leading us out in the morning." 

"Hey...." said Eager, as he looked back and looked up as they drove through the Megalopolis towards Idlewild Base. "...what's that?" 

"What's what?" asked Buzz as he glanced into his rearview mirror, and saw something roaring up from the base. "Just a plane taking off..." 

"But what's that light off in the distance?" asked Eager. 

Buzz looked in his mirror again and saw another plane taking off. "Must be a training flight or something...I guess...it's... HOLY MOLEY!" he said as he noticed a flash in the distance. "What's going on?" he asked as he pulled over to the side of the road and popped the bubbletop on the aircar. 

Eager stuck his head out, curious at the sound of sirens off in the distance. "That's no drill," he said. "Shoot...we're under attack!" 

Buzz had just enough time to spot the silhouette of the diving Cometine Scorpion before it began to fire. "Eager, _hit the dirt!_" he yelled. 

Eager did so, and then all he heard was the hissing roar of several laser bolts hitting before a massive explosion went off and he heard and saw no more. 

* * *

**II. ANOTHER ATTACK RUN**

**January 7, 2202**

**Great Megalopolis**

**Over Idlewild Space Naval Station**

**2015 Hours: Spacetime**

* * *

"That s.o.b.!" snapped Conroy as he swung his head around in the cockpit of his Tiger. "He just hit the road down there! Well, he's not gonna have a chance to report back to his superiors about this," hissed Conroy as he got a bead on the Cometine attack boat in his gunsight. 

He squeezed the trigger and pumped laser fire into the enemy. A moment later, a fireball went up over the beach and burning wreckage fell into the ocean off the base.

"Hardy, you got up off the ground there?" asked Conroy. 

"Yeah, I did," said Hardy. "Where the heck are they comin' from?" 

"Dunno...they just plunged in and started shooting," snapped Conroy. 

A moment later, four more Tigers roared up to meet Conroy and Hardy. Only two of them had Black Tiger markings, though. One of the others had maroon ground-based markings, while another one of the planes had the gold-on-blue colors of an astrofighter assigned to another one of the ships of the Fleet. 

"Okay if we join this party, sir?" asked Laurel Hartmann from her Cosmo Tiger. 

"You ah most welcome, right now, Miss Hartmann," said Hardy. 

"Thanks. Brandybuck, you take Conroy's right," said Hartmann. "Earnest...Maruyama, you two get on the port sides of Conroy and Hardy and help us form up some flights here. Then, we're going up to chase those green boys right back to wherever they came from." 

"Roger that," snapped Earnest, who was flying the ground-based Tiger 

"Aye, aye, ma'am," said Maruyama, who was in the spare Fleet plane. 

Before long, the two flights were met by two other ragged flights, and the squadron broke off under Conroy's and Hardy's command in two different directions. Conroy's group went after the retreating Cometines who were heading back up to escape, while Hardy's group plunged back down towards the base to defend it from a second wave of Scorpions roaring in towards the base and the city. 

"This is ground control," said a voice in Conroy's headphones. "What's going on up there?" 

"Four of those bogies are making a run for it. I've got some help up here...I'm gonna make sure they don't get back, and try to see where they're coming from." 

"You're go on the first thing, but negative on the second," said Ground Control. "Why's that?," said Conroy. 

"We'll need you back down by the base, and, besides, the _South Carolina_ was out on trials tonight with two cruisers in high Earth orbit. She'll make sure that the ship from where those bandits came from is taken care of." 

"Whose orders are these?" 

"General Stone's," said Ground Control. "We're in touch with the duty unit in Headquarters right now. They just went on alert." 

"All right," said Conroy in a challenging tone. "I'll go with those orders, but if I somehow see that carrier before our ships do, don't count on me sitting down and doing nothing." 

"We wouldn't ask you to do that, sir...we just want you to follow your orders," said Ground Control. 

Conroy nodded, but he thought, _If Wildstar calls me, his orders take precedence over Stone's. Where is he, anyway?_

* * *

At that moment, Wildstar was in his quarters on the _Argo._

He was standing near the cabin's port side, right across from the area where his bunk/pull-down desk sat near the huge bookcase. On that side of the cabin, there was a good-sized storage locker for the Captain's uniforms and personal items. One of the cabin's new additions was a small folding table and three chairs that could be stowed away in a special locker out in the entrance foyer of the stateroom. Wildstar placed his suitcase up on the table, which was set up on the port side of the cabin, and he opened it and rooted through his uniforms and things. 

He went over to his desk to check off a few forms. As he did so, he noticed a pile of paperwork that his runner had obviously left him before, and he groaned to himself. _Not MORE paperwork. Darn! _He glanced at it, shook his head, and sat down at the desk to begin looking over his paperwork. 

After looking over the routine paperwork, Wildstar walked back over to his cabin's storage locker, which had just been enlarged in the _Argo's _most recent refit. 

_Hmmm,_ he thought as he picked up his peacoat from the pile of things on the table. _There's plenty of room for my things in here, especially on the port side of the locker_. _With that experimental program, Nova's stuff is here, on the starboard side... _

Wildstar looked through his wife's uniforms, just slightly bemused when he discovered, in order, four two-piece Living Group uniforms on hangers, four Medical tunics, a long pink dress, a white dress trimmed in pink, and a short bath kimono. He ignored the storage drawers, and looked on the floor of the upper part of the locker, above the drawers. He found, placed neatly in formation, two spare pairs of female Living Group uniform boots in yellow, two pairs of Medical boots, a pair of pink pumps, and a pair of white sandals. Finally, there was a guitar case against the wall of the locker. 

_Nova! _he groaned to himself. _Boy, you sure brought enough...good thing Sandor enlarged this locker..._

Almost as if on cue, the main cabin hatch was undogged from the outside and Nova just stepped in, without tapping or requesting permission to enter. 

"Hello, Derek," sighed Nova as she came in. 

"I see you're moved in already...you sure brought enough," said Derek. 

"Yes. And, what's more, the events of this day, Parmon included, have given me a tremendous headache." 

"Parmon?", said Wildstar. "Oh...that's right. _That _idiot. I hope he's mellowed out a little since he gave so many of us headaches in the past." 

"Judging from what Eager and Homer told me, that's not the case," said Nova. "They both had the misfortune of serving with him on other ships, and even though they say he's a good officer now, he's not the nicest person in the personal department; and he's still just as prejudiced as he was years ago." 

"When did Homer and Eager know him?" 

"Eager knows him from the time he was on the space frigate _Hannibal_between September 2200 and March 2201. Homer was with him on the battleship _New Zealand_on a TDY right after our wedding last year during her refit trials. Based on what Homer told me, Parmon liked to pick on another officer under his command known as Rabinowitz when he was on another ship, and he picked on Homer and Rabinowitz on the _New Zealand_. I think you can guess why. I also heard from Homer that on the TDY, when Rabinowitz invited some friends to a private Chanukah service, Parmon almost started a fight with a one of them...but it didn't go beyond words, luckily." 

"How did Homer know about this?" 

"He was one of the friends Rabinowitz invited, of course." 

"Right: I forgot about that. How did they select Parmon, anyhow?" 

"In spite of everything, Derek, he's a Lieutenant now and he has a good service record, aside from his scrapes during his earlier days. We'll just have to be on our toes with him; that's all." 

"Why?" 

"He said something about wanting to "talk" to me later on, Derek. I'm not sure I cared much for the sound of it, if you know what I mean," said Nova as she yawned and stepped towards a control panel. She flicked a switch, and the metal protective screen began to roll down outside, covering the massive curving viewport that made up much of the forward portion of the stateroom. 

Nova made sure the hatch was locked, and then she walked over to the locker. 

"What are you doing?," he asked. 

"Getting ready to take a shower and turn in," Nova said as she unzipped her uniform. "It's almost 2300. Going to finish putting your things away? The port side of the locker is yours because you need more room than I do." 

"Why did you bring two dresses and all those shoes?" 

"So I'd have a choice of outfits if I have to put a dress on," said Nova as she stepped out of her uniform. "Why are you staring?" 

"_Whoa! _You still have that all-over tan from the island. It looks great on you," whispered Derek. 

"Thanks," said Nova as she began to blush a little as she reached into the locker for her robe. 

Wildstar was smiling as she pulled her kimono off the hanger and began to slip into it. Nova noticed his little grin as she began to close her robe and asked, "What's up?" 

"You're blushing again. This time, it's right down to your belly button." 

"_Stop staring!_," yelped Nova as she clouted Derek over the head with one of her surfer thongs. 

"Ouch!" he yelled. "That was mean!" 

Nova just laughed at him. "Derek, I think you'll need to go in and take your shower after me." 

"Hmmh?" 

"And, I think you'll need a _cold _one, Captain," she said with a little smile as she kicked her shower shoe on and grabbed up a towel. "See you later." 

* * *

A while later, after the cabin was cleaned up, Wildstar climbed into the bunk beside Nova, who was half-asleep in a white mid-length nightdress. In spite of her exhaustion, she still had a hug for him when he crawled in. 

"You look tired," she whispered. 

"Like me to be honest? I am," replied Derek. 

"Just like me. I hope we can get to sleep." 

Derek nodded his head. "Cute nightie," he muttered, looking at her short nightgown. 

"Thanks. I needed it tonight because I just felt chilly," murmured Nova as she cuddled up against Derek's bare chest. "Half the time, it always gets chilly on this ship when you try to sleep. The other half of the time, it's too hot." 

"Do I help a little?" 

"Yes," whispered Nova. "On a night when I'm in the mood, I won't...need it..." 

"Sure...but what about that really naughty thing I saw in the bottom drawer?" 

"That's for really special nights like your birthday," she murmured. "Provided, of course, we don't fall under attack that night." 

At that, the interphone went off. 

"Hello, Captain Wildstar speaking," said Wildstar. 

"This is Homer," said the voice at the other end. 

"May I ask you what's up?" snapped Wildstar. "I was about to turn in..." 

"We just got a message from Conroy. The Cometines have come back." 

"_What?_" snapped Wildstar. At that, Nova sat up in the bunk. 

"There was an attack in the Megalopolis. They went after Idlewild Base, and some of the Black Tigers fought them off. They aren't sure if there's going to be a second wave or not." 

"I see," said Wildstar. "Well, I'll be right down. I've got to try to contact Conroy." 

"Okay," said Homer. "I'll let him know." 

Wildstar hung up, groaned to himself, and got up. "What's wrong?" asked Nova. 

"Cometines," he said as he began to pull his uniform on. "They hit the base." 

"Cometines?" cried Nova. "I'll be right down...." 

* * *

I**II. AFTERMATH**

**January 7, 2202**

**First Bridge, Space Battleship** **_Argo_ **

**2342 Hours, Spacetime **

* * *

On the first bridge of the _Argo,_ even at that late hour, there was still plenty of activity as Wildstar arrived on the bridge. 

"How is it going, Mark?" he demanded as he ran up to Venture. 

"Not good," said Venture as he and Dash stood next to Homer's station. "Conroy and Hardy are still taking care of the last remnants of the enemy forces." 

"Conroy?" demanded Wildstar. "Homer, reach him. Where the hell is he?" 

"This is Conroy," snapped the leader of the Black Tigers from his cockpit a moment later. "We just took care of the last few of the stragglers over the base. Permission to pursue the rest of them to their mothership?" 

"Go for it," said Wildstar as another transmission came in. "Yes?" 

"Wildstar, this is Doctor Sane." 

"How come you're not on the ship?" he demanded as Nova ran out of the lift onto the bridge. 

"I'm afraid that...well...I was straggling a little on the way back from Heroes' Hill..." 

"Are you all right?" asked Nova. 

"Well...I am, but Eager, Buzz, Kato and Ryder aren't," he said. 

"What happened?" demanded Wildstar. "And where are you?" 

"I'm at Central Hospital," said Dr. Sane. "I was summoned here after IQ-9 received a transmission. It seems that Eager and Buzz were strafed near the airbase...they were pretty messed up, but they'll make it, even though they're going to be down for at least a few weeks..." 

_But they can't come with us now, _thought Wildstar morosely. "I see. What about Kato and Ryder?" 

"They were hit while visiting friends at the airbase. We think Kato will make it...but we're not sure about Ryder," said Sane. 

"I see. What about the others?" 

"No other major crew members were injured...although we lost about ten or so enlisted men. I also heard that we lost a few Black Tigers in combat." 

"I see... Doctor Sane," said Wildstar. "Get back to the ship ASAP. We'll need you on board for the liftoff in just a few hours." 

"You can count on me, Wildstar," said Sane before cutting off. 

"Wildstar, this is Conroy," said Conroy as he came up again. 

"Did you find them?" asked Wildstar. 

"We traced them to their carrier, but just as they landed, before we could attack their carrier, they warped out and got away," said Conroy angrily. "Nothing else is around now." 

"OK...get back to base," said Wildstar. "We'll need you on the ship ASAP tomorrow morning. Did you take any losses?" 

"We lost about five or six guys in this." 

"Well, get them replaced ASAP from the replacement pool," sighed Wildstar. "Let the people at the base know that the reassignments are needed on an emergency basis." 

"Right," said Conroy. 

"Wildstar," said Homer. "The Commander's on the main link!" 

"Put him through on the main screen, Homer." 

A moment later, Commanding General Singleton came through on the main screen. 

"Wildstar, I heard that the Black Tigers were involved in a battle." 

"Yessir, they were...and we took some losses." 

"How bad was it?" 

"Bad," said Wildstar. "We lost several pilots...and we also lost some of our regular crewmembers, including Lieutenant Eager, Lieutenant Kato, and Lieutenant Ryder." 

"Dead?" 

"No. Eager and Kato will probably make it. Ryder...may not." 

"Hmm..." said Singleton. "This is bad. But, nothing can delay your launch in the morning, Wildstar. We can give you replacements for the pilots from the pool...but they'll be inexperienced in comparison to the men and women you lost. We can replace the enlisted men, too. As for the officers you lost...you'll have to promote men and women to replace them from within the ranks of the Star Force, Wildstar." 

"I...think I can do that," said Wildstar. "I have a few people in mind..." 

"I see," said Singleton. "Good luck, Captain." 

Wildstar saluted as Singleton cut off. 

"Homer," said Wildstar. "I want the following crewmembers in my quarters, and ASAP...." 

* * *

About forty-five minutes later, Junior Lieutenant Holly Parsons, roused from sleep, waited at the hatchway before Wildstar's quarters along with Black Tiger Laurel Hartmann, Ensign Ryusuke Ito, who was a squad leader in the Star Force Troopers, and Ensign Carl Chafer, who was a Navigation Group officer who had just boarded the ship. 

"I wonder what we did?" muttered Ito as he stood facing the hatch. "We were told to come up here and wait for the Captain." 

"I couldn't have done much of anything...I was sleeping at the base before they called me here," yawned Hartmann. 

"I got caught," said Chafer. 

"Why?" asked Ito. 

"They must've found out about that poker game," said Chafer irritably. 

"Were you winning?" asked Parsons. 

"No." 

"Well, it's an even worse tragedy, then," said Ito. 

"Shhhh..." said Hartmann. "I hear someone coming up the stairs." 

All four of the young officers snapped to as Wildstar came up the stairs. 

"Stand aside," he said as they saluted and he quickly returned the salute. "I'm afraid you'll be up much of the night, but we have a lot to discuss..." 

Wildstar opened the hatch, noticing Nova snapping to attention in the cabin, which was again fully lit. She was, of course, in full uniform again. Wildstar walked in, and the others lined up in front of Wildstar's chair, coming to attention as the captain sat down. 

"At ease," he said. "Mrs. Wildstar, would you close and dog the hatch, please?" 

"Yessir," said Nova as she got up and locked the hatch. 

"This evening, the Cometines attacked Earth again," began Wildstar. "In that attack, a few officers who happened to be near Idlewild Base were injured, some very seriously. Henceforth, I will have to replace some members of the crew, and I have chosen you as the most capable men and women to fill these posts." 

"Effective immediately, Miss Parsons, you will become Venture's second-in-command and assistant pilot, replacing Christopher Eager in all of his duties, including the operation of the Tactical Radar on the first bridge. Since you have been well-trained, and were to operate the Cosmo Radar, in any event, you will be well-suited for this assignment." 

"Mrs. Wildstar, you will retain your bridge post as Survey and Analysis officer. However, you will again man the Cosmo Radar, as on your previous two cruises with the Star Force. IQ-9 will again operate the Observation and Analysis post and will patch the data through to you as he has in the past." 

"Mister Chafer, you are new to the Star Force, but I understand you are very capable. You will assist Commander Venture and Miss Parsons as the third-in-command of the Navigation Group, operating the second bridge astrogation post and supervising the enlisted men there who were previously Mister Ryder's subordinates." 

"Miss Hartmann, you trained well under my command a few weeks ago. It's fortunate that you did, since I have chosen you to replace Thomas "Buzz" Rutherford as the leader of the third squadron of the Black Tigers. I wish you all possible success in your new assignment." 

"Finally, Mister Ito...you will replace Mister Kato as the second platoon leader of the Star Force Troopers. I'm sure you will work well with Lieutenant Lance, who will remain in command of the Troopers and work with our new Marine Group." 

Wildstar paused. "Do any of you have any questions?" 

"No, sir," they all said in unison. 

"Very well, then. Miss Hartmann, you'll return to Idlewild to assist Conroy and Hardy in the processing of the other replacements we'll need for the Black Tigers. The rest of you...will familiarize yourselves with your new assignments and your people by morning. Remember...we're still taking off at 0600 in the morning." 

"Yessir," said everyone in unison as they saluted. At that, they left, with Nova following them. 

"Mrs. Wildstar, hold it," said Derek. Nova turned her head and came back in, closing the hatch behind her as Derek asked, "Why are you leaving, Nova? You know your old job..." 

"I already reprogrammed the Cosmo-Radar for Miss Parsons to operate it as prime user," said Nova. "Sandor and I will have to reprogram it so that I can log in on time in the morning. Because of that, I'll get...maybe two hours' worth of sleep, but..." 

"I know," said Derek. "No rest for the weary in the Star Force, right?" 

"Right," said Nova. 

"You'll be okay?" 

"Sure, Derek. I'll just brew some of my coffee to keep awake...brewing it the way I used to, of course." 

"You mean...?" 

"Black and strong enough to melt the spoon," she grinned. "See you later." 

* * *

**IV. TAKEOFF**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**First Bridge**

**January 8, 2202**

**0548 Hours: Spacetime**

* * *

It was now early morning on takeoff day. By 0600, the _Argo _would be blasting out of her dock. 

"Sandor?" asked Wildstar from his new post at the _Argo'_s Command Station.. 

"Captain, all of our preparations are completed." 

"Captain Wildstar," said Homer. "Headquarters has just transmitted our launch clearance." 

"Great," said Venture at the navigator-pilot's station. "Captain?" 

"Sandor, disconnect the ship from all dockyard power sources; disconnect all umbilicals." 

"Disconnecting ship from all external power sources and umbilicals," said Sandor as the lights inside the _Argo _dimmed for a split-second and then came back up again. "We are now on internal power. Making preparations to roll back all gantries." 

At the appropriate commands from Sandor's Group, the gantries began to roll back, with their indicator spotlights going one by one from green to red. 

"Gantries pulled back," said Sandor a moment later while watching his screen. 

"Feels good to get the ol' girl up again, doesn't it?," said Orion from his post. 

Wildstar simply nodded. "It does. Sandor, haul in the gangway: prepare for takeoff!" 

Sandor flicked a switch, and the ship's gangplank folded itself up into the side of the hull, slamming to with a hiss of compressed air and a resounding _thunk_. Inside the underground dock, a klaxon began to blow; it was intended to alert all dockyard workers to clear the area. 

"Gangway retracted," snapped Sandor. 

"Sandor, what is our condition of material readiness?" asked Venture. 

"We are now in condition zebra; all watertight hatches and fittings are secured," replied Sandor. "The ship is now totally severed from the dock." 

"Captain, we're ready to cast off," said Venture. 

"Venture, begin launch sequence," ordered Wildstar. 

"Aye, aye, sir!" said Venture with a slight grin. "Orion, commence energy buildup for auxiliary engines." 

"Aye, aye: Auxiliary engine, main switch on!" The white-haired engineer flicked a number of switches. His console began to light up. "Starting astrocompass," snapped Venture as the central compass began to glow slightly. An insistent, building whine of power began to resound through the ship as the auxiliary engines continued their energy buildup. "Auxiliary engine, normal revolution 1600: both port and starboard boosters are balancing well," said Orion as the hum of the engines steadied "Engines balanced and ready," he said a moment later. 

"Activate gyro-stabilizer; accelerate slowly to maneuvering speed of two-point eight," said Venture. 

The _Argo'_s auxiliary engines kicked in, and the ship began to creep forward. 

"Clear of all obstacles, entering the departure channel," said Venture as the huge space battleship slowly cruised out of the cave-like docking bay into the ocean. 

"Space battleship _Argo_," said a voice over the bridge speakers. "This is Dock Operations, Tilden Point. You have cleared this base and are now being handed off to Operations in Defense Headquarters. Best wishes to you on your mission." 

"They didn't say that last time," said Homer as the ship bobbed along on the waves. 

"I think that's because we had to wreck their locks the last time we left," chuckled Dash. 

"Do you think they still have any of those magnet missiles around, sir?" said Holly from her new post. 

"Parsons, don't remind me of that!" snapped Venture. 

"Well, this time, it'll be easier. As a matter of fact, I think this is the first time we left Earth without someone shooting at us, isn't it?" said Dash as he stretched while watching the horizon outside. 

"Yeah, you're right," chuckled Rosstowski as the _Argo _cruised on, occasionally tailed by some seabirds. "First time I've ever seen it from up here on the bridge." 

"And the same goes for me," said Holly Parsons from her new post beside Sandor. 

"Enjoy the view, you two," chuckled Dash as he thought, _Newbies!_

The _Argo_ cruised southeast, with the coastline of the South Shore the Megalopolis at the southeastern end of Tokyo Bay slipping past as she turned, heading southeast towards the open sea. 

After another few minutes, Orion said, "Open the valve to the wave motion engine starting cylinder: five minutes to ignition!" 

Down below in the engine room, Ensign Bradley Carver looked around and said, "Where's the valve he wants? I'm not familiar with this new _Andromeda_-type energy generation unit!" 

He suddenly felt a nasty slap on the back of his head, and he yelled "Hey!" 

"It's over heah, ya numbskull!" said Lieutenant Randy Parmon as he pointed angrily at a valve wheel. 

"You shouldn't hit me like that!" yelled Carver. "Sir, you tend to your section, and I'll tend to mine." 

"Keep actin' like that, boy, and ya won't have no section!" yelled Parmon. 

"What's going on down there?" yelled Yamazaki as he walked up just in time to hear old Orion yelling over the intercom. 

"Yamazaki! Are your lads _asleep_ down there? You received an order to open the starting cylinder valve! The Deputy Captain's yelling for power!" 

"We're opening the valve now, sir!" snapped Yamazaki as he pulled the correct lever and the readouts switched. "Whose fault was this?" he demanded. 

"Mister Carver's" said Parmon. 

"Sir...it's only because you..." began Carver, who was squelched by an evil glance from Parmon. 

"Ah ain't through with you, yet," said Parmon. "I'll meetcha later, boy, when yoah watch is over!" 

"You two, forget it and get to work before the Chief has our hides, Parmon!" yelled Yamazaki in an annoyed voice over the throbbing whine of the engine. 

"Yessir," said both of them while exchanging evil glances. 

* * *

"What was the problem, Orion?" demanded Venture on the bridge. 

"Seems the new lads are just learnin' their jobs..." said Orion. 

"They could learn a bit _faster_," huffed Venture. 

"Aye, and they will," snapped Orion. "Increase inner pressure of wave motion engine: energy charge, ninety percent!" 

As the whine of the engines grew louder, Venture looked back and said, "Auxiliary engines, maximum output. Take off in one minute. Sorry about the delay, Captain." 

Wildstar nodded. 

At that, the _Argo'_s bow wake began to grow higher as the huge space battleship gained speed. 

"Wave motion engine, energy charge one hundred percent: approaching one hundred and twenty. Start the flywheel!," said Orion. 

"Starting flywheel, sir!" screamed Carver in the engine room as he activated the flywheel while Parmon and Yamazaki glared on. 

The new wave engine's massive red flywheel began to spin rapidly. 

"Energy charge, now at one hundred and twenty percent!" said Orion. 

"Approaching takeoff speed," said Venture. 

"What's our projected course?" asked Wildstar. 

"Standard heading; Alpha-five," sir, " said Venture. 

"Defense Headquarters has given us clearance and a clear path," said Homer. 

"We'd better check that out in case any sightseers have any small atmospheric craft in the area," said Wildstar, as a strange feeling suddenly hit him. "Nova, give us a quick scan of the area; Parsons, follow that up with a tactical." 

"Yessir," said both of them. Nova began scanning first, and briskly reported, "Gross flight path clear to tropospheric limit, sir." even as she thought, _I wonder what he's thinking?_

"Holly?" asked Wildstar. 

"Clear on tactical, Captain," she said quickly. 

"All right," thought Wildstar, who thought, _Why can't I get out of my head the idea that we're being watched...and by something hostile, too?_

Venture sat back and tightened his hands on the controls as the mighty ship gained still more speed, splashing up an even bigger wake at its bow. 

"Venture, prepare for takeoff." 

"Ten second countdown starting! Ten...nine...eight...seven..." 

As Mark spoke, a huge wave dramatically broke over the ship's bow and weather deck as the _Argo'_s speed increased even further. 

"Six....five..." Venture said out loud. 

Wildstar tensed against his seat, awaiting the sudden "kick" he'd feel for a moment as the wave engine blasted to life. 

"four...three..." 

Orion smiled as the energy curve showed "nominal" on his readouts. The new wave engine was whining like a demon now as it awaited its upcoming blast to life. 

"two...one..." 

Outside, water continued to course off the weather deck as the _Argo_ cruised on, gleaming in the early morning sun. 

"Wave motion engine contact now!" snapped Venture. 

Underwater, the wave engine blasted to life in a blazing white blur of liberated energy. The ship shuddered, and began to blast forward at an increasing rate of speed as a huge bow wave appeared, throwing a massive amount of spray back over the guns, bridge tower, and superstructure of the massive space warship. 

"Okay, here we go!" snapped Wildstar. "_Argo_, take off!" 

"_Argo _taking off!" repeated Venture as he pulled back on his helm yoke. 

The _Argo_ roared both forward and upwards at the same time, blasting an extremely massive wave all around the ship as its mass began to lift upwards out of the sea. 

Venture sat back and pulled back a bit further on his helm yoke. The ship's bow cleared the ocean first, followed by the rest of the massive vessel. Venture gave the wave engine another burst of power, and then the thrust blasted the rest of the resurrected old battlewagon up from the sea in an ascent that could only be described as majestic. The bow strained against the bonds of Earth, turning to starboard under Venture's able control while the last of the _Argo's_ red keel rose up out of the water. A bright flare of light broke free from the water as the space warship's engine nozzles cleared the ocean surface, and the gleaming water of the ocean flew off the keel in an impressive trail as the rebuilt _Argo _plunged up into the sky at exactly 0630 hours, Spacetime, half an hour after departure. 

"All clear: trim for cruising speed!," snapped Venture. "Main wings, open!" The _Argo'_s wings slid out from her hull like the wings of a giant seabird as the ship's slow ascent sped up. 

It did not take long for the _Argo_ to gain speed and roar up into the heights of the sky. The coastline and the Megalopolis hung behind and below the ship like toy landscapes as the _Argo _approached the cloud cover over the Great Eastern Sea. As her engines throbbed on with a mighty roar, she entered the overcast, clearing the cloud cover a short time later. 

At that, Venture checked his readings and levelled off for a time, slowing down just slightly. "Homer!" he called out. "Have you heard from the rest of the Black Tigers yet?" 

"Not yet: Wait a moment: here's their signal now. Switching to loudspeakers." 

Pete Conroy's voice came over the speakers a moment later as he said, "This is Black Tiger Flight Group Leader Conroy. Request permission for my squadron to enter approach for landing aboard the _Argo_." 

"Granted!" said Wildstar eagerly. 

"Captain, this is second squadron leader Hardy. Request permission to enter my final approach for landing on the _Argo._" 

"Permission granted!" smiled Wildstar. 

"This is third squadron leader Laurel Hartmann," snapped a familiar voice. "Request permission to enter final approach for landing aboard the _Argo_." 

"Permission granted," said Wildstar. 

"Captain, this is fourth squadron leader Tatiana Lubyanska," said a voice that not all of the bridge crew recognized. "Request permission to land aboard the _Argo_," she said. 

"Permission granted," said Wildstar. 

Homer laughed. "Two lady Tigers? What's this group coming to?" 

"They're more capable than you'd think, Homer," said Rosstowski beside him. 

"Yeah? You're new here on the bridge; what would you know?" chuckled Homer. 

"More than you think," said Nova. "I trained with them recently, and they're good." 

"We'll see what happens when the missiles start flying," chuckled Dash. 

"Our last training exercise together was the Battle of Denver," said Nova. "There were plenty of missiles flying then, Dash." 

"Oh? When did _you_ become a Tiger?" said Dash in a slightly snide tone of voice. 

"All right; that's enough!," snapped Wildstar from his post. "We've got a job to do here!" 

"Yessir," said all of the combatants together, duly chastened. "I have them on tactical radar now," said Parsons. "Forty-eight Cosmo Tigers: distance, 11,000 meters, speed 42 knots and decelerating! Video panel on!" 

With an expert flick, Holly switched on the video panel, revealing a nice view of the ship's four fighter squadrons approaching in four "V" formations. Before long, the lower hatch opened, and the planes from the first two squadrons screeched to a stop one by one on the deck, each held by the magnetic arresting fields, even as their fellow pilots from the other two squadrons did so on the upper two bays. When Conroy's plane arrived and was stowed, the lower bay hatch was closed, and the _Argo'_s complete Fight Group was now finally on board, with twenty-four fighters in the lower bay under Conroy's and Hardy's command, twelve air-to-ground strike fighters in the port side upper bay under Hartmann's command, and twelve reconnaissance planes in the starboard side bay under Lubyanska's command. Those planes, when combined with the six medical boats, three landing boats, three torpedo boats, two specially equipped recon planes, two spare strike fighters, and Super Star Fighter the ship carried in the Boat Bay, made up sixty-five boats and planes. When one combined those with the two maintenance boats and two jet recon boats the ship carried in the forward hangar bay near the Mechanical Engineering section, one got a total of sixty-nine planes and boats; all of which were now finally on board with their pilots and flight crews. 

A few minutes later, the _Argo _began to accelerate again on a blazing contrail from her engines as she continued to gain altitude over the Pacific Ocean...Great Island was now left far behind. Soon, the sky began to turn dark around the ship as it cleared the upper reaches of the atmosphere and Earth began to look like a vast blue, white and tan ball beneath the space battleship. 

"Venture, retract the wings!" snapped Wildstar. 

"Retracting wings." 

The wings folded back into the ship's hull a second later. 

"Commence second stage: blast us out of orbit," said Wildstar. 

"Aye, aye, sir!" 

At that, the _Argo_ began to surge forward. 

Soon, Earth itself began to slowly recede on the ship's viewscreen as the space battleship cruised into orbit. 

Wildstar nodded to himself at his Command station, pleased at the success of the Star Force's departure from Earth. "All hands," he said over the ship's intercom, "come to attention and render a salute to Earth as we bid her farewell ...for now." 

On the bridge, everyone snapped to and solemnly saluted, thinking of the loved ones they were leaving behind. 

Even Hartcliffe and Sakamoto turned serious for a moment as they stood with the other pilots of their respective squadrons on the battleship's starboard side observation deck. 

As the bridge crew stood in rendering their farewells and silent homages to Earth, Wildstar thought, _With the exception of my in-laws, all of those I love the most are either in space or here aboard this vessel. Especially...here..._

When Wildstar said, "All hands, end salute," he couldn't help glancing up at the Cosmo-Radar as he sat down. His eyes and Nova's met for a moment, and a thousand words passed between them in silence. 

The bridge doors opened a moment later, and Laurel Hartmann came on the bridge, stopping before Wildstar to salute and say, "Captain, I'm here as previously ordered to inform you that my squadron will be ready to lead off in our attack maneuvers once we come out of warp near Mars." 

"Great. Is Miss Lubyanska ready to defend against a simulated fighter assault?" 

"Hope not, sir. I want to win this one," she said with an evil grin. "Will that be all, Captain?" 

"Yes, Miss Hartmann. You're dismissed. Prepare to head to your warp station." 

Laurel nodded, saluted, and left. 

"All hands," said Wildstar over the intercom. "We will be in position to make our test warp to Mars in twenty minutes. Secure all stations and make all preparations for warp." 

_Now_, thought Wildstar as he looked up at the screen at the receding Earth just one more time before Nova switched the view to a forward one, our work begins. _I hope we're up to the task. This time, I have a feeling we can't make any mistakes. And why do I still have this feeling that we're being watched?_

As Wildstar took a deep breath, he knew better than to ask for another status report from Miss Holly Parsons or Mrs. Nova Wildstar. Both his radar officers knew their jobs; and he knew that one or both of them would give a report if something came up within their range. 

With that thought in Wildstar's mind, the _Argo_ cruised on towards its warp test point, between the Earth and the Moon. 

* * *

"Time to make our status report," hissed the Cometine reconnaissance ship's pilot. "Correct," said the Scorpion's communications specialist. "General Naska," he said as his tight-bean transmission was encoded upon sending. "We have the _Argo_ on visual at long range. They've just left Earth orbit. Sending a visual now." 

On his carrier, Naska smiled a tight smile as the image of the hated ship came up on his screen. "Hmmm....other than a fancy new paint job and some stupid Terran heraldry, you've changed little, Star Force. This time, you'll suspect nothing at all when we move in for the kill." 

"Should we attack them near their home planet, sir?" asked one of Naska's officers. 

"No, we'll let them cruise unbothered for a while. It'll give them a false sense of security once we do finally strike! They'll have no idea what hit them!" sneered Naska before he began to laugh derisively. "And, what's more, Gernitz will be so pleased once I bring him the news of a glorious victory against those fools! I softened them up last night...now, it's time for the kill!" 

At that, Naska began to laugh like a fiend. 

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Act Five

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS-TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS**

By: **Frederick P. Kopetz**

* * *

**ACT FIVE---NASKA, GERNITZ....AND AN OLD "FRIEND"**

* * *

**I. OFF TO MARS... **

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**Port**** Side Upper Hangar Bay**

**January 8, 2202**

**0650 Hours: Spacetime**

* * *

On board the _Argo_, warp klaxons were going off all over the place.

"I can't stand space warps!" yelled a mechanic as he ran up to Hartmann's Cosmo Tiger. Due to the imminence of the exercise, the pilots were on a high state of alert, strapped into their cockpits.

"So?" said Hartmann.

"Ma'am, I've been through too many warps on this ship! It's waaaaay bad up here on the upper bay!"

"So? Get to your station, strap down, and shut your eyes, Sergeant," said Laurel patiently. "We have one minute left..."

"And if we die?"

"We won't," huffed Laurel. "And if you think we will, when you get to your station, well, you've got thirty seconds or so to get right with God. Hurry up, or you might just miss your chance!"

"Aye, aye, ma'am..." said the sergeant as he ran off, looking very sweaty in his yellow on white Flight Maintenance uniform.

_Ohhhh....these dweebs!,_ thought Hartmann irritably. _How many other people are like this on this ship?_

* * *

"C'mon! What the hell are you, half-trained boots?" snapped Hemsford as he looked around at his Marine Trooper Group.

"Sir, some of us have been through warps before...and all sorts of weird things happen! You'd better make sure you're strapped down good!"

"Yeah, I know, I know," said Hemsford as he locked his harness as he sat in a chair in the Marine Group quarters occupied not so long ago by Knox and his men. "You see green elves and pink elephants and other crap, you get sick, you use a barf bag while you're feelin' one with the Sea of Stars. Any other stuff you guys have to tell me?"

"_THIRTY SECONDS TO WARP!_" snapped Venture's voice over the intercom.

"Yeah, I know!" snapped Hemsford at the speaker. "Do _you _have guys down here ready to wet their beds, XO?" he sneered.

* * *

"Twenty seconds to warp," snapped Venture as he locked his harness into place.

"Roger!" said Wildstar as he snapped his harness.

"Wave energy, one hundred percent!" said Orion.

"Final warp countdown!" snapped Venture as he sat with his hand on the throttle lever. _"Ten...Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five..._"

_Here we go_, thought Wildstar. _Once again, we bid a farewell to Earth and her moon..._

"_...Four ...Three ...Two ...One ..._**ZERO!**" snapped Venture.

_"WARP!_" snapped Wildstar from his new bridge station at the aft section of the bridge.

"_WARP!_" repeated Venture as he pulled the throttle lever back hard while, beside him, Dash flashed him a quick thumbs-up.

The _Argo's _wave engine nozzle and auxiliary nozzles flashed pure white for a second with a fierce burst of tacyhonic energy before the ship began to waver and disappear into hyperspace in a dazzling, disorienting burst of scintillating white and rainbow-colored light as the space battleship blurred and faded away into apparent nothingness.

Aboard the _Argo, _her crew began to feel very uncomfortable and disoriented as they were snapped into a bizarre altered state of awareness by the effects of the space warp upon their minds.

At his post, Venture quickly shut his eyes to block out the bizarre and dizzying procession of images and colors that usually flew around as one disappeared into hyperspace for a moment. Closing his eyes helped, but it didn't block out all of the sensations as he mind his mind and body stretching out, out, out into infinity, becoming one with the Universe, becoming nothing, becoming all, and then coming back together.

Mark sat in his awareness for a moment and then groaned as the succession of bizarre sensations began all over again. He immediately began to feel nauseated and exhausted as his consciousness felt as if it was drifting out into space...

...as if he was swimming in space...

...as if he was a child, a man, an old man, and then a child...

...as if he was and was not human all at once.

The ship shuddered for a second, and Venture opened his eyes just in time to see something that looked uncomfortably like an ancient Roman chariot racing towards him on the ship's bridge on an unaccountably sunny day as the bridge opened up...

...he closed his eyes again to restore a sense of sanity as he heard a weird voice chanting, over the buzzing hum, _and that was the way it was, Tuesday, December..._

_Oh shut up, _thought Venture as he firmly kept his eyes closed.

At her station, Nova's eyes opened for a moment during the warp. Around her was a vast crowd of screaming, cheering people. Where she was, she didn't know. She thought it was some kind of coliseum or ancient baseball park. Then, she looked. _It is a ballpark_ she thought. Down below, the attention seemed to be focused on four long-haired jiggling little figures in brown Nehru jackets, looking surrealistically like some rock band playing along with the power on their amps "off". Nova's riddle was solved a minute later when some girl next to her in mid-60's clothes began to scream, "_PAUL! I LOVE YOU! PAUL!_"

_I've been hanging around Rosstowski too long, _thought Nova with a shake of her head before she got very sleepy, turned into Coca-Cola, and floated off into a Shea Stadium vendor's soda cup before realizing she was really on the _Argo _in warp space. Unknown place, unknown time...

In his plane, Bryan Hartcliffe was having a wonderful, unmentionable fantasy as he imagined images of his wife (and other women, too), running around the ship in various states of undress.

Suddenly, there was his MUM.... appearing out of the mist, looking very annoyed!

_Shooooot! _thought Hartcliffe as he felt himself drifting on what felt like the winds of space...screaming his tail off as galaxies, planets, and stars floated past.

"I told you ya shouldn't bloody stare at women like that, Bryan!" boomed his mother's enraged voice from deep in the cosmos.

_"Mummy!"_ he yelled.

"I'll have to take you over me knee and spank ye, won't I, Bryan?" raged his mother as she appeared out of the mist to grab him.

"Mummy!" he yelled. "Protect me! I'm _sorry_!" he yelled, crawling up into her lap.

"Not until you take your medicine, lad!" she snapped. "HEY! Stop grabbing at that!" she raged as a smaller Bryan grabbed at her breast. "You've bloody been weaned already, luv!"

"Mummy...can I play with yer feet?"

"Certainly NOT!!!" yelled Hartcliffe's mother as the buzz of warp came over them and began to fade....

* * *

Right on schedule, the _Argo_ faded back into real space in a blaze of multi-colored light right near Mars.

Venture raised his head, taking a few deep breaths as he collected himself. "Warp completed."

"What a mother of a warp," groaned Wildstar as he put his head in his hands and shook it from side to side. "Damn! It's worse back here, somehow."

"Wave motion engine, condition normal," said Orion. "The new _Andromeda_-class engine worked perfectly. The power output and throughput was better than we ever had..."

"Maybe that's why my head feels like someone's been usin' it for a basketball court," said Rosstowski from beside Homer.

"_Your _head...what about mine?" said Homer.

"Good, Orion...." gasped Wildstar. "Sandor?"

"Damage control reports no damage to the ship, Wildstar," said Sandor as he studied his readouts.

_What about the crew? _thought Derek as Nova looked back at him, looking somewhat green herself.

* * *

"_Mummmyyyyyyyyy,"_ groaned Hartcliffe as he lay curled up in what felt like his mother's lap.

He sat up, discovering that he was hugging the landing gear of his plane, just below the nose.

"Hey! Look at YOU!" laughed Jablonski, Hartcliffe's wingman, as Bryan straightened out his arm. "Are you in love with your plane, or what?"

"Shut up...we can't let Conroy or Hardy know about this," said Hartcliffe as he jumped back into his plane.

"HARTCLIFFE!" barked Conroy over his earphones as soon as he got back in and re-sealed his helmet. "Where were you? Hardy and I called for you and Jablonski three times!"

"Sorry, sir...just checkin' out me gear...the plane kinda shook durin' the warp..."

"Okay...I'll buy it...THIS time," said Conroy irritably.

* * *

"Venture, what's our current position?" asked Wildstar.

"We're...twenty megameters away from our planned launch position for the Tigers," said Venture after a moment. "We should be in position in just a few minutes at our current speed."

"All right."

It wasn't long before Laurel and the rest of her squadron were awaiting their takeoff order from the bridge.

_So, here we are,_ thought Laurel as she sat back, listening to the sounds inside her sealed cockpit as the flight deckhands stood waiting at their standby positions in the upper fighter bay. _Once again, we've left Earth, and we're about to take off on another exercise. It's going to be an easy one; I've led squadrons through simulated attack runs like this a thousand times before...But, why is every sense in my spirit telling me otherwise? Why am I sitting here as jittery as a new cadet on her first solo? Could it be something to do with...that attack last night? What is going on here?_

_Boy, I hope this is going to be nothing more than an ordinary exercise..._

"Third squadron of Black Tigers!" snapped Wildstar's voice over Hartmann's headphones. "We have reached the launch point! Take off at once!"

"Aye, aye sir; we're on our way," said Hartmann in a cool, calm voice that masked the turmoil in her mind. "Strike fighters!" she barked as she flicked the proper controls and prepared to bring her throttles up to military as the elevator deckplate locked with her fighter bay and began to lower her plane down towards the flight deck. "It's time to rock!"

"Ha!" snapped Tatiana Lubyanska over hear headphones. "You'll be spotted and shot down like ducks!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"We've never been head-to-head before, ma'am! Today I'll see what YOU can do, and let me tell you, _Bozhe moi_, I can do it better."

"We'll see," grinned Laurel. "Third squadron... Launch!"

As soon as Laurel finished, the plane reached the flight deck. She began to maneuver towards the launch tube, zigging and zagging slightly as she turned her ship to face in the proper direction.

The flight bay tech's signal wand hit the deck, and Hartmann pushed the throttles all the way up to military and blasted out of the _Argo's _upper flight bay launch tube like a bat out of hell; open space was around her in an instant.

* * *

_Now, _she thought. _We'll see if my hunch is right or not. I hope it isn't. We don't need any more real enemies around today..._

Before long, the rest of her squadron was all around her. Together, they blasted off towards their first objective: an attack range on the Martian satellite Phobos....

So far, the exercise had apparently gotten off to a flawless start.

* * *

This was the general plan: Laurel and her squadron would "attack" the simulated range on the small moon, and, after facing some simulated ground defense fire, the ground crew on the base was to call the _Argo _for "rescue".

In the meantime, Hardy's squadron would launch, remaining near the ship as the BARCAP (Barrier Combat Air Patrol). Lubyanska's squadron would then launch, heading out as the FORCAP (FORward Combat Air Patrol) on a recon run.

After Lubyanska spotted the "attackers", her squadron would defend the ship at far range while alerting Hardy so that his squadron and the _Argo _itself could ready their defenses against the "attack" as Hartmann flew in to "attack" the _Argo _and her squadrons before the exercise ended; the squadron with the highest simulated "kill ratio" would "win" the exercise, of course.

It would be a challenging exercise, but it would be a smoothly run operation.

* * *

"Any contacts on the radar?" asked Wildstar.

"None," said Holly Parsons from her post. "It's as quiet as the grave out there, sir."

"Same goes for long-range contacts," said Nova.

Captain Wildstar nodded acknowledgement from his post. "Homer, any transmissions?"

"No... Uh...wait a minute!" Homer said. "The monitoring station on Phobos has just reported that it's under attack!" added Homer as he reported Laurel's mock attack on the target range, signaling the beginning of the exercise.

"This is Lubyanska," snapped a voice over the radio.

"What did you spot?"

"A formation of bogies...heading towards us."

"Take care of it!," snapped Wildstar. "All hands to battle stations!" he said as the klaxons went on.

"Derek, I'm picking up an indistinct radar image at RZV-225; range, twenty-eight megameters, speed, forty space knots. It's...breaking up...approaching faster...now at forty-three knots..." said Nova as she watched her screen.

"Captain, I'm picking up the same image...I can identify it...three deck planes, at twenty-four megameters, speed, steady at forty-three space knots!" said Parsons from the tactical radar. "They seem to be getting past the recon squadron's patrol area!"

"Hardy..." said Wildstar from his post. "Send a flight towards RZV-225 and intercept the aggressors!"

"Roger, they're on their way," said Hardy in his plane. "I'm stayin' heah to guard the perimeter!"

Even though they weren't thinking about it at the time, that was when the fun _reall_y began out near Mars.

* * *

Out in space, Laurel Hartmann and her squadron had just completed another mock attack on the target range on Phobos.

"That was a good one, ma'am," reported one of her flight leaders, a young Junior Lieutenant known as Bosley. "We got all of our targets!"

"This is Charlie Flight Leader Yarborough," drawled a heavy Southern accent over Laurel's headphones. "We got all of our designates, ma'am. Ah think they're still tryin' to clean up the damage back there on that rock!"

"This is Dog Flight Leader Susanne Washington," said a young Afro-American lady from her cockpit. "We just went over that base, chewed them up, and spit them out, ma'am!," she snapped. "I hope we can do the same to Lubyanska's squadron when they show up."

"So do I. Good shooting, guys," snapped Laurel. "Vakkur, Iiyama..." she called out to her wingmen. "Stick close, and tell your gunners to keep on scanning those skies; we could have the enemy showing up here any minute, and I know that they're guys just waiting to show me up. We're not gonna let them do that, are we, gentlemen?"

"NO WAY, MA'AM!" yelled both of them from their cockpits.

Then, Hartmann went silent.

"Ma'am!" called out Vakkur. "Anything wrong?"

"something doesn't feel right..." muttered Laurel.

"Ma'am?" called out Kris from Laurel's second place in the rear of the Tiger's cockpit. "What's wrong?"

"Miss Bormann, keep your eyes peeled on that radar! What do you see?"

"Nine...ten blips, ma'am. They aren't flying any kind of formation I recognize...and..."

At that moment, a hail of yellow surges of plasma energy appeared around the squadron.

Then, Hartmann's stomach dropped when she noticed visually that the approaching planes weren't EDF planes...and that they weren't firing practice-intensity rounds.

A scream came over the airwaves as Brandybuck's plane was hit over in Charlie Flight. Ensign Brandybuck died a mere moment later, his Tiger a pile of debris, his RSO and gunner both quick-frozen and dead in the blackness of space.

Two more Tigers blew apart as Hartmann finally saw what was approaching: a speeding, howling flight of Comet Empire Scorpion gunboats.

Interference (jamming from the enemy planes) made Laurel cry out as a blast of white noise came over her headset. Then, even though she was in a great deal of pain, Laurel managed to flip the stick over hard to starboard to evade the enemy fire as her black, gold and red Cosmo Tiger banked like crazy.

As she looked out and around, two bursts of flame told her that another one of her squadron mates, in Baker Flight, had just bought it.

"What's going ON?" yelled Begin from Laurel's aft 30/30 turret as more fire blasted around them. "Our ships aren't supposed to be doing that!"

"Those aren't our ships, Corporal, in case you haven't noticed!" snapped Laurel. "Get your guns out of practice mode and into full power now..."

"But we need orders from the..."

"To hell with orders!" snapped Laurel as the plane evaded another burst of enemy fire. "If we call up for permission, we'd be dead in seconds! Just get our systems up and running so we can give these green scumbags a real fight! Kris! Same goes for you!"

"Aye, ma'am!" snapped the young Ensign as she began to flip arming switches in a cold sweat.

"All planes!" barked Hartmann as she changed over to an alternate frequency and then back again. "This is Hartmann. "If you haven't done so already, get your systems into full combat mode and hit that enemy squadron! If you see Cosmo Tigers, do not attack them; the exercise is off...repeat...!"

"Hartmann!" snapped Tatiana Lubyanska over Laurel's headset. "We just caught your transmissions... what's going ON out there? OVER!"

Laurel flicked another two switches and said as all of the appropriate comm frequencies came up in multiplexing mode. "Lubyanska, Hardy, Captain Wildstar, this is Hartmann. We have just fallen under attack 3 megameters away from Phobos from a squadron of Cometine Space Scorpions. We are taking action to intercept the invaders, but may require backup...OVER!"

"Miss Hartmann, this is Captain Wildstar," snapped Derek over her headset. "Your transmission has been acknowledged! Lubyanska....the exercise is off: get out there and give Hartmann a hand!"

"DA, sir!!" said Tatiana.

"Hardy, keep that fighter cover up over the ship...we might..."

"Derek!," snapped Nova from the cosmo-radar. "Sixteen unidentified objects have just appeared on my scope at TX-112: range, fourteen megameters, speed, thirty-one space knots...they're..."

Suddenly, two of the enemy ships opened up with blasts of plasma fire from the three forward main gun turrets that appeared as Nova rapidly brought the enemy fleet up on the main video panel. The bursts dissipated before they could even reach the _Argo, _but they still looked rather impressive.

"Four battleships, eight destroyers, and four spacecraft carriers," said Nova as she looked at the image. "Distance, twelve megameters. Speed, thirty-two space knots..."

"Comet Empire ships," hissed Wildstar. "All hands, COMBAT STATIONS!" snapped Wildstar as the ships fired again. He rapidly flicked on the alert klaxons.

"Nova, Range!" he shouted.

"Eleven point five megameters!" she replied.

"I don't know why they're firing at us," said Dash from the Combat station beside Venture..."Their guns can't do any damage from that range; ours sure..."

Dash was proved wrong a moment later as three heavy plasma beams smashed into the _Argo's_ port side observation post as they skidded down the ship's hull.

"Port side hit!" snapped Sandor.

Then, one of the battleships let loose with its bridge shock cannon array.

As the vortex sped towards the ship, Wildstar knew they'd be finished if it hit them; like everyone else, he had seen too many of those Cometime shock gun vortex beams crush EDF ships at Saturn-Titan.

"DAMN!" yelled Wildstar. "Venture!!!" he yelled. "Evasive!"

"Here we go!" barked Venture as he flicked the proper controls and the _Argo _dropped below the ecliptic like a broken elevator. She just barely avoided the vortex beams, but ran smack into a thicket of fire from the destroyers. Everyone held on as Venture evaded a second burst of fire from the destroyers by tilting hard to starboard.

The _Argo's _movement threw the growing plume of smoke and flame from her battle wounds backwards in an eerily familiar fashion that was all too much like the previous battles the great ship had fought in.

However, this battle was quite unexpected; just as unexpected as the Space Scorpion attack at the hands of the Comet Empire a few months ago that heralded the beginning of that conflict.

Now, in what seemed to be turning into a second chapter of the same conflict, Derek Wildstar was again taking the _Argo _into combat on this, the eighth of January, in the year 2202, at 0742 Hours, just a little more than an hour and a half after her departure from Earth.

The difference between that attack in early September 2201 and this attack in January of 2202 was all around him; this time, Wildstar was going into combat with the Star Force already deployed and ready for action. And, unlike that previous action, everyone aboard the_ Argo _was primed and ready for combat.

_I'm damn glad I have my regulars here this time around, _thought Derek as he looked around the first bridge, thinking very much of that first attack a few months ago. _I'd take Venture at the helm any day over that damned Junior Lieutenant McCoughlin, _thought Derek as he looked over to his right at Venture as he worked his controls. _I'd even take IQ-9 in a minute over that Lieutenant we had in Analysis on that patrol cruise as part of the Fleet; neither Commodore Falworth nor I could ever quite put up with that girl. And...that chubby old Lieutenant Cunningham we had at the cosmo-radar? Give me a break! I'd take Nova over him in a second. At least she doesn't complain about the equipment..._.

"Derek!" cried Nova from her post. "If they bring in more of those ships, do you think we'll be able to keep up with them?"

"I'm sure of it" said Derek.

_Of course... _thought Derek with an upraised eyebrow. _...my new Missus does have her quirks..._

"Captain!" said Homer as the enemy fleet stopped. "We're receiving a transmission from the enemy fleet!"

"Put it up on the main panel," said Wildstar.

The crew gasped as a green Cometine face came up on the screen. "Welcome, Star Force, I am General Naska of the Comet Empire..." sneered the enemy commander, who seemed to be in young middle age. He wore an elaborate blue and black uniform with red and gold trim.

"General Naska," said Wildstar as he stood up much in the same manner that Avatar had when he was speaking to General Lysis of Gamilon. "I am Captain Derek Wildstar...the Captain of the _Argo,_ and commander of the Star Force. Have you encountered us before? What do you want?"

"You haven't had the pleasure of speaking to me face to face before, but we HAVE met before in battle."

"Where?" demanded Wildstar.

"At Brumus," sneered the Cometine general. "Then, I ignored the warnings of Desslok and thought your ridiculous pile of scrap metal would be easy to beat. I was wrong. You fought me off into disgrace. But, in disgrace, it seems I survived Prince Zordar. Did you ever guess we would be back for vengeance?"

"No...we thought you were dead. Are you behind all of these recent attacks on Earth? If so, Naska, the game ends here...today. I'll see to it."

"Brave words, Captain," sneered Naska. "However, I am not the sole author of your disgrace, nor of your eventual conquest. I have been asked to relay a message to you by my new commander. His flagship is approaching the edge of your solar system even as we speak now. Here's an image of the doom your benighted planet will be facing."

The image changed, and everyone gasped. A large fleet was approaching the solar system, led by an immense black space fortress that looked just like the type of ship that Prince Zordar had been aboard when made his final stand against Earth. Only Trelaina had been able to stop him.

A bald, snarling Cometine appeared on their screen. "You look both delighted and pleased," said the enemy commander. "Star Force, greetings. I am Baron Gernitz, successor to the post vacated by the late Prince Zordar. It is my understanding that you had been defeated by Zordar and were about to surrender?"

"We were..." said Wildstar. "BUT, as you know, we didn't surrender."

"Yes. I've come to learn, from your news media reports, that YOU were the one responsible for what is proving to be a futile resistance. We have been probing your defenses for the past few weeks and monitoring them. Your world is soft. Exhausted. Still merely rebuilding. An easy plum for us to take. Today, many of your people will die, but you and the officers of the Star Force will live. Do you know why?"

"WHY?" snapped Wildstar.

"So that you can experience the doom that we reserve for traitors and rebels against the might of the Comet Empire. Zordar was not the only one of our commanders. There are many Houses of my people, spreading into space in all directions. I will enjoy seeing you before a firing squad, Captain Wildstar, after you are tortured, that is...after you experience a show trial...and after you see your young bride tormented before your eyes, maybe even growing fat with one of OUR children? Do you like that? My boarding party, therefore, has special instructions for our meeting. I'm sure it'll be quite pleasant..."

Nova went white and gasped a little as she looked into Gernitz's lust-filled eyes and guessed that he was the one who wanted to carry out the promised torment himself. _YOU DEVIL! _she thought as she looked back at Derek for support.

Wildstar stood gritting his teeth in a snarl. "Try it, Baron," he said in a low voice. "You'll have a hard fight to win..."

"Oh?," said Gernitz. "Before I leave you to Naska, you may want to see what we're doing to Earth at this moment. To your capital, that is..."

The view switched again to an image sent from a recon Scorpion. The Megalopolis was on fire in several places. Wildstar clenched his fists as the view changed to that of the area around Idlewild base...the base had been hit. Some Cosmo Tigers were in battle, and, the view changed again to that of some EDF SAM (Surface to Air Missile) batteries firing at the enemy planes, and a view of one of them being hit. The view switched, one last time, to that of another carrier task force in Earth orbit.

"We heard your flagship was away from the home planet on maneuvers," said Gernitz pleasantly. "After you're finished with Naska and he withdraws unscathed per orders, we'll meet again...be assured of it."

At that, the transmission ended with much snarling and laughter.

_YOU MONSTER!!!_...thought Wildstar.

At that, Naska's fleet began to approach, at much faster speed.

"Distance, ten megameters!" said Nova. "Naska's fleet is now in firing range."

"Rosstowski!" snapped Dash.

At the Artillery post, Rosstowski said, "Main turrets one and two, and auxiliary turret one, ready to fire. Distance, ten megameters. Firing angle...plus five degrees. Pulse lasers also being readied."

As more fire raked around the _Argo _and several enemy planes approached, the forward turrets turned and locked into the proper firing positions, with each striped gun pointing lethally towards its target.

"Ready to fire!" barked Dash.

"Great!" said Wildstar. "All guns, OPEN FIRE!"

And, at that, the _Argo's _forward gun turrets began to reply to the enemy's rude wake-up call with several impressive blue plasma energy surges of their own.

The _Argo'_s fire blasted straight into the heart of the fleet. Two of the beams blew apart two of the destroyers, while the rest of them converged in a mighty surge that ripped through one of the enemy space battleships like a knife through hot butter, blasting it apart in a spectacular ball of flame.

_Yeah,_ thought Wildstar. _Paydirt! Good going, guys! Keep it up, and we'll teach those guys a thing or two!_

Aboard the _Argo,_ the ship's gunners were quite busy as the battle raged around them.

A typical battle routine was currently going on in the space battleship's number two main turret as the turret commander, Ensign Kyle Densbury, waited for directions from the bridge from Rosstowski.

"Okay, guys, stand fast!" snapped Densbury.

"Roger that," said the first gunner, who was a Sergeant named Rodham Maxwell. "Did the angle change?"

"Didn't hear a damn thing yet," said Tech Sergeant David Norris, who was manning the port side gun next to Maxwell. "Hey, Mike," he yelled. "What about you?"

"I didn't hear about any changes, either, Sergeant," replied the third gunner at the starboard gun, who was known as Tech Sergeant Mike Garrand.

As the turret crew awaited new orders, the turret speaker suddenly came on, and Paul Rosstowski's voice came over the speaker, stating, "Main Turret Number Two, correct gun angle by plus one point four degrees."

"Roger that, sir..." barked Densbury. "Crew, correct angle by plus one point four."

Garrand was the first one with his hands on his controls, quickly working the proper levers to raise the gun by the specified amount as he watched the enemy targets on his gunsight display; Maxwell and Norris quickly followed suit.

"Acknowledged," barked Mike as the two blurred video images that represented the two halves of the target met. They were aiming at a carrier and its escorting destroyer. "Correction completed."

"Correction completed," said Maxwell.

"Correction completed," added Norris.

At his station, Densbury quickly pushed a button that sent a "Green" signal up to the Artillery and Combat stations on the first bridge as he said, "Sir, all guns are on target" As soon as he did that, the three gunners sat waiting with their fingers on the green firing buttons at their stations.

"All guns ready and on target," barked Rosstowski over the speaker,.

"FIRE!" barked Dash a moment later on his circuit.

Like a well-oiled machine, the gunners in turret number two and their mates in the _Argo's _other main turrets and the auxiliaries pressed their firing buttons a split-second after the "green" signal appeared on their boards as Rosstowski pulled his gunnery circuit interlock lever on the first bridge, which closed and armed the firing circuits in each of the turrets.

A millisecond later, the gun breeches glowed white with liberated energy and flew back with a loud metallic bang as the distinctive roar of the main guns barked through the turret, followed by a momentary loud buzz and hiss as the plasma bolts blasted up the gun barrels and roared out into space as the magnetic seals locked behind the bright blue flashes of energy.

As soon as their eyes adjusted, the gunners glanced at their screens as the bolts of energy roared out towards their targets. They smiled as they noticed that the enemy's attempt to evade the _Argo's _fire would be unsuccessful.

A cheer went up in the turret as soon as the two of the beams of energy ripped through the carrier and one blasted through the destroyer. Both enemy warships went up in bright balls of flame that told them none of those aliens were gonna be writing home to Mother in the Andromeda Galaxy again in this life.

"Captain," said Dash on the bridge. "All turrets were right on target: we scored five hits."

"Confirmed," said Nova from her post. "One carrier and a destroyer just disappeared from my scope."

"Where are the others?" asked Wildstar.

* * *

At that, two of the battleships fired. One of them fired its forward turrets, while another fired its shock guns.

Venture, while evading the shock cannon vortices, ran right into a second salvo of conventional fire from the other battleship.

"Damn...they're playing a cat and mouse game!" snapped Dash.

"Yeah...looks like we're the mouse," quipped Rosstowski. "C'mon, you guys," he barked over the intercom. "Bring down that battleship! Correct all firing angles!"

"They're still coming," said Nova. "Range... now seven point two megameters."

"All turrets...Correct firing angles!" snapped Dash.

"All gunners correct angles by another plus one degree," said Rosstowski as the guns ponderously turned as the_ Argo _twisted hard to starboard to evade the enemy fire.

"Nova, where's Hartmann and Lubyanska?" asked Wildstar.

"Still engaging the enemy planes near Phobos," said Nova.

"Dash!" snapped Wildstar. "Order Hardy's planes out to attack the enemy fleet...and order Conroy to take off and cover the ship!"

"Roger," said Dash as the _Argo _was hit again, this time by several plasma bolts from two of the battleships.

"The sonar room has just been hit," said Sandor. "Wildstar...if one of those ships hits us with those shock guns..."

"I know," said Wildstar. "I remember what happened to Slate's battleship squadron at Saturn-Titan...Homer, patch me through to Hardy. Dash...tell Conroy not to launch!"

"WHAT?" said Dash.

"You heard my orders, Dash," snapped Wildstar. "Homer! I need Hardy ASAP!"

"Doing it now," said Homer.

* * *

"Hardy!" barked Wildstar.

"What is it, suh?"

"Concentrate your attack on the Comet Empire battleships. Disable their shock guns. Then... just rake the flight decks of those carriers, and get back in here on the double with Conroy and the rest of his squadron."

"Suh?"

"They'll be taken care of as soon as you land. I need the area clear...and tell Hartmann and Lubyanska to stay around RX-232 near Phobos until told otherwise."

"Got it," said Hardy, who was beginning to figure out what Wildstar was planning.

"Dash," snapped Wildstar. "Help out Hardy's squadron. Get those battleships."

In the turrets, Garrand and the others soon re-trained the guns, and, a moment later, the _Argo's _main guns fired yet another salvo at the enemy fleet. One battleship was hit, and another was damaged.

A moment later, Hardy's squadron began to strike. "Heah we go!" he smiled as he and his planes streaked down on the Cometine battleships.

But, as they were beginning to learn, this frontal attack wasn't going quite the way they wanted. Two planes were lost in the first few seconds.

"Damn!" snapped Hardy. "Everyone...regroup...we're trying that from another angle..."

"Aye, sir," said Bryan Hartcliffe. "I guess if we can't get 'em one way, we'll do it another, right, sir?"

"Right," said Hardy. "But without your chattuh."

Hartcliffe gritted his teeth in frustration as he swung his Tiger around for another pass, locking the aft part of the battleship's bridge tower in his sights in a hurry. "Missiles...take out those blokes...."

The missiles went, and the ship's bridge tower blew apart. Soon, the whole ship began to go up as Hartcliffe flew into the gas cloud, smiling as he watched bodies flying out of the ship.

Some of the officers and men were spacesuited...some weren't. It didn't matter as Hartcliffe let fly with his nose guns and sent them all to the next life as he took out his aggressions in a move that was just as vicious as it was dangerous.

"HARTCLIFFE!" snapped Hardy as Hartcliffe flew away from the ship as it exploded. "What did you do that for?"

"Puttin' em out of their misery, sir. Ah hope they go to 'ell as fast as we do."

"That was unnecessary as well as suicidal, Mistah," said Hardy. "We don't play it that way in the Star Force, got it?"

"Whatever you say, sir," sighed Hartcliffe as he swooped down on another battleship...checked behind him to look at his six...

...and then, his eyes bugged out as a shape began to shimmer in behind him.

"What the.._.bloody..._" he said.

"Hartcliffe?" said Hardy.

"I'm ....I'm..."said Hartcliffe, who went silent as a load of static filled Hardy's headset.

"Mistah Hartcliffe!" snapped Hardy as he looked out towards the battleship and saw missiles and bombs streaking towards it from another ship.

"I'm...fine" said Hartcliffe. "Hadda break off me attack, though?"

"That wasn't you?"

"No..." said a shaken Hartcliffe.

"Who was it, then?," asked Hardy.

"A...Gamilon dive-bomber that just got SMITE'd onto me six," gasped Hartcliffe. "And...he must have a beef with the Cometines."

"Hartcliffe?"

"Don't worry about me shootin' at survivors, sir. HE'S doin it!"

* * *

"Orion," ordered Wildstar. "Get ready to stop all engines at my command after Hardy gets in."

"Sir...we're gonna need that power..."

"Yes...but we'll need it elsewhere in about two minutes...if you take my meaning."

"Wildstar!" said Sandor. "Wave motion gun?"

Derek just nodded with a grim smile. "No other choice. And it needs a test."

"HUH?" said Nova . "Derek...twenty contacts...around Hardy's planes and the enemy fleet!"

"Did they launch?," snapped Wildstar.

"No....they just...appeared out of nowhere. They...."

"Wildstah!" said Hardy on the bridge speakers. "Gamilon planes have just appeared around us! They're usin' SMITE!"

"Hardy...keep them from getting to the..."

"I don't think you have to worry about that," said Hardy.

"Why not?" demanded Wildstar.

"Well....they're helping us attack the enemy fleet...and..."

"Captain Wildstar!" snapped Homer. "A message is coming in...directed to you by name!"

"Who is?" began Derek. However, he stopped a minute later as melodious, familiar, but mildly maniacal laughter resounded over the bridge speakers.

Wildstar and the others gasped as an all-too familiar image came up on the _Argo's_ main screen a moment later. The image was that of a tall, chuckling Gamilon, clad in a grey uniform, with a red and black cloak, blond hair, and dark, piercing eyes.

It was a face Wildstar had seen a thousand times in his dreams...especially his nightmares.

"Desslok?" asked Wildstar.

Leader Desslok of Gamilon acknowledged Wildstar with a slow, ironic salute. "Yes. I hope I haven't arrived at an inopportune time, Captain Wildstar?"

"If...I may ask, what are you doing here?"

"Wildstar, it appears that we have a common enemy. I tracked him here and it seems I caught up with him just in time. Is Baron Gernitz aboard one of those carriers?"

"No..." said Wildstar slowly, as he began to realize Desslok's intent. _I never thought I'd be giving him information, but.... _"Desslok...Gernitz is not on the carrier. From communications we received from the enemy, it appears that he's on a Cometine space fortress at the edge of the solar system. A General Naska is in command of this carrier group. I met him before at Brumus, it seems."

"Naska?" said Desslok as his eyes narrowed and darkened.

"Yes...he said..."

"Wildstar, Naska and I had prior dealings...when I was once in the regrettable service of Prince Zordar and his daughter Invidia. Those dealings...were not pleasant," said Desslok with a dangerous smile that Wildstar recognized. For a moment, Derek almost pitied Naska. "As I note the _Argo_ is damaged, would you and your planes clear the area, please?" said Desslok. "My fleet is at your space coordinates RJ-232, behind the Cometine fleet. I'll divert Naska with a conversation while you clear the area."

"Then?" asked Wildstar.

"Then, Naska will be dealt with. We'll speak about Gernitz a little later, you and I. For now, as you repair your damage, relax, and enjoy the show. It should be...interesting."

And, at that, Desslok faded off the _Argo's _main screen.

"Derek," said Nova a moment later. "Desslok's planes are heading back towards his fleet...which I've just spotted on radar. It's a pretty good-sized fleet..."

Wildstar nodded. "Orion, belay my previous orders. Dash, order Hardy back to the ship on the double. Full turboburners."

"Yessir. Then...?"

"I think we'd better close the blast shields. I think I have an idea what our...ally...is going to do next."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	6. Act Six

ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE

STAR BLAZERS-TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS

By: Frederick P. Kopetz

* * *

ACT SIX---THE LAST TRIAL

* * *

I. A CONVERSATION WITH NASKA

Desslok's Flagship _Gamilstadt_

The Vicinity of Mars

January 8, 2202

0810 Hours: Eastern Standard Time

* * *

"Talan," said Desslok as his planes began to return to his carriers, "...is the area around Naska's fleet clear?"

"It will be shortly, Leader Desslok. His fleet is now disabled and sitting dead in space. Our planes are out of the area, and ...so are the Star Force's."

Desslok nodded. "Talan, bring up the Desslok gun."

"Bring up the Desslok gun!" snapped Talan.

The _Gamilstadt's _crewmen got busy, and, a moment later, the ornate brazen firing stand emerged from its hideaway in front of Desslok. Deep within the bowels of the ship, power was transferred to the Gamilon surge cannon as the familiar, low, ominous sound of energy buildup began.

"Talan, open a connection to Naska's flagship," ordered Desslok.

"Yessir!"

A moment later, Naska appeared on the Gamilstadt's screen as he stood on the bridge of his flagship, the single-deck carrier _Venshana. _"Leader Desslok...what a pleasant surprise," he stammered.

"Not for you," said Desslok. "I note that, as far as you were concerned, it was not finished between you and I after you underestimated the Star Force and allowed them to defeat you at Brumus?"

"I merely asked you to appeal to Zordar for me!" snapped Naska. "And then, you turned traitor against our House!"

"Yes, and for good reason," said Desslok. "Your House only desired plunder and conquest without a good reason, and your superiors used me and played me for a fool without just cause. On the other hand, I was fighting for the honor of Gamilon. When I learned that the Star Force was fighting even harder for the honor of Earth, risking their lives even to the death for the love of Earth and each other, being as idealistic and honorable as I thought I was, it was a simple matter to decide where my true sympathies were. And, as I see that your quest for glory merely switched itself over to a new master, a master who attacked my own ships and worlds without cause..." added Desslok as he paused for a moment.

* * *

"WHOA!" said Dash on the _Argo_ as the Star Force watched the exchange between Naska and Desslok with the ship's blast shields raised after Hardy's squadron had returned; Lubyanska's and Hartmann's squadrons were still far away, flying patterns near Phobos. "He has an even better reason to attack them than we do, Wildstar! They attacked him _first_!"

"Yes...it seems just like them," said Wildstar. "But Desslok didn't stand down. Now I see what sort of risk he took by originally helping us."

"...and," continued Desslok, "...since I am doing nothing more than defending my own interests and my own people, I feel no guilt whatsoever at sending you to your death, a death you so richly deserve."

"I may die," snapped Naska. "But others will continue the fight. You haven't seen the last of Gernitz's House, Leader Desslok. I've recalled the forces that were bombarding Earth. Very soon..."

"Thank you for the warning, Naska," said Desslok with a thin smile as he cut off the transmission. On the bridge of his flagship, Talan snapped. "Energy buildup complete, Leader Desslok. Fifteen seconds to firing."

"Now comes your end, Naska," said Desslok calmly as he pulled back the safety on his Desslok gun.

"Ten seconds to firing," said Talan. "...Eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one..."

"FIRE!", said Desslok as he squeezed the firing grip of his gun.

* * *

The Desslok gun went off, blowing a massive pink energy surge towards Naska's fleet. It hit his flagship dead-on, blowing it apart with very little effort.

Naska died in a scream and a roar of energy, but he died with a rictus-like smile on his face, because he knew that his final transmission would soon accomplish its result. _I sent two of my carriers off with Paltris when we split up earlier today...they can deal with the Star Force, _he thought._ And...I also alerted Gernitz. Soon...Desslok will pay. I will not have died in vain!_

The Cometine fleet blew apart, filling space with the pink, lurid roar of its demise as Desslok stood smiling on the bridge of the _Gamilstadt._

However, the Leader noticed something emerging from warp right in front of the energy cloud.

"Leader Desslok!" snapped Talan. "Cometine destroyers! And...a battleship!"

"What? So soon?" said Desslok in surprise...but it was too late.

The _Gamilstadt_ was hit, once, twice, three times over, from attacks from the destroyers at close range. Not far away, the battleship opened fire on one of Desslok's carriers with its shock gun. A moment later, a Gamilon tri-deck carrier blew apart, followed by a Gamilon battleship.

Some Gamilon destroyers tried to shield Desslok's flagship as every short-range gun on the blue battlecruiser was firing over the Gamilon ships to try to hit the Cometine destroyers, but two of the Gamilon ships perished even as one of the Cometine ships blew apart.

* * *

Not far away, the _Argo_ was also coming under attack. Missiles and energy bolts were flying around the Earth battleship even as the blast shields were going up over the bridge windows.

"A large Cometine fleet...and at close range!" cried Holly Parsons from the tactical radar. "Distance, four megameters. There's six carriers, two battleships, and many escort ships, for a total of twenty-three enemy ships!"

"And...I'm reading a large fleet approaching at the edge of my radar range...about a hundred and fifty megameters beyond Desslok's fleet...off by the near edge of the asteroid belt." cried Nova.

"How many of them?" asked Wildstar.

"_Over three hundred ships_...plus a large space fortress...bringing it up on video."

Nova flicked a switch, and the bridge crew went white for a moment.

"Gernitz's flagship!" hissed Wildstar. "That ship alone could destroy our whole Defense Fleet...and it's approaching at full speed...if it attacks us and Desslok..."

Wildstar didn't need to finish the sentence. Instead, he ordered, "Homer, put me through to Hartmann and Lubyanska."

"The channel's opened," said Homer.

"Hartmann, Lubyanska...join up and attack the ships attacking the Gamilons. We've got to give Desslok some breathing space. Then, don't land, but remain around the Gamilon fleet until I order you to land on the _Argo_. We've got to take care of that carrier fleet behind us at once!" said Wildstar.

"Got it," said Hartmann. "Tatiana...give me a hand!"

"_DA!_" she said with a smile.

* * *

A moment later, both squadrons were streaking towards the Gamilon fleet, letting loose all of their missiles at the Cometine ships.

On the _Gamilstadt,_ Desslok smiled with appreciation as the two Black Tiger squadrons took care of the immediate threat. "Wildstar...thank you," he said under his breath. "Talan, have our fleet turn about one hundred and eighty degrees...and have our remaining carriers launch every available plane...and then have them assemble in front of my flagship."

"Leader Desslok, that's at the far edge of even our improved SMITE range. It'll be dangerous."

"For our sakes...they'll have to be stopped. And then...we'll SMITE our remaining three battleships and our remaining three combat carriers around the enemy fleet...and, last of all...we'll warp behind Gernitz's battleship while they're occupied. And then...I'll have one chance to strike!"

"For Earth?" asked Talan.

"For Earth, as well; as for Gamilon's honor," said Desslok. "I never want it to be said, if it comes down to it, that my last battle was fought with me waiting impotently for our doom. And...we're not finished yet!"

* * *

II. WILDSTAR'S MOMENT

Space Battleship _Argo_

The Vicinity of Mars

January 8, 2202

0832 Hours: Eastern Standard Time

* * *

"Enemy fleet...range, four point eighty-two megameters!" said Nova. "Derek, they're slowing down!"

The _Argo_ had turned to face the fleet, and her forward guns and torpedo ports were blazing like mad as they were just able to hold off the enemy fleet.

The _Argo_ took a glancing hit on her stern from a destroyer as she began to turn.

On his bridge, the commander of the enemy ship smiled, said, "Gunners adjust your aim...blow their engines out..."

The destroyer fired again from "below" as the _Argo_ turned. The port side auxiliary engine nacelle took a moderate hit...systems inside the engine shorted out, and the engine's RPMs went down...but, a minute later, the starboard engine took a dead-on hit.

Inside the nacelle, the engine's power coupling exploded when the engine was hit. The engine flared energy in a huge burst, and then went dark, with smoke trailing out the engine nozzle into deep space as a fire raged inside the unit.

Orion saw the output going down and demanded, "Yamazaki! What's goin' on down there? The auxiliaries are goin' red!"

"Sir!" said Yamazaki from the engine room. "The port and starboard boosters are hit. The port one is down 75. The starboard one's dead!"

"Chief!" said Lieutenant Diane Henson from her panel at the rear of the engine room. "I'm reading fire in the starboard engine!"

"Shut her down and void the air out of the compartment!" he snapped. "Parmon! Get a crew over there ASAP and shut all the auxiliary power couplings to the starboard unit when the fire goes out! Be prepared to get your crew in space gear to do it manually if it doesn't work!"

"Yessir!" he said. "Carrington. Get your ass up here!" he snapped.

* * *

"What's the situation with the engines?" asked Wildstar a few minutes later.

"The fire in the starboard unit's out. The port one's at 40," said Orion. "Thank heavens they didn't get the main engine...she's still runnin' at full power. Our speed's just a little reduced."

Wildstar nodded, relieved.

"Captain," said Homer. "I'm getting a transmission from Hartmann."

"Put her on the bridge speakers," said Wildstar.

"Captain, this is Hartmann. We've helped Desslok...but our fuel is running low. We'll need to land soon."

"All right. You and Lubyanska...get your squadrons back to your holds."

The Black Tigers returned, but they were coming in under enemy fire. Two planes were hit as they came towards the ship...and two planes came in damaged as the ship shook under them as they landed. All in all, out of their twenty-four planes, seven were lost and three damaged in the battle. The Star Force was holding, so far...but at quite a cost.

When the Black Tigers had returned to the ship, Wildstar said, "Venture, perform a ninety-degree turn to take us up above the ecliptic, and then accelerate at full speed to a point nineteen megameters above the fleet."

"Wildstar?" asked Venture.

"Prepare for full speed. Can we do it?"

"It'll be a little risky with one auxiliary out," said Orion. "But...I think I can give it to ye. Y'know we can't warp with that auxiliary engine out..."

"That's all right. We'll need some maneuvering space...and then, we'll take care of that fleet after we put some space between them and us for a bit."

"Roger," said Venture. "All hands...prepare for maximum speed..." he said as the _Argo_ made its turn and accelerated away with the enemy destroyers in pursuit.

* * *

"General Paltris!" said one of the crewmen on the Cometine task force's flagship carrier.

"The _Argo_'s trying to clear the area!"

"Gernitz would never forgive us if we allow that ship to escape!" yelled Paltris. "ALL ships! Keep up the pursuit! Change course! Catch them! Cripple that ship, and then prepare a boarding party. Have all boarders set their weapons on stun...we're to take them alive!"

"It won't be hard," said the crewman. "Sir, Captain Shadavar, on one of our destroyers, said that he took out one of the _Argo_'s engines. If they let him get a lucky shot in, he can get another."

"Sir, they've just changed course again, but our destroyers are still after them!"

At that, Paltris grinned. "Great. I want to SMASH the Star Force! Change course...and close on in them, he laughed. "Commence the assault with missiles...and then we'll stand off and launch our planes while the battleships continue their bombardments...When they're crippled...we'll commence the boarding operation."

* * *

The chase continued. Even damaged, the _Argo _was able to outrun her pursuers with Venture's maneuvering and course changes. Finally, the _Argo _knocked out her closest pursuers with several shots from her main guns and made another course change."

"Distance from enemy fleet, now thirteen megameters," said Nova. "We were able to outrun them for a bit...but they're still coming."

"No further damage to the ship...but we can't take much more of this sort of punishment," said Sandor.

"I know...and, for a bit...we won't have to," said Wildstar. "Orion, how's the main engine?"

"Energy output normal..." said Orion. "She's still holdin'..."

"Good. Stop all engines...and then transfer **all **energy to the wave motion gun!" said Wildstar.

"Wildstar!" said Venture. "They're still attacking...!"

"Distance to enemy fleet, now just twelve megameters!" said Nova.

"Incoming fire!" said Parsons.

"Wildstar..." said Venture as he looked back at the Captain with an incredulous look. "You aren't...?"

"I am. Now, we've got one clear chance to just get rid of them...and do what else we'll have to do to defend Earth and help Desslok, since he helped us. Orion?"

"Stop all engines...switching output," said Orion as the _Argo_'s bridge went dark for a moment.

* * *

"General...the _Argo_'s stopped," said Paltris' executive officer, Major Handanbal.

"I wonder why," mused Paltris as he ran a hand through his white hair. "Maybe their Captain is going to surrender?"

"Perhaps he realizes he's beaten at last!" laughed Handanbal.

"Yes...those Earthers should have _some_ sense. Well...we'll stop the attack, but keep our planes at the ready. After all, we'll have to pick them up when we take them prisoner! Send a message requesting their surrender...and let's be nice about it! They're fought so hard, after all...All ships, stop firing! We want _some_ live prisoners, don't we?"

At that, both men laughed like mad.

* * *

"Energy level...now at eighty percent!" said Orion as the bridge crew sat at the ready with their goggles on. "Bear in mind, our range will be down a little with one of the auxiliaries out..."

"At least they've stopped firing...for the moment," said Nova.

"Captain...I'm getting a message from the enemy fleet," said Homer.

"What are they saying?" asked Wildstar.

"They're requesting our surrender," said Homer.

"Never," hissed Wildstar. "They'll get our answer soon enough. Dash?"

"Opening safety lock," said Dash at the combat station controls as he pulled back the plunger on his handgrip. "All preliminary preparations complete!" he said over the increasing whine.

"Energy level, one hundred percent!" said Orion as, outside, the _Argo_'s huge bow muzzle began to glow as the magnetic restraining field reached its full strength and the bow shutter and equipment began to bleed excess tachyons into the glowing muzzle.

"Begin final countdown," snapped Wildstar.

Dash nodded. "Right," he said as his hand tightened on the trigger. "Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one...ZERO..."

"FIRE!" snapped Wildstar.

"FIRE!" repeated Dash.

And, at that, a white flame like the fire of Hell itself roared out of the _Argo_'s bow muzzle, blinding Paltris even before it reached his fleet. He frantically screamed orders for an emergency warp-out...but all of them were too late.

Even damaged, the _Argo_ was more than able to deliver the death-blow to Paltris' fleet. In just a moment, his fleet was reduced to nothing but a ball of flame and gas as space was lit up all around in a lurid glare.

For now, the threat to the Star Force was over with. The last of the forty-two ships that had left X-3 three days before to attack Earth and the Star Force had met their fates thanks to both the Star Force and the Gamilons.

However, there was still Gernitz himself left to reckon with...

* * *

"Leader Desslok!" said Talan aboard the still embattled _Gamilstadt._ "The _Argo_'s just finished off the carrier task force."

"Excellent," said Desslok with a grim smile as the ship SMITE'd away the last of the Gamilon battleships. "And now, for our last move. Prepare for warp..."

* * *

"WHAT?" said Gernitz.

"Sir," said Varlan. "We've just observed that the _Argo_ has finished off Paltris. He had just informed us that he was requesting their surrender, and then they were apparently destroyed by the _Argo_'s wave motion gun."

"That idiot," said Gernitz. "Well, he deserved it for letting down his guard around the _Argo_. Now, are we ready?'

"Yessir. Our main siege gun is ready. All we need do is wait for the Gamilons to come within range..."

"...And I can deal with them at our leisure once our ships clear the path for me," said Gernitz. "Then, I can deal slowly with the Star Force and the Earth forces. Do you have my speech prepared? You know...the speech where I demand Earth's surrender?"

"It's right here," said Varlan just as the _Gamilstadt_ appeared many megameters away from the fleet.

"Sir," said a radar officer. "The Gamilons have begun to attack!"

"Do you think I'm worried about that?" asked Gernitz. "Prepare the main gun. Desslok's flagship is the target!"

"Sir...a transmission's coming in!" said the radar officer.

"Probably Desslok trying to surrender..." said Gernitz. "I'll not spare HIM, the fool!"

"No...it's on the command frequency! It's from the Imperial Core...in _Andromeda_!"

"WHAT?" demanded Gernitz. "What do **THEY WANT NOW?**"

* * *

"Talan?" said Desslok calmly.

"The battleships and carriers are ready to cease their barrage at your orders, Leader Desslok. We've lost one of the carriers, but..."

"They won't need to be concerned any longer," smiled Desslok as his ship sat five megameters off the bow of the much larger Cometine battleship. "Screen up...full magnification."

The smoking _Gamilstadt's _main screen came on as Desslok smiled, focusing in on the battleship's forward bridge tower. "That's where he is," smiled Desslok. "I'm sure of it. Now, Talan...for the last time today...bring up the Desslok gun!"

"Bring up the Desslok gun," ordered Talan.

Again, the ornate firing grip came up, and again Desslok smiled as the energy buildup began. "Now, Gernitz...the would-be conquests of your House will end..."

"One minute to firing," said Talan.

"Goodbye, Gernitz," smiled Desslok.

* * *

"WHAT?" demanded Gernitz.

"As Lord Viceroy of the High Emperor, should I be questioned?" demanded a youngish woman in a white Cometine uniform and headdress that looked somewhat like the sort the late Princess Invidia had worn. "The Emperor has learned that Planet Rotella, a major territory of your would-be House, is in danger of rebellion. Would you allow the Empire to laugh at you and cause His Highness to question your leadership of your House and the interests of our people?"

"Lady...you do not understand. I stand at the midst of destroying Desslok of Gamilon, the traitor who turned against Prince Zordar, a kinsman of His Highness and helped cause his demise. And Zordar's objective is only a few days away from completion! I will take the Earth!"

"No...you will not. Our orders to you are these. RETURN. NOW! Leave a fleet at X-3 if you care to, but you are to disengage, and leave the Sol System now. This fight will be one for another day."

"What if I _refuse?_"

"Then, you would lose your House sanction, be branded a rebel, and you would have Prince Carnal entering your system with a Comet-ship within a year to destroy you...and the Earth along with you.

Do you care to fight a city-ship yourself? Or, would you like to try to have your Terran slaves help you?"

"I...I..."

"If you're wise...you'll return. I expect to see your force attacking the rebels at Rotella within twenty days."

"All right," hissed Gernitz. I'll do it."

"Good," said the Viceroy. "I knew you were wise, Gernitz."

The transmission ended.

"All ships, prepare to warp out to X-3!" screamed Gernitz as he pushed aside Varlan from the controls of the ship's main gun. "For now...our engagement here is over with!_ Curse the Emperor!_"

* * *

"Ten seconds to firing!" said Talan.

"Now, you'll pay for insulting me" said Desslok with a grim smile as he released the safety lock on the Desslok gun.

"Eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one...," said Talan.

"What?" said Desslok with a raised eyebrow as the Cometine fleet began to glow and fade away.

"Sir," said an officer, Major Frauski. "We've detected a high-beam message from Andromeda in the old Gatlantis code...and the enemy fleet is warping away..."

"Trace their warp-out point! NOW!" said Desslok as the whine of the Desslok Cannon faded down to a dull roar.

Frauski saluted and turned to his instruments.

* * *

"Oh, no! Seven ships approaching at high speed!" cried Nova from her radar.

"What?" asked Wildstar. "Put them up on video!"

Wildstar tensed, but he breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed an _Andromeda_-class space battleship, two _Jamaica_-class main battleships, and four _New York-_class fleet cruisers approaching. "Earth ships," he said. "Thank God."

"My IFF signals say that they're the new _Andromeda_, the _Britannia_, the _Deutschland_, and the fleet cruisers _Queensland_, _Chihuahua_, _Alberta_, and _Braunschweig," _said Nova.

"We're getting a transmission from the _Andromeda_!" said Homer.

"Put it up on the video panel," said Wildstar.

The bridge crew stood and saluted as Admiral Jeremy Falworth, the commander of the Earth Defense Fleet, came up on the main screen.

"Captain Wildstar, are you in need of backup?" asked Falworth. "We pursued the Cometine task force out of Earth orbit to this point."

"Thank you, but we need no further backup, sir," said Wildstar.

Nova's eyebrows went up as she glanced down at her scope for a moment, "OH! They're gone!"

"WHO?" said Falworth as Wildstar turned to Nova, knowing that she wouldn't interrupt like that unless there was a very good reason.

"Sir, we were tracking the main Cometine fleet...which was in battle with the Gamilons," said Nova. "They've just warped away...but the Gamilons are still there..."

Derek's eyebrows went up a little as Falworth said, "Gamilons?"

"The Gamilon fleet pursued the Cometines here, sir," said Wildstar. "They were helping us fight them off when a huge fleet of over three hundred ships warped in to attack Desslok's fleet, and presumably, us, next, according to Desslok. We defeated both of their smaller task forces before you arrived, but according to Lieutenant Wildstar here, the main enemy fleet has just warped out. I'm not sure what significance that has, sir, but it seems that we have some breathing space...and..."

Homer turned around and snapped, "Wildstar! Another transmission is coming in! It's the Commander! He wants to speak to all of us, the Admiral included!"

"Switch it over," said Wildstar.

Everyone saluted as Commanding General Singleton's balding, mustachioed visage appeared on the screen. "Thanks to you, Admiral Falworth, I've heard that the immediate threat has been dispatched. Earth is no longer under attack. Further, I've been told that...thanks to you, Captain Wildstar, half of the Cometine task force was dealt with thanks to your courageous use of your untested new Wave Motion Gun design. Further, I've been told that the main enemy force has warped out beyond our solar system, according to an initial analysis."

"Who told you, sir? And why did they just run?"

"I find this a little hard to believe, gentlemen, but we were informed of this by...Leader Desslok of Gamilon. He claims we have nothing more to fear from Gernitz...at the moment...even though he is trying to find out why the enemy fleet just warped away. He thinks he has some theories as to why they left...and where they're headed."

"We should thank him, sir. He was actually quite helpful."

"You can do that in person, Captain. He requested your presence at a meeting before he leaves the solar system to pursue the enemy fleet again. I've already taken the liberty of guaranteeing your presence."

"Thank you, sir," said Wildstar. "But...we'll need some time to make repairs...as well as to make up a few possible losses to our Black Tigers."

"You can do so at Ganymede. I've already alerted the base. Also, I've ordered all civilian space traffic to return to safe harbor and then make way back for Earth at the earliest opportunity," said Singleton. "Falworth, you're to escort the _Argo_ to Ganymede and lend any and all possible assistance to the Star Force when the _Argo_ lands there. Then, you are to return home in order to make a full report of your part of the battle," said the Commander.

"Understood," said Falworth with a salute. "Will that be all, sir?" said the Admiral.

Singleton nodded, and then, Falworth went off line. "Captain Wildstar, I'm told that Desslok will be ready to meet with you within two of our days. When do you expect to be at Ganymede?"

"Within a day at our best speed, sir," said Wildstar. "Our auxiliaries are a little damaged, so we'll have to go around the asteroid belt a little more slowly than usual."

"The Gamilons are now above the belt," said Singleton. "Since Desslok informed us that he's regrouping his forces, they should arrive near Ganymede within a day and a half. He anticipates meeting with you on the 10th, at 1100 Hours."

"We'll send him our acknowledgment...and our best wishes," said Wildstar. "And...our thanks."

Singleton nodded. "Without his assistance...this could've turned out much worse for us. Our Defense Fleet is still small and rebuilding...and it's scattered very thin. It would have been hard to muster a full defense at such short notice and with so few ships. But, thanks to the Gamilons, and the Star Force, we have again been granted a reprieve. For your part, thank you, Captain Wildstar."

"Thank you, sir. When would you like me to make a full report?'

"When you arrive on Ganymede. For now, I will say farewell. Thanks again for your efforts...and so soon after leaving Earth, too."

Wildstar nodded. He and the Commander exchanged salutes, and the image faded away as the _Argo_'s bridge crew stood at attention, saluting.

"As you were, everyone," said Wildstar. "We're standing down from alert. Should anyone wish to see me within the next few hours, I'll be in my quarters."

"Thank you, sir," said Venture.

"Cap'n," said Orion. "I'll have to see how the work on the auxiliary engines is progressin'."

"See to it, Orion," said Wildstar. "Venture, you have the conn for now."

Everyone stood and saluted as Wildstar left.

* * *

In the meantime, in the _Argo_'s engine room, Yamazaki, Ensign Carver, Lieutenant Randy Parmon, and Lieutenant Diane Henson were bent over different control panels, monitoring repairs that were being made by enlisted men in the auxiliary engine nacelles.

"That's not right!" snapped Parmon as he looked at a readout while yelling into the mike. "C'mon, Sergeant! Can't ya get that wiring harness trunk redone in fifteen minutes? We've got a lot of work to do on that damned port engine!"

"Sir, you've done this kind of work before," said the Sergeant back over the speaker. "It'll take at least half an hour to get this wire out of the cable housing."

"That's not good enough, Sergeant!" roared Parmon. "**HENSON!**" he snapped at the young brown-haired woman beside him. "Can't you light a fire under your peoples' butts?"

"He's doing his best, Randy," shrugged Diane Henson. "You know it's a tough job."

"Yeah...just as tough as tryin' to get you to put out years ago," he whispered maliciously.

"Listen, Parmon, what was then is then. What is now is now," said Henson. "I told you we'd keep on being friends."

"Bullshit," said Parmon. "That ain't what you said, dear," he muttered. "You told me..."

"I quoted you," whispered Henson hotly. "Now, shut up and get back to work before someone hears you," she said with a hot blush.

"You don't order me around," he snapped.

"Yeah," snapped back Henson.

"Uhhmm--uhhmmm," said a deep Irish voice behind them.

"Suh," said Parmon as he and Henson turned around to see Patrick Orion standing there with his hands on his hips.

"May I ask ye what that's all about?" asked Orion.

"Nothing, sir," said Parmon. "It's just an argument about the repair work."

"Sir, permission to speak?" asked Henson.

"We don't have time and you know that!" snapped back Parmon.

"I wasn't speaking to you," countered Diane. "I was talking to the Chief."

"He has no time for this personal stuff," said Parmon.

"Lassie, I'll talk to ye later," said Orion. "As for you, Mister Parmon, Deputy Captain Venture wants power, and he wants it as soon as possible. It's yer job to get your crew together and bypass the damage to the auxiliaries. We're dependin' on ye...e got it?"

"Yessir," said Parmon.

"Good," said Orion. "You two will have to work together an' forget your personal differences fer now. We don't need any lovers' spats mucking up the Star Force." At that, he left.

"Sir, I'll go see Sergeant McCloskey and see if he can speed up his men," said Henson as Parmon worked on in silence. Randy just nodded and dismissed Diane as he looked at Orion out of the corner of his eye; he was talking with Yamazaki.

Looks like I'm gonna get bitched out...and all because of my damn ex-girlfriend and her attitude, thought Parmon. _Little snot._

thought Parmon. 

In the meantime, Diane thought, _I can't get the Chief to listen to me...I just want to get reassigned to another section. Who'd listen, though? Venture? Nope. Who...ohhh..._ she thought.

I'll get my OTHER ex to listen to me...namely, the Captain. And I'll be...very...persuasive. she thought. _And, maybe I can pull a fast one on Parmon and that damned Nova Forrester character he's supposed to be married to. I might get brig time...but this'll be **good!**_

she thought. 

Smiling to herself, Diane continued to hatch her plans as she went aft towards the auxiliary engine nacelles.

A while later, over the intercom, Orion said to Venture, "I can give ye full output from the main engine, sir...but the both of the auxiliaries are gonna be out for quite a while yet."

"I see," said Venture. "How much longer?"

"Maybe a day and a half," said Orion. "I can give ye 50 power on the port booster now, if ye need it. The starboard one is dead."

"I think that'll work," said Venture as he put his hand on the throttle. "Main engine, ahead...half speed! Ninety degrees starboard."

And, at that, the _Argo_ turned about and cruised on, assuming the head of a formation in front of the new _Andromeda_, with the two other battleships on each side.

* * *

III. AFTER THE BATTLE...

Captain Wildstar's Cabin

Space Battleship _Argo_

Above the Asteroid Belt

January 8, 2202

1108 Hours Spacetime

* * *

A knock came at the door of Wildstar's cabin as he sat at his desk with his peacoat off writing a report.

"Enter," he said.

In came Nova, looking a little sad.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Sir, I'm here to apologize," said Nova.

"Why?"

"I interrupted you when you were speaking with the Admiral, Derek. I'm sorry...and I'm ready to accept whatever sort of punishment you..."

Derek put up his hand to quiet her. "Enough," he said. "Nova, what you had to say was vital information, so it can be forgiven. Just try to be a bit more judicious in making reports in the future?"

"Yessir," she said.

Derek grinned. "That's what the Captain of the _Argo_ had to say to you. Unofficially, you did a great job otherwise, today. Thank you for being so on your toes at such short notice. You, and Venture, and Dash, and Parsons, and everyone else. You all did a great job today."

"Thanks, Derek," said Nova, who began to leave.

"Where are you going," asked Derek.

"Down to Sickbay. We have some wounded. See you later," said Mrs. Wildstar as she gave her husband a quick smooch.

"Later," said Captain Wildstar.

* * *

Later that day, in the early evening hours as the _Argo_ cruised towards Ganymede, Wildstar called a meeting of his officers in the Central Strategy Room.

"So, what's the current condition of the ship?" asked Wildstar.

"It could be better," said Sandor. "The auxiliary engines were damaged, so our speed is still reduced slightly. The port side observation post was also hit, but that can be repaired pretty quickly once we make port. The bow sonar was also damaged...if Ganymede base has the proper electronic circuits I need, that damage can also be repaired in a few hours. All told, we could have come out of that battle with much worse damage."

"Orion, how long will it take to get the auxiliary engines fixed," said Wildstar.

"About a day and a half, sir...faster if Ganymede has all the cable we need...a few hours slower if we have to fabricate everythin'," said Orion. "Right now, I have one auxiliary...the port one... up and runnin' at 70 capacity...she needs some new bearings. The starboard one is totally down until she's rewired."

Wildstar nodded. "Conroy, what about the Black Tigers?"

"That's a bit of a problem," said Conroy. "The Tigers are ten planes and pilots under strength, due to those losses we took from those Cometine Scorpion boats. Wildstar, we're going to need replacements from the complements of some of these other ships, or the base...and experienced ones, too. I think all the pilots that were killed were fairly inexperienced. I'd prefer some pilots with a few battles under their belts, if possible."

"I'll see what we can do," said Wildstar. "Homer?'

"I received another message from the Gamilons. Desslok reported that he thinks they have some idea where the Cometine forces went."

"When will he give us the information?"

"When you meet with him on the tenth," said Homer. "Desslok said that his scientific staff is still analyzing the information... but he doesn't think there's an immediate threat from the enemy forces."

"I hope he's right," said Wildstar. "Venture, what about our course?"

Mark walked to the center of the room and signalled for the large deck screen to be turned on. "Right now, we're here," he said, pointing at a schematic of the Mars/Jupiter area and the asteroid belt with his pointer. "We're passing the Icarus Observatory at the moment, progressing along at a cruising speed of twenty-four space knots. That's under our new optimum cruising speed, but not bad, even with one auxiliary engine out. Once we're done with our business around Ganymede and we complete our repairs, we'll be flying out beyond the gravitational influence of Jupiter, and executing a short warp out to the area of Phoebus, Saturn's farthest satellite. From there, we'll be cruising on out towards Brumus, and leaving the solar system once we pass the orbit of Brumus. All told, we should be out of the solar system within a week."

"Then..." said Wildstar. "We should have a good idea of where we're going as we continue to track that Cometine fleet. Then, we can figure out what we're going to be doing..."

"You mean we might be attacking that whole fleet by ourselves?" asked Orion.

"Perhaps...if we get an opportunity," said Wildstar. "If we catch them by surprise...one shot with the wave motion gun would probably do it."

"That's risky!" said Venture. "As a matter of fact, Wildstar, that sounds like suicide..."

Wildstar took a deep breath. "What would Earth do if they came back, Mark? The fleet's in no shape to take on that kind of armada within the solar system. The risk is just too great!"

"Do we have orders from the Commander to hit them?" asked Venture.

"No...but our original orders were to ascertain the nature of the new Cometine threat and to neutralize it. If we have one chance to hit the enemy fleet, shouldn't we take it? We fought alone against the Comet Empire itself...surely we could stop a fleet!"

"I'm not saying we shouldn't," said Venture. "I'm just saying that we shouldn't jump in and act unless we have a good plan..."

"We could come up with a plan...and we will," said Wildstar, a little hotly.

"It's a good idea," said Sandor. "But...we should wait until we have some intelligence. Desslok gave us reliable information before...and I'm even more sure he'll do it again, Captain."

Wildstar nodded, merely glancing at Venture. "So, we'll discuss this later on, after we find out what Desslok has to say to us. In the meantime, we'd better keep ourselves on a high state of alert. After all, who knows? They could come back just as rapidly as they left..."

"Yes...they could," said Venture.

* * *

IV. NIGHT CONFERENCES...

Captain Wildstar's Cabin

Space Battleship _Argo_

Approaching Ganymede

January 9, 2202

0019 Hours: Eastern Standard Time

* * *

After making the rounds of the ship, and after getting the latest reports from the section chiefs on duty that hour, Captain Derek Wildstar returned to his cabin, opening his peacoat as he went.

I wonder if Captain Avatar had days quite like these, he thought as he came in, setting down his reporting binder on a systems status panel near the fore part of the compartment as he rapidly crossed the compartment. It was in near-darkness. Derek sighed, plopping down in the single chair without giving a single thought to the dim light that was on above the desk. "_Lights_," he said out loud. "_Intensity Level Two: Medium_," he added.

he thought as he came in, setting down his reporting binder on a systems status panel near the fore part of the compartment as he rapidly crossed the compartment. It was in near-darkness. Derek sighed, plopping down in the single chair without giving a single thought to the dim light that was on above the desk. "," he said out loud. "," he added. 

The lights came on in response to Wildstar's command as he looked out at the stars, and thought,_ I wonder where Nova is? It sure is quiet in here..._

A tap came at the door. Thinking it was Nova, Derek just called out "Enter," without much hesitation.

Wildstar didn't do anything when he heard footsteps echoing across the deck, and he didn't do anything when he felt a set of soft hands falling on his shoulders.

"Okay, Nova..." he said. "How was your day?'

"Terrible, sir," said a low female voice that wasn't that of his wife...a voice that made his blood run cold...because he DID recognize it.

"Lieutenant _Henson_?" he whispered. "What the heck are _you_ doing here, Miss Henson?"

"I had an argument with Mister Parmon, sir. And...I'd like to lodge a harassment complaint."

"You could've seen the XO for that, Miss Henson, and at a more reasonable hour."

"But, sir...I thought you would give me an understanding ear. A VERY understanding ear, if you take my meaning."

"Miss...I don't agree with that sort of thing under my command," said Wildstar in both a calm but authoritative manner as he got up, lifted away Diane's hands, and stood back. "This is a space battleship, Miss Henson. If someone wants to see me in my official capacity, there's a proper protocol that is to be followed...and I didn't see you following it..." Derek looked around, thinking he had seen a movement near the desk. However, he noticed Diane turning towards him, so he ignored it. _Probably just something falling off Nova's desk_, he thought. _And why'd she leave the light on?_

"But...sir..."

"As for your complaint, you can see Mister Venture, or come back at a more reasonable time to lodge your complaint if you don't get anywhere with him. I don't think he'll ignore you, either, Miss Henson, especially since he's very good at his job..."

"But what if it's an emergency, sir?"

"Then, you can just go and see the Officer of the Deck. Tonight, it's Venture, and later tonight, it'll be Mrs. Wildstar on watch. Now, I'm sure they can help you..."

"But, sir...why won't you help me? Don't you care about me any more?" she sobbed.

"Oh...that's it," he whispered. "You know that was long, long ago! You're _way_ out of line, Miss Henson. I'm giving you a direct order to leave. **NOW.**"

"Yes, SIR," she said very caustically, turning off without saluting. "Captain, now I see how things are here. Very well!"

"Miss Henson, aren't you forgetting something?" snapped Wildstar.

"What am I forgetting, sir?" demanded Henson.

"You're forgetting to salute the Captain?" said another voice from near the desk, a voice that was just a little higher than Henson's sultry contralto. It was an alto voice that Derek recognized at once. His eyes widened a little as Nova, unnoticed until now due to the intensity of the conversation, stood up. She rapidly pushed in the chair she had been working at by the desk. She was in one of her medical dresses, minus her boots, and she looked a little tired.

"Oh," said Henson. "Now I see how it is. You two have some _interesting_ berthing arrangements aboard this ship of the line, hmm?"

"This was mentioned at one of the briefings we had last night before we took off," said Wildstar. "There is a legitimate Earth Defense Forces personnel experiment in progress at this time regarding the presence of married couples aboard Earth Defense vessels. Mrs. Wildstar is assigned to my cabin as a roommate as part of this experiment, on the orders of Commanding General Singleton. I am the commanding officer of this vessel. You did not come here requesting my presence in a manner befitting an Earth Defense Forces officer, much less a member of the Star Force. Therefore, you will leave, and take this complaint to the XO, or to the Officer of the Deck. Do I make myself _clear_, Miss Henson?"

"Yessir," said Henson, as she saluted. Captain Wildstar returned the salute, and Mrs. Wildstar silently held the hatch open, standing there in silence as Henson left. Then, she pushed at the hatch. The hatch shut, and Nova stood silently facing her husband.

"You heard the whole thing?" asked Captain Wildstar.

"I did," said Nova with a sigh in her voice. "She makes me sick to my stomach. And you don't need to explain anything to me, Derek. I'm not sure if she has a real case or not, but...she has no business going against protocol the way she did. And, she has no business talking to _my_ husband like that, either."

"Nova, thank you. You look tired," he said as Nova threw her arms around him.

"It's been a long day," she whispered. "You look exhausted."

"And...you sound a bit angry."

"I am, Derek...at all of this fighting. When are we going to be done fighting all of these battles? Has this war ever really ended, after all? Oh, God, I'm so tired," said Nova with downcast eyes and something close to a sob in her voice.

"And you'll have to be on the bridge at 0430," said Derek. He was stroking her hair as they stood there; she smiled a little and then fell against him. "Are you _sure_ you're all right?"

"I slept for a little while before I made my last rounds in Sickbay," said Nova as she looked up, fiercely wiping her eyes. "Dr. Sane's patients are fine."

"So, what do you think I need?" sighed Wildstar as he flicked a switch and shut out the stars with the automatic privacy shield.

"A personal counseling session...and then some sleep. After a conference like that, I think you could use some counseling...and so could I, Derek..." whispered Nova as she locked the cabin hatch, and quietly unzipped her dress and let it slip off her shoulders before she dimmed the cabin light quite a bit more, making the compartment almost totally dark.

Derek smiled as Nova put her arms around his waist and they kissed...

* * *

"What's that?" barked Bryan Hartcliffe as a streak of fur went by in the ready room.

"Oh, just the ship's mascot, Mimi," said Hardy.

"You've got cats 'ere?" said Hartcliffe "I'm allergic to cats..._hachoo_!" grinned Hartcliffe as he pretended to sneeze.

"I didn't see anything about your being allergic to cats in your records, Mistuh," said Hardy. "Besides...our squadron's off-duty in two minutes."

"Who's takin' over the watch?" asked Hartcliffe.

"Conroy's squadron," said Hardy. "Lubyanska's squadron is coming in now," he said as he glanced at his chronometer, "so, if you want to see Mrs. Hartcliffe, she'll be available after they debrief..."

"Naw...just tell 'er I'll be waiting in our cabin," smiled Bryan wolfishly.

"I'll make sure she gets the word," said Hardy. _And ah'll warn her to be careful, too, given that look you've got in your eye...or maybe ah shouldn't..._ grinned Hardy to himself.

* * *

A yawning Angelique Hartcliffe came to the hatch of the two-person cabin she shared with Bryan, putting down her flight bag as she rubbed her eyes. _What a tiring patrol...and a tense one, too_, she thought as she stepped towards the hatch.

The hatch whirred open, and as soon as she got in, Angie noticed Bryan leering wolfishly at her from the upper bunk.

"Hi, babe," said Bryan. "Glad to see you made it in okay..."

"Thanks," she yawned as she put everything down and gave Bryan a half-hearted smooch.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Tired. You'd be tired if you were flying, flying, and flying all day, too, Bryan. Especially if you were in battle and you saw a few of your comrades buy it."

"AAA...they were _newbies_," said Bryan.

"Beg your pardon?" she asked as she sat on her bunk to pull off one of her boots.

"Newbies," said Bryan. "All Ensigns who didn't know their butts from a hole in the bloody ground."

"Bryan," said Angie angrily. "First, some of those people were my friends."

"You made friends already?"

"Yes. Don't you make friends when you join a squadron? " asked Angie.

"Not until they prove themselves...or..."

"Or what?" snapped Angie. "What? If they've got long blond hair and nice legs and are nice for you to leer at, you make exceptions?"

"Yeh. And you're all the above," said Bryan. "Wanna...you know...shag?"

"Are you CRAZY?" snapped Angie. "Did you hear what I said? Are you like, deaf? I just got in from a damned patrol! Is all you think of, sex, sex,** SEX**?"

"Yeah, surfer babe, that's all I think of," he growled as he hopped out of bed. "C'mere and gimme some..."

At that, Angie stalked off to their head and slammed the door. Bryan heard water running. She came out a moment later with a glass of water. As Bryan made smooching noises and grabbed for her, Angie threw some water in his face!

"What was that fer, ya crazy broad?" yelled Bryan.

"To cool off your mojo, you moron," she snapped. "Now calm down, and let's get to bed...in separate bunks tonight, Bryan! And don't you come NEAR me tonight, you unfeeling idiot!"

With a growl and a dirty look, Bryan went into the head to dry off.

* * *

Lieutenant Todd Voorhees stood on the _Argo_'s aft observation deck, looking back into space at the new _Andromeda_ as she cruised along behind the _Argo_ and the other two battleships deployed to port and starboard off the _Argo_'s flanks. _It's late_, he thought as he watched the huge space battleship. At the moment, some signal lights on the great ship's bridge tower were flashing rapidly in their direction. He vaguely noticed the glimmer of some answering flashes up further on the _Argo_'s bridge tower when the door whizzed open.

A young woman with red hair and a black-on-gold Living Group uniform came in, walked up to Todd, and gave him a smooch.

"Good evening, Mrs. Voorhees," said Todd as his wife affectionately ran a hand through his jet-black hair.

"That should be "good morning", Todd," she said. "It's oh-one-oh eight, now, hon."

"Like the view from here?" he asked.

Becky nodded. "When I was on that first journey to Iscandar, this was one of my favorite places," she said.

"How's the education thing going?" he asked.

"Silly...that's the 'education program'," she said. "So far, I've got thirty students signed up for courses already, with more to come later," she said.

"What sort of courses?" asked Todd.

"The basics, mostly...quite a few enlisted men signed up for Federation History, English, Spanish, two students signed up for German, a Space Marine signed up for...Philosophy..."

"A Space Marine?" asked Todd.

"Yeah. That new Group Leader, Ensign Hemsford? He seems to be pretty smart for a Marine...and very well-read, too."

"Who else is signed up?"

"Well, that new Engineering Lieutenant, Diane Henson, signed up for Psychology, and Mrs. Wildstar signed up for a course on Comparative Religions II."

"Damn. How does she find the time for that sort of thing?" asked Todd with a raised eyebrow.

"Beats me," shrugged Becky. "These courses are all "correspondence" style, self-paced on the computer system, but, still, these things require a time commitment. Well, I should have some interesting papers to grade on this cruise," she said.

"Yeah. the scuttlebutt mill says this is gonna be a LONG one. There's a lot to find out about this new Cometine enemy," he said.

"What's the _Andromeda_ doing with those lights," asked Becky.

"Signaling to us," said Todd. "Just routine traffic, I think. We're supposed to be under limited radio silence right now, so tight-beam laser squibs are the best way to communicate at this distance. See the flashes up above?" asked Todd. "The _Argo_'s answering her back."

"Interesting...seeing us in Fleet maneuvers like this with seven other Earth ships nearby," said Becky. "We were just travelling by ourselves on the way out to Iscandar. Where's the Gamilons?"

"Heading off towards Ganymede by a different course. They're supposed to meet up with us tomorrow," said Todd.

"I see. Hey...wanna retire to our cabin, now?" she winked.

"For what reason?"

"I don't know...sleep...and personal reasons?" she asked with a wink.

"So, you're out for personal tutoring tonight?" asked Todd.

Becky answered him with a kiss.

"Sounds like a deal to me," he said. "Let's get going, teach."

At that, Becky laughed.

* * *


	7. Act Seven

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS-TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS**

**By: ****Frederick P. Kopetz**

------------------------------------------------------

**ACT SEVEN-THE SCUTTLEBUTT EXPRESS**

------------------------------------------------------

NOTE: Derek Wakefield has graciously granted permission to use two of his characters--namely **Dac and Anya Windfield**--in this installment of this tale. Full credits are given at the end of this Installment.

Regards,

**Frederick P. Kopetz**---February 2000

* * *

**I. MORNING WATCH**

**First**** Bridge**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**Approaching Ganymede**

**January 9, 2202**

**0400 Hours: Spacetime**

--------------------------------------------

Venture sat at the _Argo's_ helm, taking a final sip of coffee. "Well, Royster," he asked. "How do you like these long shifts?"

"I don't," said Sandor's second-in-command as he sat at Sandor's station, compiling shipboard information for a report he'd be giving Sandor at 0830 when Sandor came on shift to relieve him. "But, I guess that's life in the Star Force. Where are we now?" he asked.

Venture looked at a readout at his panel, glanced behind him at the Astro-Compass, and then flicked on the video panel. "See those few scattered asteroids in front of us? We're near the far edge of the asteroid belt now. That far dot off in the distance is Jupiter and her moons. By the time we have the next shift change, we'll be past the asteroid belt and entering the edge of Jupiter's zone of gravitational influence. Our ETA at Ganymede is 1100 Hours. Luckily, we're not that far now, and it's quiet," said Venture.

The lift doors on the starboard side of the _Argo's_ first bridge whizzed open, and Nova, in her uniform and new white peacoat, walked up to the front of the bridge, standing behind Royster's chair. "Sir, I stand ready to relieve you as Officer of the Deck." The Officer of the Deck, or "OOD" was an officer who had charge of the ship when neither the Captain or Deputy Captain was on the bridge. The post of OOD rotated among all of the _Argo's_ bridge officers on a rotating basis, so that there would always be a senior officer on the bridge.

"At 0400 I stand relieved," said Venture as he stood. "Mrs. Wildstar, you have the conn."

"Thank you. Now assuming command," said Nova with a smile.

"You look tired," said Venture.

"You look worse, Mark...two shifts?" grinned Mrs. Wildstar. "Go get some sleep."

"As much as I can with having to be in the Central Tactics room at 1130 Hours," he yawned as he stood up.

"Who's on my watch?" asked Nova.

"Royster on Mechanical, Staff Sergeant Tranh at the Tactical Radar, Ensign Broderson on Combat, Lieutenant Henson at Engineering, Junior Lieutenant Parsons at Navigation, Sergeant Yarborough at Communications. Staff Sergeant Scranton at Artillery. You're at the Cosmo-Radar. Analysis is unmanned," said Venture.

Nova nodded professionally, and said, "Thanks. Sounds like a good group on this watch," even though she didn't want to tell Venture what she was thinking as the lift doors whizzed open and Henson took her post from Ensign Carver.

"Something wrong?" he asked in a low voice.

Mrs. Wildstar just shook her head. "Just something on my mind," she lied.

Venture nodded as he left, departing through the port side lift.

As Nova sat down at the Cosmo-Radar, and just after Sergeant Yarborough took over Communications from another Ensign, the tall black communications Sergeant strode over to her post and said, "Ma'am, here's the dispatches in signal code from the rest of the task group."

Nova looked over the communications printouts rapidly. "Hmmm. The _Andromeda_ requested a course change, to take place at 0405, since they're taking one of their auxiliaries off-line for an adjustment. It's 0403 now...and Miss Parsons isn't here yet. I can handle it. Sergeant, signal the _Andromeda,_ and inform them that we'll make the course change on time with the rest of the task group."

"Ma'am, the Assistant Pilot isn't here yet...the ship's on auto-pilot," said Yarborough.

"Follow my order. I was trained to handle some of the piloting chores when Captain Avatar cross-trained us on several posts during the mission to Iscandar."

"Yes, ma'am," said Yarborough as he sat down, entering code at the coding keypad as Mrs. Wildstar got up and walked over to the helm. "The requested course change is two degrees starboard," said Nova as she disengaged the autopilot. "Disengage autopilot, " said Nova as she worked the levers. "Reduce engine output by five percent...change heading to RSV-230 from RSV-228." As Nova worked the helm controls, the view outside the windows altered slightly as the low hum of the engine changed just a little. "Cruising speed, now twenty-one space knots," she added. "Course change completed. Re-engage autopilot. Sergeant Yarborough, signal the _Andromeda_...inform them that our course change is complete."

"Aye, aye, ma'am," he said.

At that, the starboard side lift doors whizzed open. Junior Lieutenant Holly Parsons came through. "Ma'am, I'm sorry I'm late," she said as she ran in.

"That's all right, but don't let it happen again," said Nova as she cleared the Navigation post for Parsons. "I've just made a course change...we're right on course, Miss Parsons."

"Thank you, ma'am," said Holly as she sat down. As Nova walked back to her post, she asked, "What was the delay?"

"My last cup of coffee lasted a little too long, ma'am. It won't happen again."

"Thank you, Holly," said Nova.

"The _Andromeda _has acknowledged our course change," said Yarborough a few minutes later as he stood up holding a tape. "They've stated that the other two battleships and the cruisers have also changed course as requested. There's also a personal message to you from the _Andromeda_, ma'am. May I read it?"

"Go ahead," said Nova.

_" 'To Mrs. Wildstar. I have received your ship's duty schedule and wish to extend greetings as well as good wishes for your upcoming mission. It's been a long time since we were in school, and I'd like to extend my congratulations on your marriage. Signed, Junior Lieutenant Hollander, Danielle, Officer of the Deck, Space Battleship **Andromeda**.' "_

Nova smiled. "Sergeant, acknowledge the first message in the usual terms, and send this as a second message. " 'To Miss Hollander. Received greetings. Appreciate same. Desire for you make social call to the _Argo_ when we reach Ganymede. Can we meet in the gym? Signed, Lieutenant Wildstar, Nova, Officer of the Deck, Space Battleship _Argo._' "

"Message sent," said Yarborough a few minutes later.

"Very good. As you were, Sergeant. Now, I'd like status reports from everyone else, when you're ready," said Nova.

"_Can we meet in the gym_?" asked Holly. "Nova, what's that about?"

Nova smiled. "Easy. Danielle and I were on the gymnastics and cheerleading squads together at school. If she gets time, she probably wants to show me she can still 'skin the cat' on the rings. I'll take her challenge, and top it. Besides, I could use a good workout."

"Sounds fun," said Holly.

"Here's the Engineering status report, ma'am," said Diane Henson as she handed Nova a data cartridge.

"How are the auxiliaries holding up, Miss Henson?" asked Nova.

"No change," she said. "Ma'am...I'd like to make a report. Would you be willing to accept it?'

"Go ahead," said Nova with no outward change in demeanor, guessing, however, that she had an idea what Henson would probably talk about.

"Ma'am, yesterday, I was harassed by another officer in my Group, a Lieutenant Randall J. Parmon. He works in a section in regular contact with mine. While at my post, trying to perform my job, he made vicious allusions to a prior romantic relationship I had with him at the Space Fighters' Training School. A relationship that ended in late 2200 after I was assigned to the Space Frigate _Hannibal_ with him. It did not end well, ma'am. I feel threatened working in a section in such close proximity and regular contact with him. I request reassignment to another section within my Group and I also request that harassment charges be brought against Mister Parmon. I also wish to bring complaints against Lieutenant Commander Orion and Captain Wildstar for ignoring my prior attempts to report this matter. That's all, ma'am."

"Logged and noted," said Nova coldly. "Thank you. I'll have the Executive Officer look this over in the morning to begin an investigation concerning these charges."

"You mean you can't do anything NOW?" demanded Henson.

"Is Mister Parmon in close proximity to you now? Do you feel threatened now?" asked Nova.

"No, ma'am," said Henson.

"Then, in my judgment, we can handle this through ordinary channels. Did Commander Orion actually deny your request to speak to him?"

"No, ma'am. He told me to hold it until later."

"Off the record, I think you should have done that," said Mrs. Wildstar quietly. "This could have been handled within your Group...or you could have asked for a chit to see the XO, Commander Venture, about this. You've had quite a bit of shipboard service. You know you should go to the Executive Officer to handle these personal problems...before you take them to the Captain...especially when he's in his quarters. Do you understand where we're coming from?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Henson coldly.

"Very well, then. Your complaint is logged. Please return to your post," said Nova calmly and professionally.

"Yes, ma'am," said Diane.

-------------------------------------------------

Later that morning, near the end of the shift (at near 0800), Nova was taking various sensor scans of the area when the _Argo's_ Time Radar flashed to life.

"What's up, ma'am?" asked Staff Sergeant Scranton from Artillery.

"Something's coming in on the Time Radar," said Nova. "It's an indistinct image, but it's large." Nova sat adjusting her set as the image on the large screen on the bridge overhead cleared. "This is what was in this space about...twenty-two hours ago! WOW!" cried Nova as she looked at her readout.

"We never had that sort of recall before," said Royster, who sounded rather excited.

"And I thought the best we could do with the new _Andromeda_-class engine was an eighteen hour recall period!" said Nova. "That's really incredible!"

"What did we pick up?" asked Holly Parsons.

"Gernitz's main fleet, I think," said Nova. "There's his flagship, surrounded by a huge fleet of carriers, battleships, and destroyers. That flagship alone would've defeated us...it looks just like Zordar's black space fortress!"

"The one that came out of the Comet Empire city when you destroyed it?" asked Scranton.

Nova nodded, her mouth falling open when the Cometine fleet warped out all at once on the Time Radar image.

"So they DID warp in a hurry!" she cried. "This confirms what Desslok told us..."

"And, again he was right," said Royster.

Nova just nodded, looking at Royster. "Luckily, I made sure that this image was recorded. Wait until we tell the Captain..."

"Yes. He'll probably want it to go right to Defense Headquarters," said Henson.

Nova smiled and nodded. For once, she and Miss Henson were in agreement.

----------------------------------

**II. SETUP**

**First Bridge**

**Space Battleship _Andromeda_**

**Ganymede Base**

**January 9, 2202**

**0942 Hours**

**Eastern Standard Time**

"So, we've landed," said Admiral Falworth as he stood up at his conn and stretched his arms.

"Affirmative, sir," said Commander Philip Danforth, who was Falworth's XO.

"I was just commenting," chuckled Falworth. "You don't always need to restate the obvious, Mister."

"Sorry, sir."

"Don't be," said Falworth as he walked forward to Danforth's station at the center of the bridge. "How's our spacecraft cover?'

"Good. All twenty-four of our planes are in optimal condition, and one squadron's on Alert-Five....the other's just coming off Alert Fifteen."

"Not bad, save that we're in dock, which makes it a bit hard for us to launch Tigers," said Falworth.

"Sir, we've got Ganymede covering us now...."

"But, what if more enemy ships show up and want to play games?" mused Falworth. "I mean, we're here...the _Argo's_ on her way in to land next to us...and my other battleships are going to be landing, too. I'd feel good if there was a carrier around here on station...someone to, you know, cover our butts."

"Sir, I've got an image on radar," said Morrison. "She's at RK-214, range, 12,000, speed, twenty-two space knots. I think she's settling into a parking orbit."

"Wouldn't be the _Argo_; Wildstar hasn't called me yet like he said he would," muttered Falworth. "Morrison, put her up on video..."

"Aye, sir," she said. An image came up on one of the _Andromeda's_ four screens, followed by a data readout from the data dump from the ship's transponder.

"Sir, that's the spacecraft carrier _Akagi,"_ said Danforth. "The transponder dump says she's still on refit trials..."

"_Paydirt!_ Captain Siegel must've heard that call of mine for 'all available ships in area' and decided to take me literally," chuckled Falworth. "Looks like I just got a carrier to watch our backsides! Mr. Kurinaga, would you connect me to her bridge? Phil and I have got to have a little chat..."

-------------------------------------------------

"Captain Siegel, a message is coming in from Ganymede," said the _Akagi's _communications officer a moment later.

"Put it up on the video panel," ordered Captain Phil Siegel, the _Akagi's_ skipper.

The comm officer thrust her jet-black hair out of her eyes and began clicking away. However, there was no response except a hissing noise on the bridge speakers and a red line of text on the screen (_Akagi _now had a quad main screen like that of the _Andromedas_) that the comm officer, Jr. Lt. Cassie Lander, was trying to patch in.

"Sir," said Lander a minute later. "All I can give you is audio. We've got another damn systems glitch."

"What's **"ERROR 502" **mean?" growled Siegel.

"Sir, it's another computer core glitch," said Commander Leon Ruiz, the ship's Mechanical Group Leader. "Looks like another memory cell went south."

"Fine," said Siegel. "Lander, turn on the speakers."

"Yessir."

A moment later, Falworth's voice came up on the bridge. "Phil, how's the refitted _Akagi _doing?"

"A little buggy, but fine, sir," said Siegel. "What's going on?"

"Might be the beginning of Comet Empire, Part Two," said Falworth. "Seems the _Argo _had a little run-in with some of our green friends...and they weren't exactly here to sightsee, either. You got someone out there on BARCAP?"

"Aye, sir. Standard procedure, even for shakedowns."

"Good. Who's the squadron leader?"

"The leader of the Texans, sir. He's out with his very own squadron right now. And, I assure you, sir, he's GOOD."

"Who is this whiz kid?" grumbled Falworth.

"Well, considering that you told me to make sure he got his waiver through back in August before his wedding, based on his great record under you on the _Texas_, and considering that you said his bride was the best dancer you ever met, I think you'd know him...."

"Oh...yes," said Falworth. "Mister Windfield, right?"

"The same, sir," said Siegel.

"Great," smiled Falworth. "And he's on BARCAP now?"

"Aye, sir," said Siegel.

"Wonder what the boy's up to right now....?" mused Falworth.

---------------------------------------------

"Landford, what's up out there?" drawled the somewhat Texas-accented voice of his squadron leader and flight leader over his headset.

"Typical...just space trash, rocks to vector around, lots of emptiness..."

"The usual, right, Ensign?"

"Right, sir," said the young African-American pilot.

"SSDD," mumbled Dac.

"Sir, what's that mean?" asked Landford. "I'm afraid I never learned to speak Dentonese..."

"I'll explain it to you when you grow up, Ensign," chuckled Dac.

"It's bad?"

"Not exactly the sort of language for polite company, or the radio," said Dac. "That's why people invent acronyms, Ensign. Got it?"

"Yessir."

_Boy...I never learned to speak Dentonese.._. Dac thought as he looked at a little picture in a frame near his Cosmo Tiger's gunsight. It was a picture of a very pretty young blond-haired woman with burgundy-brown eyes and a winning smile. _Anya...what kind of pilots are they sending me? GHOD!_

"Squadron one, Texans, come in," said a voice over Windfield's earphones.

""This is Windfield, sir," said Dac as he recognized Siegel's voice on his headset and deftly switched frequencies. "What's up?"

"Mister Windfield, I've received a request for you to remain on BARCAP for an additional two hours. You up to it?"

"Can do," said Windfield. "Special visitors?"

"You know me well, son. Yeah...really special. The request came from the new commander of Combined Fleet. He doesn't quite trust our boys here at Ganymede."

"Don't know if I'd trust a load of new replacements either, sir. I sympathize."

"Okay, Windfield...I'm sure you know what to do."

"Sure do, sir. Over and out."

_We will have to delay that brunch date just a little, Anya,_ thought Dac as he adjusted his wire-rimmed glasses. _I'm sure you'll... _

"Sir, I'm picking up an object approaching Ganymede at the edge of my radar range," said Ensign Ken Horiyama, Windfield's other wingman.

"Stats, Horiyama?"

"Speed...nineteen space knots and slowing. She's 5000 megameters away, coming right for Ganymede along RJ-015, and there's no record of any such vessel on the Rendezvous Notes log, sir."

"Okay...I think we'd better go and take a look," said Windfield. "Form up around me and we'll head on in and see what's up..."

At that, the three Cosmo Tiger II's, met and sped up, with their blue and gold colors and squadron logos (based on the Lone Star Flag of Texas) flashing in the sunlight as they roared off towards the vector Windfield called out.

Dac's right hand tensed around his throttle as a glint of light flashed off the object. _Wonder what's up?_ he thought...tensing for action...until his plane's IFF transponder began to go off.

"She's one of ours, boys...but I'm not getting a full transponder ident," said Windfield as a line of data came across his screen and then stopped. "What's going on?" he mumbled to himself with his mike off. "What's with her transponder?"

The line of data only read: **EDF REGISTRY. SPECIAL OPS SBB. MASS 64000. PENNANT NUMB....**

"Where's the rest of her data, sir?" asked Landford. "What kind of game is that ship playing?"

"I'm getting an idea," said Windfield, straining for a visual ID of the ship. He only knew of ONE Earth SBB with that mass. If his suspicions were right...

"Approaching spacecraft!" snapped an authoritative voice in Windfield's headset. "Please identify yourselves!"

"This is damn irregular, sir," barked Horiyama. "Where's the rest of their IFF code?"

Windfield strained his eyes, and then caught a glimpse of the distant vessel's outline. "Well...I'll be...!" he snapped. "Horiyama, Landford, follow my lead, do NOT, repeat, do NOT prepare a single weapon, we've got scanners of all kinds painting us right now! And cut the chatter!"

"Great talkin, Mistah," drawled a familiar voice at very close range over Windfield's headset. "Good thing we've met befoh, and that ah know you. Otherwise, you might'a been Tiger Food raight about now," smiled the pilot of a black, gold and red Cosmo Tiger II that suddenly came out of nowhere and materialized next to Dac's starboard wingtip between him and his wingman.

"Hardy, how many times have I asked you...DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! I get kinda jumpy when you come up on my six like that!"

"Sheeeit...Dac...why weren't you swivelin' your beady eyes back to yoah six, son?" laughed Hardy. "What did ah teach you in trainin'?"

"Well, you came on my six when I had my eyes on my twelve..."

"That's exactly when some enemy can jump you, Dac."

"Sir," gasped Landford. "You know one of the Black Tigers?"

"Damn straight I do. Aggressor training. Tiger Meet December 2200," said Dac. "Hardy, what are you doin' out here?"

"Well, we ain't playin' tiddlywinks," drawled Hardy. "Come along our starboard and have a look, and tell me what you can guess, Dac..."

"Roger that," said Dac. "Boys...follow our lead."

At that, Dac and Hardy sped off towards the approaching shape that made Landford's eyes go wide. "Sir…_holllleee shit_! We're cruisin' up alongside the bloody _A._..."

"A living legend, and say no more," snapped Dac as he caught a look at the distinctive shape that he was seeing for the first time in real life. Switching hands on his control stick, Dac brought his gloved right hand up in a smart salute as he let out a slow whistle while looking at the _Argo_, her wings beginning to open for landing even as he looked at her. Dac's whistle went up several notes as he suddenly noticed several rough patches, burn marks, and fresh, silvery welds scarring the famous space battleship's otherwise pristine blue and red hull. "_Shooot! _What happened to you guys?" whispered Dac in his lip mike.

"As ah said, we weren't playin' tiddlywinks, son," said Hardy. "Make sure yoah life insurance is paid up, Dac. Earth's just fallen back into the stewpot...you'll probably get briefed later on. Just be sure to watch yoah six, boy! For all ya know, the next plane on yoah six could be flown by someone with green skin who ain't as obliging' towards ya as ah am. Ah know you and Anya were damn happy at yoah wedding' back in August. Don't leave her a widow before ya reach yoah first anniversary, Windfield. Over and out...gotta run..."

At that, Hardy streaked off, followed by two more Black Tigers. Dac stared at the _Argo's _battered hull a moment longer before streaking away...as he thought..._Anya...how the HELL am I gonna tell you that we're probably back at war with the Goddamn Cometines again? SHIT ON A SHINGLE, MAN! THIS SUCKS..._

* * *

**III. GANYMEDE**

**First Bridge**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**Ganymede Base**

**January 9, 2202**

**1131 Hours: Eastern Standard Time**

----------------------------------

The _Argo_ had finally landed on Ganymede, and was now locked down in a repair dock.

Wildstar was again meeting with his staff in the Central Tactics Room. The subject of discussion was the image of Gernitz's fleet that Nova had picked up on the Time Radar a few hours ago.

"So, the fleet just warped out?" asked Venture.

Nova nodded. "It's just as Desslok said."

"So, we've confirmed Desslok's information," said Captain Wildstar. "Now, the question is...where did they go, and can we catch them?"

"You're still considering going after that fleet?" asked Venture.

"Shouldn't we be considering it?" asked Wildstar. "If they're anywhere around the solar system, they're still a threat to Earth. We need to know what their commander's planning."

"It does seem strange for a commander like that to just warp away with no reason at all," offered Sandor.

"What do you think he's planning?" asked Wildstar.

"It's uncertain. Maybe he decided to go off somewhere and regroup, or maybe he received new orders from his superiors. Until we hear what Desslok's guess as to what their actions might be, it would be best to wait...unless, that is, they come back and attack again. Then, their intentions would be unmistakable..."

"I don't like this," said Wildstar. "I feel as if we're being toyed with. Sandor, how are the repairs going?"

"We were able to make some repairs in space. Ganymede Base reported that they have all of the cables we need, so we can get the auxiliary engine repaired in twenty hours. It's my estimate that we can have all of the damage repaired within twenty one and half hours. We should be able to leave Ganymede at 0900 hours tomorrow morning with all of our damage repaired."

"Hmmm," smiled Wildstar. "Shipshape and Bristol fashion in less than a day. Great job," he smiled. "Good work. Everything's going right on schedule. Hardy, find anything out there on BARCAP?"

"Other than meetin' an old friend, no. Sandor, we need that damn transponder fixed. Thank God the pilot I met had some working' brain tissue 'tween his ears. Otherwise, we might'a been in a Goddamn friendly fire mix-up."

"Hmmm," said Sandor. "That could be a problem. It'll be fixed along with the other items."

"Why didn't you put it in the report, Sandor? or...why didn't you guys let me know about it...Venture...Nova?" said Wildstar.

"...Didn't happen on my shift," said Venture.

"Were there any signs it was acting up?" snapped Wildstar.

"No...there weren't," snapped Venture. "Homer, why didn't you report it?"

"It didn't happen on _my _shift, Venture!" snapped Homer.

"Mark," said Wildstar. "You're... responsible for appraising me of..."

"Derek," said Nova meaningfully. "He didn't know about the problem when he was OOD. Neither did I. Sandor was about to tell you it blew around 0930, but we didn't spot it until we needed it approaching Ganymede. That's happened to us before...what's the problem?"

"With a massive fleet out there...and not knowing where they went...we're vulnerable," said Wildstar. "If we could get some more intelligence on what that maniac Gernitz is up to...and where he went, I'd prefer to get him before he gets us."

"You'd go out and _look_ for a fight?" said Venture.

"Mark, you know damn well that's better than getting jumped with our pants down," replied Derek in a feigned tone of patience that made him sound a little as if he was talking to a mildly slow child.

"Derek, you know we have our orders from the Commander," said Venture in a low voice.

"Yeah...we have our orders...but we have an enemy force out there," replied Wildstar. "Still...I'll be sure to let the Commander know everything. I think we're right in the middle of Gernitz's game...and all of you know I don't like it one damn bit. All of you know the stakes...you saw that battleship. As you know, it was huge, black, and ugly. Dismissed," said Wildstar.

As everyone filed out, Venture said, "Wildstar...I think later on, we need to talk."

"I think so, too, Mark," said Wildstar in a low voice.

* * *

"Hmmm. So that's the current situation?" asked the Commander as Wildstar sat in the _Argo's _private communications room reporting to him.

"At the present time, everything's proceeding according to our schedule," said Wildstar.

"I take it the enemy fleet never came back?" asked the Commander.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean they're not going to," said Wildstar with a deep breath. "Their disappearance seemed...just a little too opportune, sir. I'd even suspect Desslok of having something to do with this if it wasn't obvious that the Cometines are at war with him, too."

"So...?"

"I think that our enemy is toying with us...and with the Gamilons, too. We know they were behind the attacks on Earth before Christmas, and we know that they were behind the later attacks on Earth. I'm aware that the Gamilons think they have an idea what they're up to, but I think we'd better be ready for anything...and I think we'd better find out where they went."

"And then?" said Singleton.

"Then...I hope to be able to take them out by surprise...just like the way we attacked the city-ship, sir."

"Pre-emptive strike?" said the Commander.

Wildstar nodded. "I think that's the only logical alternative, sir. Especially if I can hit them near the edge of the solar system or beyond it, Commander."

The Commander sat in thought with his eyes closed for a moment. Singleton knew this would not be an easy issue to decide. He just wished, by God, that he and Wildstar had more hard intelligence. "You know I've called all of our commercial ships back to port, and the Defense Council has agreed to deploy our remaining capital ships in four positions around Earth to meet this new threat. " At that, a computer graphic of the planned deployment of Earth's current capital ship fleet of fifteen space battleships and two carriers in four task groups around Earth came up on the screen. It wasn't much, and Wildstar knew that. "The Defense Council has also requested the construction of ten more _Jamaica_-class space battleships, and three more _Andromedas_, along with the appropriate number of fleet cruisers and destroyers to act as escorts, along with the additional patrol cruisers and frigates we'll need."

"So they changed their mind on changing the Fleet program around?"

"For now," said Singleton. "However, we don't expect that all of these new ships will be completed until May or June at the earliest. Also, in our review of the battle of Saturn-Titan, and the events afterwards, we found that the old numbered Patrol Boats were, at the very least, deficient. So many of those were destroyed on the ground at bases or shot down by Scorpions that we barely have any left. We're currently looking for a new design to full the gaps in our Fleet program that were filled by that old class, which we have decided not to rebuild. We hope we can design some sort of fast ship to act as both a close escort for commercial ships as well as a Fleet patrol ship and fast escort. There's a design that was in our archives that we think might be suitable if it's reworked somewhat."

"In the meantime, sir?" asked Wildstar with a hard glance at Singleton over the screen.

"I'd like you to, of course, make your meeting with Desslok tomorrow and find out the Gamilons' theories as to where that fleet went. Since he was once allied with Zordar, he may have knowledge of the Cometines' rationale and combat doctrine that we don't have. Then, I'd like you to continue to follow the trail of the enemy fleet, and to try to guess their intentions and report them back to me. If you're attacked, or you find some point where you can do something reasonable to stop them, take whatever action you see fit. However, keep in mind that the _Argo _is the only ship that Earth can spare in this sort of intelligence-gathering mission. We need as much knowledge as you can gather...and, remember...Gernitz's fleet may not be the only one threatening us. There may be other hostile forces allied with him for all we know. Our strategic grasp of the situation isn't the best now, Captain. We both know that. I know what you'd prefer to do...but...we need more intelligence to know if Gernitz is still a concrete threat at this time, Wildstar. I'm sure you understand the situation, Captain. "

"Yessir," said Wildstar.

"You learned well from Captain Avatar, and I trust your judgment, Captain. Keep in mind everything you learned from Avatar, and from your experiences, Wildstar. We're counting on you."

"Yessir...you can count on us," said Wildstar as he stood and saluted.

"I'm glad to hear that," said the Commander. "I'll be awaiting your next report, Captain Wildstar." At that, the Commander saluted, and the transmission faded out.

Wildstar took a deep breath, and thought, _He's right. There's so damn much to consider about all of this. What if Gernitz's fleet isn't the only one out there? What if there's other forces that neither we nor the Gamilons even know about? Whatever's going on....there'll be a lot to consider. Maybe too much._

_We need to act...but, where...and how soon? Ohh...this is just too much...and we're penned up here making repairs like a sitting duck!_! thought Wildstar. _I'm tense...too tense. Maybe I'd better go down to the gym...and work off some of this tension, before I get in another argument with Venture or something. I know where he's coming from, but I almost felt as if I wanted to fight with him again...like in the old days. A few sit-ups would probably work all of that out of me...._

-------------------------------

So, Wildstar went to his quarters, changed into sweat pants, sneakers, and a tank top, and called up Dash Jordan, who was acting as the OOD at the moment, and informed him of where he'd be if he was needed. Then, Derek went down to the gym.

A few other people were down there, and, judging from the look on his face, they probably felt it was a good idea to give him a wide berth. Wildstar found an exercise bench, lay down, and began to do some sit-ups, losing count at around twenty-four. A while later, he was aching, but he didn't mind. It was a good ache, the sort that burned away the tension that was burning within Wildstar's mind like a flame that couldn't be extinguished.

After a while, Derek calmed down. But, the issue still ate at him.

So, ignoring the ache, he closed his eyes, tensed his muscles, and figured a few more sit-ups would be just the ticket....

In the meantime, a little hush fell across the gym as a few guys who were noisily working out on the parallel bars and performing crunches with a medicine ball (all being ignored by the Captain) went quiet when two females entered the gym.

One was Danielle Hollander, the visiting Artillery officer from the new _Andromeda_. She looked rather fetching in a light blue leotard, white legwarmers, and white sandals that she kicked off as soon as she got onto one of the mats with her friend, tossing her mane of golden hair casually out of her eyes as she began to fix it into a ponytail.

The other gymnast was Nova, who was talking to Danielle as she unbuckled one of her white sandals just under the cuff of one of her pink legwarmers. Her leotard was basic black, but as Derek had once observed, Mrs. Wildstar didn't look at _all _bad in black.

Danielle (who was unattached), decided to wink at a few of the guys as she began to do her stretches.

"WOW, Nova!" called out one of the admiring audience. "Can I ask your friend out?"

"Sure, " said Danielle brightly. "If you don't mind coming over to the _Andromeda_ for lunch, that is..."

"The _Andromeda?_" said the young officer.

"Yeah...I'm her Artillery Officer."

"Well, you can shoot _my _guns any time!" laughed one of his buddies. All of the males (except Wildstar, who was still preoccupied) laughed uproariously as Nova gave them a somewhat peeved look.

"How high are these?" asked Danielle.

"Standard height," said Nova as she performed her stretches and adjusted her legwarmers. "Now, who's going up first?"

"Me," said Danielle as she jumped up, grabbed the rings, and promptly went upside down. "Hey, Nova. Who's that guy working out on the slant board, and why is he ignoring us? Is he _gay?_" she whispered as she came down.

"Well," said Nova (whose view of Derek was blocked because, on the ground, the skipper had his board facing towards a bulkhead), "if you'd let me up there, I could tell you."

"Roger that and over," said Danielle as she jumped down, and let Nova spring up onto the rings. "Who is the guy?" called out Danielle as Nova twisted around on the rings....

"Well, let me get my hair out of my eyes....and," said Nova, stopping in mid-sentence. "Oh, just our Skipper," said Nova brightly. "I can see his face, and he's not noticing you...or _me_...since he's in a grade-A prize winning funk."

"You know your ship's Captain well," said Danielle.

"Ah'm," said Nova. "You forget, I'm married to the man," said Nova as she came down. "And, today, the poor dear is acting as if he has armor plate for a skull," she whispered. "He's in one of his famous Wildstar funks again."

"How often does he get like that?" whispered Danielle.

"Often, when things get sticky out here. And, believe me, he's got his reasons."

"So, you're gonna let him stew?"

"And let the man get ulcers? Negative. You go up on those rings...I've got to go distract him before he blows a head gasket!" said Nova with a little grin.

So, while Danielle distracted everyone else, Nova went over to Derek, put her hands over his eyes, and cooed, "Guess who?" in his ear.

"Hi, Nova," said Wildstar without much spirit after he shook his head and looked up over Nova's hands at his missus' upside-down (and smiling) face.

"I'm glad you didn't tell me to get lost," said Nova calmly.

"Only you'd dare to surprise me like that, Nova."

"So, what's on your mind?"

"Too much. Too damn much, Nova," he muttered. "You know the stakes."

"Yes, and I also know that it's no good for my favorite Captain to work himself into a black, nasty funk. It doesn't do much for your blood pressure. Why don't you get up, get a towel, and watch me on the hanging rings? I'm sure you could use a diversion..."

"Nova...I...."

"_C'mon, _you," she whispered, smooching his forehead.

"Uh...do I have a choice?" he said.

"No..."

Smiling a little, Derek got up, stretched, and walked over towards the rings with Nova. "Look, Danielle!" she called out. "I've got my audience!"

Danielle called out, "Just as I expected. I knew it all the way back in Boulder...I knew it in college…you always were the Princess of mush!"

"MUSH?" cried Nova. "Humph! You're just jealous because I've found the love of my life, Danielle!"

"Is she your friend?" asked Derek.

"She won't be if she doesn't get her carcass off those rings in two seconds," teased Nova.

Danielle, upside-down, stuck out her tongue at her friend and did one more flip. Then, she jumped down and said, "Go defy gravity, milady."

Nova sprang up and began to do maneuvers...skinning the cat...switching hands on the rings and doing a flip, then a double somersault...

While hanging upside down and catching her breath, Nova spotted the doors whizzing open, and immediately spied Mark Venture coming through the doorway.

"Derek, it's Mark!" cried Nova.

"Nova, where are you?" said Venture, a little perplexed.

"Up here, over your head," she said. "Derek's over there, watching me."

"Oh," said Venture. "Derek! Glad to find you here...we've gotta talk..."

"ohhh...," grumbled Wildstar. "Mark, with all respect...I'm not in the mood right now. Can we do this later on?"

"I don't think so," said Venture. "Sorry...but this is serious..."

"Yeah?" said Derek.

"Let me start here," said Venture in a serious tone of voice as Nova, sensing that something was wrong, sprang back down, landing not too far from the Captain and XO. "Derek...to begin with...what's gotten into you?"

"Mark...we're here in the middle of the solar system with a massive enemy fleet cruising the area, location unknown, purposes unknown, but intent...certainly known. I'm beginning to get a distinct sense of _Deja vu_...and, since the memory involves a time not long ago when we didn't have a defense fleet and we had a very hostile Comet City bearing down on Earth. Well...maybe you can see why I'm getting more than a little tense about this."

"Derek, has it ever occurred to you that this force of Gernitz's might just be acting as bait for a larger force?"

"Oh?" said Wildstar as he stopped to think...and the doors whizzed open.

Paul Rosstowski and Holly Parsons cruised into the gym. Paul looked confident...Holly looked rather troubled about something.

"Something on your mind, Captain?" asked Rosstowski.

"I'd say so, Mister," said Wildstar as he leaned against a gymnasts' horse. "Call it large, black ugly, and cruising around somewhere in the vicinity."

"That damned Gernitz, sir?" asked Rosstowski.

Derek nodded. "Mark and I were just discussing what we should be considering next. Any ideas, Mustang?" said Wildstar with a smile, using the slang term that referred to an officer recently commissioned up from the ranks, which was precisely what Rosstowski was.

"Well, sir," said Paul, a little taken aback at the Captain's considering his viewpoint. "To begin with...I'm remembering the meeting we had earlier today, and what you were saying to the XO on the bridge before. The answer's self-evident...let's go out, find Gernitz's fleet, and eliminate the threat."

"Playing Devil's Advocate, Mister, and my prior opinions aside," said Wildstar. "Why should I be considering that?"

Venture was pleasantly surprised. He noted to himself that if Derek was playing the "justify your tactic" game with Rosstowski...with what had seemed to be his own point of view a few minutes earlier, maybe something he had said to Wildstar had gotten through.

"Rosstowski?" questioned Wildstar.

"Sorry, sir. It's obvious. They're out there, they're known to be hostile...they're probably coming right on back...so let's take the advantage while we still _have _it. Let's use everything we have, find them, and get them! We can't continue to allow an enemy fleet to operate like that in our own backyard!"

"And Mister, with all respect...what happens if we attack them and get trapped or destroyed in the battle?" asked Holly Parsons.

"We've got to hit them, Holly," said Rosstowski with a slightly arrogant streak that was suddenly giving Wildstar a bit of _deja vu_ all over again. "Or, do you think they're just gonna be nice guys and send us a note as to where and when they want to fight...you know, like Lysis did?"

"Oh..," said Holly with a bit of a smile that suddenly made Venture start a little. "You're coming up with some interesting little guesses to try and prove your point, I see, Mustang. When were you chatting with the Cometines, Paul?"

"Listen, Holly, just cut the sarcasm," snapped Rosstowski. "I'm not doing this for my health or to make you happy. The Captain asked me for his opinion. As an officer, I'm supposed to point out alternative ways of looking at things, and point out angles he hasn't considered...especially when I get a direct order to go into the confessional and spill my guts to the "Old Man". You remember that, right?"

"Yes...I do," said Holly, who had everyone's attention as the gym suddenly went deadly quiet. "So, go on..."

"No...you go on," said Rosstowski. "I'm sure the Captain would love to hear an alternate opinion from our favorite Junior Lieutenant in Navigation...ma'am...."

"Who obviously isn't _your_ favorite, Paul," snapped Holly. "Right? Okay...I know you might not like to hear this, but, even with all the evidence that seems to point to the obvious conclusion...that they could be toying with us and just waiting to come back in and begin a full-blast invasion with their main fleet… Well, there _is _a possibility that they could be setting up a diversion for another force under that Gernitz's command, Paul...Mark...Captain..." added Holly hastily as she became aware that Venture and the Captain were watching her. "Now, gentlemen, if they know our history...they might just know the gung-ho, damn the torpedoes reputations that some of us have had in the past...and to which a few not so-well-educated officers stick to now...."

"What the?" demanded Rosstowski....but, Wildstar held up his hand and said. "Paul. Let the young lady finish, huh?"

"Yessir," said Rosstowski, chagrined.

" And....sir, they might be exploiting it to our disadvantage. With all respect to the Combat Group, you've historically looked at things from one viewpoint...how hard can we hit them? I'd try not to let a man up from the ranks who's obviously all too eager to sit back and give a fireworks display with our shiny new main guns influence you too much, sir. Captain, with all respect, I wouldn't sit back...but I wouldn't be too eager to rush into harm's way, either. Maybe Gernitz is trying to outsmart you, sir?"

"Hmmm," thought Derek as he stood with his chin in his hand.

"She's got a point, Derek," said Venture. "Even if she's...a little heavy-handed in bringing it to your attention."

"See, sir?" said Holly. "I'm right, and Paul here is wrong."

"And we don't jump to conclusions about our fellow officers like that," said Venture.

"What do you mean, Mark?" asked Holly.

"Hold that thought for the moment," said Wildstar. "Drawing someone's attention elsewhere...I outsmarted Zordar with a similar diversion," mused Wildstar. "Remember? We attacked the upper part of the Comet City on Earth as a diversion while we hit their unprotected bottom half with torpedoes."

"So, don't you think it's possible they might be outsmarting _you_, Captain?" said Venture.

"Yeah...You could be right. Maybe Rosstowski and I are being too hidebound about this...and you and Parsons have a very good point." mused Wildstar,

"Okay, sir," shot Rosstowski. "Now, with all respect to you, sir, and to Commander Venture, I'd like to ask Miss Parsons a question."

"Shoot," grinned Holly.

"Parsons...uh...ma'am," said Rosstowski. "I think you're getting a bit personal. I'm a Mustang...okay. Right? But...do you really have to stand there flashing your Space Fighters' Training School Ring and rubbing my damn nose in it in front of half the Star Force?"

"What did you do before, hotshot?" snapped Holly. "You said I was flashing my Space Fighters' Training School ring? Fine! Wanna see it again?" she said as she held up her hand. "It just goes to show you...that someone with a professional military education can outthink any other so-called officer, anytime, any...."

Nova stepped up, clearing her throat as she stepped in between them. "Miss Parsons...Mister Rosstowski...both of you might like to notice that my class ring is from the University of Colorado at Boulder? I was commissioned as a Reserve Training Grad...okay? This has become very silly...and this has gone far enough...both of you! This is wartime, remember? We need both of you putting your heads together to come up with ideas we need you treating each other in a civil manner. Understood?"

Paul and Holly nodded sheepishly. At that, Wildstar said, "I'd like to thank both of you for your input. But you can't let your personal prejudices get out of hand like that. I want to see both of you up in my quarters in forty-five minutes...and we'll get all of this hammered out. Rosstowski, in the meantime, you're to find Dash and talk with him for a bit on how an officer handles conflict. He's been one for longer than you and could give you some advice. Got that?"

"Yessir," said Paul sadly.

Holly stood smirking slightly as she raised her head.

"And, Parsons," added Wildstar, "I expect you to have the _same_ discussion with Venture."

"Yessir," said Holly with a somewhat downcast face.

"Venture, you, Parsons, Dash, and Rosstowski will all report to my cabin in forty-five minutes. Understood?"

"Yessir," said Parsons, Rosstowski, and Venture together.

"Good... now I have some business to tend to," said Derek as Nova found a towel and threw it over his shoulders. At that, Venture and the two junior officers left. "Nova?"

"Sounds good," she said. "I'll see you in your cabin in half an hour...and I'll have some herbal tea for you. C'mon, Danielle. You've got to go back to your ship soon, anyway. Let's get our showers and cool down, and hope the new kids on this ship learn to do the same," said Nova as she patted Derek on the arm and then left. Danielle followed her.

-------------------------------------------

Later on, Nova sat by herself in the cabin she and Derek shared, dressed in her uniform again, and disconsolately stirred her cup of herbal tea with her spoon as she sat at the table she had unstowed and prepared for Derek's arrival. A moment later, just as the brass clock on the bulkhead began to ding, the lock on the hatch opened, and Nova brightened a little as Derek came in, dressed in his full uniform and peacoat again.

"You didn't look too happy a minute ago," said Derek as he shut the hatch and tossed his white hat on the table.

"I wasn't...but then, I started to think of this as sort of funny..."

"What do you mean, Nova?"

"Nothing much...I can just remember the days on this ship when another officer from the Combat Group and another Officer from Navigation liked to make another Captain feel like tearing his beard out."

"Oh, yeah," said Wildstar as he sat down and poured himself a cup of tea. "I think I remember those two crazy young star blazers," he said with a wistful, half-deprecating smile. "One of them had a really loud mouth, I remember..."

"And he never learned to comb his hair," said Nova with a playful light in her eyes. "Come to think of it, I still don't think he's learned what a comb's for, yet..."

"Now, that's below the belt, Nova," said Derek seriously. "And, I'm going to remember that remark."

"Oh, tell me how you're going to remember that remark, Skipper," teased Nova.

"Well, if we're not on alert tonight thanks to Gernitz, the memory treatment will involve something on the order of personal therapy for one of my officers..."

"Will this therapy be _too_ personal to be discussed in mixed company?" teased Nova.

Derek got a dangerous grin, pushed his tea aside, and leaned over the table to begin kissing Nova. "Does this answer your question, Mrs. Wildstar?" he said when they parted lips.

"uhhh...huh," said Nova dreamily. "I like your novel sort of memory treatment, Derek. In fact, I like it so much, that I'll try to forget everything I know before the end of my shift..."

"Why's that?"

"So you can have fun restoring my memory, silly," whispered Nova as they began kissing again.

"Mmmmmm," said Derek softly.

"mmmmmmm," said Nova, leaving some lipstick over part of his cheek.

Both of them jumped a second later when three loud bangs came at the hatch. "Captain, the Deputy Captain and subordinate officers are reporting for a conference as ordered, sir," came Venture's voice from outside.

"Oh..._crap_," muttered Derek. "Forgot the time, Nova," he whispered.

"Ditto," whispered Nova with a blush.

"Uhh...come in!" called out Wildstar, trying to sound authoritative.

As the hatch opened, Nova tossed Derek a napkin and whispered "lipstick...."

"Uhhh...?"

"Mine. On your cheek," she whispered hotly as she helped him wipe it off right before Venture came in.

As Venture, Dash, Rosstowski, and Parsons stepped in, Wildstar deftly flipped the napkin around and made it look as if he was blowing his nose.

"You okay, sir?" said Venture.

"Little touch of a cold, I think," said Derek as Nova lightly kicked his shin under the table and quickly confiscated his napkin, putting it in a wastecan.

"Better take care of those colds, sir," said Dash as Wildstar got up.

"Oh, he does," said Nova smartly. "Anyone up for some tea after the Captain's done?"

Given the talks they had been through already, Rosstowski and Parsons politely shook their heads. They just wanted to get out of this cabin of torture as soon as possible.

"Okay," said Wildstar. "Venture...Dash...I'm sure you briefed these two officers on how they're to handle disputes?"

"We did, sir," said Dash. Mark just nodded.

"All right, then...I'll keep this as brief as possible...just to underscore the point. Mister Rosstowski...I know that passions sometimes get a little heated on this vessel, especially when we're in some disagreement over tactics and strategy. The thing I need to underscore is that you don't let them get _too _overheated, especially not in public, and especially not as an officer and a gentleman. You're older than some of the others here, Mister, since you're in your mid-to-late twenties. I know you had a lot of time and a lot of experience in the enlisted ranks and a lot of distinguished prior service. So far, you've been a fine officer. Just don't tarnish your record by letting your personal differences with Miss Parsons...who does outrank you by one rank... go too far. Is that understood?"

"Yessir," said Paul with a sad look on his face.

"Very good. Now, as for you, Junior Lieutenant Parsons, all I can say is...I thought you'd know better, too. Look at you. Not long after you got that prized SFTS ring on your finger, you were with us on the way to Iscandar. You served well, and with distinction...and then, if you forget, you ended up serving together with Mrs. Wildstar before she became Mrs. Wildstar. Now, based on what Nova tells me, you two never got into fights because one of you had a Space Fighters' school ring and the other didn't...right?"

"No, sir...we didn't."

"Why not?"

"Officers and gentlemen don't rag on each other's professional education...particularly if they respect each other, sir," said Holly in a sad tone.

"Do you respect Ensign Rosstowski?"

"Yessir...I do..."

"Well, why did you have differences with him, then?"

"We don't have the same backgrounds... and we never moved in the same circles, sir," said Holly. "To be candid, sir, I was always analyzing things and taking notes, while Rosstowski was always in turret country, shooting at things, sir. There's bound to be a conflict in regards to that, sir."

_Face it...you're a Preppy Soc, and I'm a Greaser from South Philly..._thought Rosstowski in a depressed fashion. _Clarissa clearly thought I was Low-Class, boorish Greaser Scum after a while. She was probably right. What kind of damn officer am I ?? I'm a joke, that's what I am! A joke of an officer. I'd almost be happier as a damn Sergeant again. I don't belong up here in Officers' Country! No way, buddy_.

"I'd like to ask you something, Miss Parsons," said Wildstar.

"What, sir?"

"Do you think that everyone's station in life is predestined? Like their Karma?"

"There might be some validity to that, sir. I grew up with a nice family in Colorado, and..."

"I spent two years of my life in a Catholic orphanage during the war owning precisely two school uniforms, one pair of jeans, one pullover shirt, four T-shirts, and two pairs of gym shorts. I also owned just two pair of shoes, one pair of sneakers, and one pair of shower sandals, along with my textbooks, a Bible, a Missal, three paperback novels about World War II, Vietnam, and the early part of the Wars of Unification, and one picture of my dead parents," said Derek pointedly. "Nova also told me that there was a period of time during one summer break during the war when she went through a growth spurt and went without any shoes for a few weeks because she had outgrown a good part of her wardrobe and the government allotment for girls' shoes in her new size in the underground city of Denver was messed up. Did you escape all that, Miss Parsons? Surely you must have been through some privation during the Gamilon War, Lieutenant? In case you haven't caught on...you can't grade a person's worth by their credit balance, social standing, race, religion, or anything like that. You just don't do that sort of thing with another officer." At that Wildstar paused, shaking his head angrily.

"Both of you, " said Wildstar..."shake hands, and apologize to each other now."

"I'm sorry about my temper, ma'am," said Rosstowski.

"And, I'm sorry about my poor attitude, Ensign," said Parsons. "I hope this patches things up."

Rosstowski just nodded. "Permission to depart, sir?"

Derek nodded. "Both of you are dismissed..."

Rosstowski and Parsons left.

"Well, good that's over with," mused Venture.

"Yeah," said Wildstar. "Mark...just keep a good eye on them...you too, Dash."

Both men nodded.

"Derek," said Venture after a moment. "...about our difference of opinion over what to do about attacking Gernitz...I'm sorry if I took it too far. It was a bad example to the others. I'll support any action you take over this command, sir," said Mark formally.

"Yessir," said Dash. "We've followed you before, Wildstar. We'll do it again if we have to, sir..."

"Me too," said Nova.

"Thanks," said Derek softly. "But...I've been doing some thinking, too. Mark....you're partially right, too. We're not one hundred percent certain Gernitz is going to attack immediately. Until we are...I'm going to keep everything in readiness...but wait to move until I have a better idea what he's planning...Anyway...we're not going to know for sure until we hear from Desslok and see what he has to say about this...until then...."

Suddenly, Wildstar's intercom signal went off, startling all of them a little. Giving a rueful smile, Derek stood up, went over to the console near the vast, sweeping window in the cabin, and picked up the phone. "Captain's Quarters...Captain Wildstar speaking."

"Wildstar, this is Homer. I've just picked up a very strange message that I had the presence of mind to record."

"Who is it from?'

"Desslok. It seems his fleet is near Io. He wants to see you and Nova ASAP ahead of schedule on his command cruiser. I've got the coordinates. How we should we handle this? We can't launch a shuttle or landing craft out of the lower bay..."

"Are there any gantries near any of the upper aft catapults?"

"Sandor says the port side one's free..."

"Great. Have Miss Hartmann prep a strike fighter for Nova and I on the double, and have the Gamilons prepare for our arrival on one of their ships. Last of all, have Ganymede Flight Control clear me for takeoff at 1320. I anticipate meeting with Desslok not long after that."

"Will do, sir," said Homer. "Over and out."

Derek and Nova looked at each other, a little surprised, and then they both looked at Dash and Venture... all were sure they'd be meeting with Desslok the next day.

"Venture, take the conn on the bridge," said Wildstar.

"Roger," said Venture as he left, followed by Dash.

"This is sure sudden," commented Derek after they left.

Nova opened up her locker and got out her helmet and gloves. "Yeah. I was going to wear a dress and heels to meet with Desslok. I guess that's not appropriate wear for the back seat of a Tiger, is it?"

"No, guess not. Wonder what's so urgent...?"

"More important, I wonder what Desslok's up to?"

"Me too," said Wildstar grimly.

* * *

**IV. PREPARING FOR A PATROL**

**Officers' Club**

**Ganymede Base**

**January 9, 2202**

**1248 Hours: Eastern Standard Time**

-----------------------------------------------

At the Officers' Club, the Inter-Fleet scuttlebutt express was beginning to pick up steam, given the sudden arrival at the base of the new _Andromeda _and the six ships that had followed her. Not to be forgotten was the arrival of the _Akagi_, and, last but certainly not least, the _Argo_ at the base. The _Argo's_ sudden arrival...with battle damage, was especially viewed as a herald of doom at the base, even as pilots, staff personnel, and dockyard repair officers mingled with elements of the two regular Fleet vessels' companies, and, most ominously, members of the Star Force on base liberty in their distinctive uniforms.

Dac Windfield wasn't at all cheered by the mumbled conversations he heard around him as he sat in his flight jacket sipping at a big glass of tomato juice as he nursed a table for two and waited for his better half to arrive. He shook his head and stirred at his tomato juice with a celery stalk as he strained to hear the rumbles of the scuttlebutt express all around him.

"I heard a rumor that the rest of the Fleet...what there is of it...has been summoned here for a last-ditch stand against the Cometine bastards the Star Force met up with."

"It's gotta be war. Why else would Admiral Falworth be here?"

"I heard that the Star Force got mauled out there."

"Nah, we just got moderately chewed up," said a Star Force member from the Combat Group.

"I heard there was another Comet ship at the edge of the solar system."

"No, it's just a big black dreadnought. I was there."

"I heard it was so bad that Wildstar had to wave-gun the bastards."

"But we still got damaged."

"Heard the Gamilons are involved, too."

"Yeah, whose side are they on?"

"I heard some scuttlebutt that Zordar's not really dead. Wildstar, Sandor and Falworth are supposed to be trying to figure out how he got past Trelaina."

"I heard that the Gamilon leader, Desslok, helped you guys out"

"He did. Rumor has it he wants an alliance or something. Wildstar's supposed to see him tomorrow to negotiate."

"Yeah?"

"I heard it myself. This is no shit."

"I heard the Gamilons have a huge fleet they're bringing in to help us."

"Yeah, sure. They're probably here to help kill us off once and for all."

"Heard the same thing. I hear they're out to screw us but the brass doesn't know it..."

"Yeah? I hear the green guys are at war with them, too. We're in this together, buddy."

"Ever feel what it was like to be at Pearl Harbor on December 8th several hundred years ago? Or in New York City on September 12th 2001? You know, after the hammer hit in both attacks? That's where we're goin', Ensign. "

Dac felt as if he just wanted to leave when the doors whizzed open and Anya appeared. He smiled...not only had she gotten liberty, she had dressed for the occasions, too. She was wearing a long purple skirt, purple jacket with white turtleneck, and light grey belt with matching boots, all clothes that complemented her waist-length blond mane well. (They were also things that she knew Dac liked).

"Table for two, sir?" she smiled.

"Right here, milady," said Dac gallantly as he got up and pulled out her chair. "How was your day so far?"

"Could've been better...we needed to replace four more base programming RAM modules in the core. I almost didn't get out in time to meet you, and I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm glad you did," said Dac as he held her hands. "Whatever you do, don't listen to any if the conversation around ya in the background. The Scuttlebutt Express is running at full tilt, and most of the poop I'm hearing is bad...real bad."

"Then I guess you don't want to hear what I heard."

"Is it from a reliable source?"

"If you consider our skipper reliable...yeah...it's reliable."

"Okay, Anya...what is it?"

"Falworth hand-delivered him new orders that he cut. Our refit trials have been prematurely cancelled with the concurrence of the Commander. We're going right out on patrol in Area Four in the next two days. We're supposed to meet with the _Hermes _next week...since Falworth cut her new orders, too. She's going on patrol in Area Five. What they're expecting is big...real big...."

"He told you all this…?"

"Well, me and my Group Leader. The Captain knows that if it wasn't for my work on double shifts over the past few days, we might not have even gotten the _Akagi_ through her first warp! God knows what they used to piece together our computer core and automation cores so soon..."

"Did you tell the skipper that thing you told me about your bubble gum and Cosmo Glue?"

"I did. Luckily, he appreciated it," said Anya as she opened up and began to peruse one of the two vinylite-covered menus sitting on the table in the formal dining room.

"You had to tell him that?"

"It worked. It got me three more ratings to help out in reassembling the big model kit known as spacecraft carrier _Akagi_," smiled Anya as she sipped at the water on the table. "Could you please try to get us a waiter, Deke? I'm hungry enough to eat a horse."

"You are?"

"If you don't, Tiger, I'll start blowing bubbles right here in front of all the senior officers," smiled Anya as she demurely pulled a little paper-wrapped package out of her purse.

"No. _No!_ I can't let you do that!" said Dac. "Trust me, Anya. I will get you fed. Waiter!" said Dac as he raised his hand.

"Yessir," said a steward as he came right over.

"We'd like you to take our orders, please."

"Do you need some time, sir...ma'am?"

"Well, give me a minute, and...."

"I'm ready," said Anya. "Prime Rib. Medium rare, with baked potato, sour cream, and broccoli, with a tall tomato juice and celery. Please be sure it comes quickly, I had a hard work session on my ship today. And please make sure you give me some of that special spicy steak sauce with it, please," she smiled.

"All that?" said Dac. "But it'll make you f..."

"It won't. I'll work it off," said Anya brightly. "And didn't you promise to feed me real Texan chow someday, Group Leader?"

"Yes, I did. I'm not sure how Texan that is...."

"Isn't Prime Rib Texan?"

"Welll...yes...'specially if you get in from this place they rebuilt around Amarillo."

"Isn't this a fine time to do so, Dac?"

"It is. You're right."

"What'll you want, sir?"

"Same thing. My budget can manage it."

"_Our_ budget can manage it," said Anya.

"My budget can manage it, Anya," said Dac. "I swore to you that someday I'd fed you Prime Rib. I might as well fulfill your wish now, darling."

"Wonderful," said Anya with a winning smile as the waiter left. "But, you know that's not my only wish..."

"I know that...I..."

Anya then whispered something in Dac's ear that made him blush.

"Yes...I promise you...I'll fulfill that wish of yours, too. One way or another...if there's a war, we're gonna survive it...together."

"That's the spirit, Tiger," said Anya brightly. "That's exactly what I like to hear."

"I know..."

* * *

**SPECIAL FAN CREDIT----**

The characters of "Dac Windfield" and "Anya Windfield" are Copyright (c) 2000 by Derek A. C. Wakefield. All rights reserved. All references to and usage of these characters here was done with the express permission of Mr. Wakefield.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	8. Act Eight Conclusion

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE **

**STAR BLAZERS-TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS **

**By: ****Frederick P. Kopetz **

* * *

**ACT EIGHT-CONCLAVE **

* * *

**I. CONCLAVE **

**The Gamilon Fleet **

**The Vicinity of Io **

**January 9, 2202 **

**1356 Hours: Spacetime **

* * *

"Nova, you're right," said Derek Wildstar as their Cosmo Tiger plane drew closer to their destination...the Gamilon Fleet. "It's that green tri-deck carrier, right off over there to starboard. That's where they want us to land...on the uppermost deck."

"Do they want you to maneuver much?"

"Nope. They just want me to follow their lead. I'll patch their flight controller through to your headset, so you can hear what they've got to say, Nova."

Nova then heard a cold, high-pitched Gamilon voice saying, "Earth plane...we now have you on our directional beam system. This is standard procedure. You will not deviate from the indicated course; please land with dispatch. Upon landing, you will transfer one deck below to a waiting shuttle for your departure for the _Gamilstadt._ Please understand that Leader Desslok does not like to be kept waiting. Please acknowledge."

"Acknowledged," said Wildstar.

"Excellent. We anticipate your arrival." At that, the headset went silent.

"It doesn't sound like they want us to see much of their carrier, Nova."

Nova nodded, adding, "It doesn't sound like they want to see much of _us, _period."

"Yeah...I kinda get that impression, too."

Wildstar, with his peacoat off, dressed once again in his familiar old Combat Group Leader's uniform, (albeit with a small gold anchor pin on his red collar) sat grasping his plane's control stick. He was still not quite ready to comprehend the sheer strangeness of the occasion as he maneuvered in on the beam to land aboard a ship that had recently been part of an enemy fleet.

For all he knew, this very carrier had probably launched planes that had attacked the _Argo _in deadly combat just a few weeks ago. Now, he was going to land a Cosmo Tiger on the same flight deck? Wildstar wasn't quite sure, for a second, that he wasn't lying in bed on the _Argo_ dreaming all this. After all, hadn't the Gamilons been their enemies for years And...hadn't they killed his parents?

Before long, Derek and Nova felt the Tiger's tires screeching hard on the Gamilon carrier's glossy forest green deck, not far from a wide white stripe. The plane was abruptly slowed down by a strong magnetic arresting field that did its job effectively, but also threw them against their harnesses a bit harder than they expected.

_Weird,_ thought Nova. _They're just like us, but their pilots must have iron spleens or something. Feels like someone just punched me in the gut! OUCH! _

Wildstar maneuvered slowly forward towards a set of bright yellow blinking lights that seemed to be mounted in little hooded receptacles in the deck inside the open flight bay...no deck crew standing there with lighted wands on _this _carrier! As Derek checked his instruments and found that there was indeed atmospheric pressure behind the barrier field they had undoubtedly passed through when they had cruised into the carrier's enclosed flight bay, he cracked the canopy and undid his harness while opening his visor. The air that rushed into his nostrils was clean but was somehow cold and smelled slightly bitter. It was sort of like the scents he had caught on Desslok's flagship a few weeks ago under the more obvious odors of burning circuits and systems he had picked up in the air during his visit aboard the damaged Gamilon command cruiser. The unearthly moan of the ventilation system was something that both he and Nova remembered well, of course.

A strange-sounding gonglike sound rang as lights flashed over a hatchway. The hatchway hissed open, and a grey-uniformed Gamilon officer wearing some type of odd skin-tight headdress that left only his face showing strode up. Nova shivered a little when she noticed the Gamilon had no pupils. Why was _that_?

"Please pardon the delay," said the Gamilon officer in the cold voice they had recognized over the radio as four lower-ranking Gamilons, clad in the familiar dark brown armorlike suits they had come to know and dread on Titan --although they had been worn by a Caucasian race that they knew were not actually Gamilons...they had never figured out who they were after they had captured the Gamilon pilot and found out that he and all other Gamilons were blue.

The honor guardsmen (or so they guessed) came up and snapped their right arms up in stiff gestures of salute that reminded Wildstar of old film he had seen of soldiers saluting Adolf Hitler in the 20th Century. By instinct, not quite believing what they were doing, Derek and Nova returned the salutes, and watched as the officer raised his right arm in a different salute, with his arm at a right angle with his palm facing towards them.

"I am Mergis, a staff officer aboard this vessel. I regret that I have no time to offer you a tour; it is my understanding that Leader Desslok needs to leave the environs of this star system in a great hurry. Why, I am not sure. I have been told he will tell you when he meets with you. Are you Captain Derek Wildstar of the _Argo_?"

"I am," said Wildstar. "The woman beside me is Lieutenant Nova Wildstar. She is one of my most trusted officers, and my wife."

Mergis nodded once. "Leader Desslok informed me of that fact. He was fully aware that the female was your consort due to...the unique circumstances of your last face-to-face meeting with him. He is also aware that the female is now your legal bondmate, as he has monitored some of the communications of your news media. My greetings to both you and Nova. If you will pardon me, we must make haste. Your shuttle awaits one deck below. I will act as your liason and guide during your journey. Kindly follow me."

Derek and Nova followed Mergis while holding their helmets. The four guards fell into ranks behind them, with their heavy blaster rifles at port arms, or some gesture that Wildstar guessed was _like_ port arms. They entered a lift, which silently descended one deck to a flight bay similar to the one they had just left.

A dark blue shuttlecraft sat waiting on the deck with red navigation lights flashing. Derek and Nova were shown to comfortable seats inside the shuttle as Mergis disappeared through a hatch into what Derek guessed was the shuttle's flight deck. Before long, the hatch hissed closed, and the vessel was soon rocketing down the flight deck. Derek and Nova felt a rapid ascent as the shuttle soon cleared the edge of the deck, turning hard and roaring towards its destination. Both of them noticed that the cabin of the shuttle had no windows, but seemed rather plush in an odd alien sort of manner. Nova guessed that Sandor would give his eye teeth for a good look at this Gamilon shuttlecraft.

They only were aware they had reached their destination when the shuttle abruptly slowed and glided into a space where they could hear its engine pulsing. A heavy hatch clanged shut outside, and the shuttle set down on a hard surface as a silent Mergis emerged from the flight deck and gestured for Derek and Nova to follow him.

Soon, the shuttle's hatch opened, and their honor guard formed ranks on each side of the ramp, saluting stiffly on each side of them as they turned to face them. Not far away, another hatch opened, and a larger honor guard of twelve Gamilons formed before the hatch, saluting as they strode past them with Mergis in the lead.

"This way," said Mergis. "This lift will take you to the anteroom of Leader Desslok's suite. There, I must leave you, as I have been ordered to stand guard outside the suite with the Leader's Imperial guard."

"Thank you," said Derek as they walked out into a familiar bronze-colored corridor and got into the waiting lift alone with Mergis. Nova shivered a little at the strange, but somehow familiar organic look of the Gamilon lift as it rapidly descended down a few decks. While she had not been in this precise part of the ship, she knew that she was again aboard Desslok's flagship...the same ship where she, a few weeks ago, had gone through a desperate search for her beloved Derek as the cruiser burned around her.

Before long, the lift stopped, and Derek looked at Nova; both felt a slight hitch in their stomachs as they looked out at the passage. Although it was now no longer damaged, with pipes and conduits hanging loose, they recognized the look of the passage; they were definitely aboard Desslok's flagship...but, this time, as guests? Not as boarders? They walked a few steps down the curved corridor, holding hands as they passed hatchways that were locked and silent. The strange, moaning sound of the ship's ventilation system sounded all around them as they strode through a large blast doorway, and then, turned at an angle and stopped before another blast doorway.

"We're here," said Mergis.

Nova gasped a little as she recognized that the two Gamilons facing them were steadily holding their hand weapons upon them...and her eyes widened as she realized that she was facing two Gamilon women. Derek noticed her surprise, and he forced himself to keep from reaching for his Astro-automatic (which he had noticed the Gamilons had not said a word about during their whole trip). Mergis strode up to the women, saluted, and said, "These are the Earther visitors. Leader Desslok is waiting for them."

One of the women spoke softly in what Wildstar guessed was Gamilon into a small lip mike that she wore. A moment later, Derek guessed that she had received some sort of reply over a headset built into her strange headdress, for she turned to her mate and softly said, "_Kondirzen. Offnensi za d'Ubelnsebrenst aus Dessla'keinst._"

"_Je,_" nodded the other one as she flicked a switch and the hatchway slid open. She nodded at both of them, and smiled brightly as the party passed into what was obviously a restricted area of the ship; Desslok's quarters.

Now Wildstar guessed why the guards had greeted them as they did; these were the sort of guards guarding their sovereign against assassination threats. Inside the restricted area, Mergis guided them to a large door and stopped. "This is one of the Leader's conference rooms. The Leader, and one of his generals, awaits you inside, Captain Wildstar and Lieutenant Nova Wildstar. Here I must leave you. I pray the information you will receive from Leader Desslok is useful for the defense of your planet."

"Thank you, Mergis," said Wildstar. At that, he and Nova strode toward the door, which silently opened before them like an iris; it reminded Nova a little of the doorways in Starsha's palace on Iscandar. Derek and Nova stepped through the hatchway, not certain of what they'd find within.

* * *

Inside, they stood in surprise before what they guessed was a viewport on the strange Gamilon flagship. A panoramic view of space, with Jupiter dominating their view, yawned before them behind a long, strange, curved table of some type. The room was a little larger than they had expected, somehow. Before them, on the other side of the table, was a heavyset, mustachioed Gamilon general that both of them swore they had seen before. He was silent as he stared at them with eyes that seemed to be somewhere between curiosity and cold contempt.

Behind the general was something that they guessed was a throne of some kind; it was vacant at the moment. Behind the throne was a massive bronze sculpture that looked both powerful and strangely ominous; it was of a huge, clenched hand, holding a heavy sphere of some type covered with deep reliefs and large holes. Then, it slowly dawned on them that the sculpture was a representation of the planet Gamilon. Wildstar's eyes then traveled to the extreme edges of the viewport. There, near a scarlet curtain edged with gold that hid the edges of the viewport, there stood a tall, lonely figure in a jet-black cloak with his back turned to his visitors. He seemed to be contemplating Jupiter for a moment.

When Nova recognized the gold brooch on his left shoulder (as it was situated as he stood turning away from them) and his blond hair, which was a little hard to see in the shadows, she gasped a little at the thrill of recognition. _That's him_, she thought. _O my God, That's... _

Finally, the heavyset Gamilon general cleared his throat, and said in a clipped, British-sounding, but slightly fearful voice, "Leader Desslok. If I may interrupt your thoughts for a moment, they're..."

"Yes...they're here. My apologies...please," said the tall, shadowed figure in his familiar, melodic voice. "Wildstar, you must understand that much weighs on my mind right now. There are many things...far more than even you have expected. It would appear that you and I have met our match in power and cunning." At that, Leader Desslok abruptly turned, strode up to the table, and extended his hand to Wildstar.

"Captain Wildstar, I extend to you and Nova my greetings. When last we met, I felt we would meet again someday. Little did I expect it would be so soon, and under such circumstances."

"Thank you, sir," said Derek as he (not believing for a moment he was doing this) shook hands with a slightly smiling Desslok. When Desslok stood before Nova, she was shocked to see the powerful Gamilon Leader bow slightly before grasping her hand.

"Nova. I am pleased we have met again, as well. Please understand my gesture...it is usual for a Gamilon of breeding to bow when again meeting a beautiful woman. I trust you and the Captain are happy together?'

"We are...Leader Desslok...thank you," said Nova softly as she blushed a little. "This is Talan," said Desslok as he gestured towards the standing General. "When...last we met...he was aboard _Gamilstadt_ as my adjutant and second-in-command of all Gamilon forces, as he is again today. He stands ready to assist both myself and you. I trust Mergis, of my staff, treated you well?"

"He did," said Derek.

"I am pleased. Talan, would you provide our visitors with suitable refreshment?"

"Yessir," he said as he turned and then took a tray holding three goblets from a hatchway below a dimly glowing viewscreen of some type. Talan handed Desslok a glass filled with a dark, purplish liquid that reminded Nova of a fine wine. Derek and Nova were handed glasses filled with a similar liquid that looked similar, save that it was pink.

"This is _Aeonas_," said Desslok. "It is a synthesized beverage similar to your Terran wine. The original was taken from a fruit that was indigenous to Gamilon. The purest variety of that fruit was historically preserved for the Imperial House and its honored guests. I cannot offer you the same full-strength _Aeonas _which I drink today, due to the fact that both of you must navigate your plane back to your ship later, and it would not do me well to intoxicate you under such circumstances. However, I trust this new _Aeonas _will refresh you, and serve as a pledge of my desire to someday serve you my own Imperial drink when we meet again under less trying and urgent circumstances, as is my desire. Let us share a sip, and then get down to business."

All three of them took a sip of the beverage and then set their glasses down; Derek and Nova were surprised to note that small recessed openings opened in the arms of their comfortable chairs after they drank. They oddly... wondered if the chairs were in some fashion sentient.

"Now, to explain the purpose of your visit," said Desslok. "When last we spoke, I told you that I believed I had an idea where Gernitz's armada was heading. My scientific staff, at my wishes, translated and confirmed a scrap of a message that was sent to Gernitz just before he left. Having listened to the information, and having analyzed it, it became clear to us that the reason Gernitz left so...precipitously...was a reason not to his liking, but a reason that he was _compelled_ to obey. For some reason, a reason that was made clear when I translated this data," said Desslok as he waved his hand and a complex graphic of a galactic system that Derek and Nova knew was not the Milky Way, but was, instead, another galaxy..."it appeared, and I now can confirm, that Gernitz was recalled here, to deal with a rebellion in one of Zordar's old realms...at Planet Rotella, where this blip is," said the Gamilon Leader.

"Our analysis indicated that the recall message came from this point, here in the Andromeda Galaxy, from a planet I only know as "Imperial Center".... Zordar himself never told me the Cometine name for it; it is somehow...sacred. "Imperial Center" is the nerve center and capital world of the entire Cometine Race. Even a high-ranking Cometine Prince such as Zordar can travel there only when directly summoned. The High Viceroy of the Empire is the Mouth of the Cometine High Emperor, who is a very mysterious, hidden figure," said Desslok as he paused to sip at his beverage.

"Did you or Zordar ever hear from this...High Emperor?" asked Wildstar.

"No. The Emperor is a sequestered figure. The Viceroy speaks for the Emperor, who does not deign to address even the Princes and Barons personally, and her commands to the Barons and Princes who actually conquer and administer territory in her name are considered something like divine, absolute law. At least, that is what Zordar hinted to me the one time we spoke of the subject. The fact that there were others over Zordar humiliated him immensely...I think he lusted after the Prime Seat of Power himself. But, for your purposes, it is enough to know, and I can guarantee it, that Gernitz is gone. Based on the distance to Rotella and what I know of it, I believe it will be years before he returns to take up where he left off...if he ever does, that is. From what I learned, it appears that the Seat of Power was unhappy that Gernitz was turning so soon upon Earth while his own deeper realms and the prestige of the Empire was threatened. For that reason, I am pleased to tell you that the threat of Gernitz...apparently is, for the foreseeable future, a moot point. To my knowledge, today, the threat of the Comet Empire to your Earth is at last ended...at least for a time, while Gernitz is occupied elsewhere."

Nova smiled, while Derek took a deep breath. He, too, began to smile, but then, he said, "You had something else to tell us, Desslok. What is it? What did you mean by "we have met our match in power and cunning?"

" "By "we", I mean both Gamilons and Earthlings, of course," said Desslok. "I believe that we now face...something else that is...for lack of a better term...a mystery. Perhaps, a legend of some sort, come to life."

"A legend?" said Wildstar.

"A legend of deep space, which the Gamilons have heard mere rumor of, about which Iscandar knew of, in a sense, but never directly mentioned to the Gamilons as fact. It was never spoken of, save in vague hints that intelligent Gamilons always felt was...mere folklore...the sort of legend one used to threaten naughty, small children with. Others saw it as the sort of legend that the loremasters discussed against dark nights on Gamilon when Iscandar itself was behind the planet and not visible. Oddly enough, other races that the Gamilons have encountered also know of legends of this nature. So does your Earth, from what I have come to learn of it."

"What sort of legend is this?" said Wildstar, who began to feel a strange chill running down his back for a reason he could not account for.

"Many races, of old, " continued Desslok, "have had an origin of sorts for the very problem of Evil. In many legends and myths, the question is broached...what caused the Cosmos to, once upon a time, turn from a paradise of sorts into a place of suffering and pain? Many races have preserved, in their folklore, a legend of sorts about a Being who is the prime cause of evil...the prime cosmic vandal against the gods, God, or the original Cosmic Scheme, as we Gamilons call it. We always thought these things to be legends. Some still hold them to be religious beliefs of a sort," said Desslok. "I know enough of Terran religions to know that you hold beliefs in such an idea, do you not?"

"Some do, some do not." said Derek. "I learned to believe in good and evil while growing up in Japan and being exposed to Shintoism, Buddhism, and a bit of Christianity. Nova was raised in the Christian faith, but she's a little more mystical about things like that than I am. I'm a bit of a rationalist."

"We both believe in a source of evil," said Nova, "even though we might have different explanations for it."

"So, I see," said Desslok. "You've explained your faiths. Our Gamilon beliefs would appear to be somewhat similar to your Shinto beliefs...or the beliefs of your ancient Norsemen," said Desslok. "I understand many of your faiths hold that self-sacrifice and love is a virtue?"

Nova and Derek nodded.

"Hmmm…Self-sacrifice and love. Such a belief seems to explain many of your actions. It's an…admirable system of belief ...like many of your Terran faiths. However, we have our admirable characteristics in our way, as well. Honor...duty...obligation...faithfulness...sacrifice for a greater good...those are the values that the Gamilon way stresses. Please pardon my digression. As you can see...many races believe in a being of good and a being of evil. Some hold that this being of evil has representatives alive in the Cosmos now. Or, so say the legends. I was never able to prove...or disprove such legends...until recently. It is because of what we have learned about this legend that I have decided to see you earlier than we planned." Desslok paused, taking a sip of his drink before continuing.

"Some of these legends...a few of them, state that some sort of Prime representative of evil has his home...or his seat of power, here...in this distant galactic system," said Desslok as he waved his hand. An ominous-looking galactic system, almost half-eaten by dark gas (or so it appeared) appeared on the screen. "Do you recognize this system?" asked Desslok.

Derek whistled. "Yes! I saw pictures of it in the Space Fighter's Training School, once. It's a place known as "The Blackeye Galaxy in our language. One can see it around the Constellation Virgo. It's usually known by an NGC Number, and it's about twelve million lightyears away, or so I'm told. Another galactic system, a bit closer to us, that we usually call "The Dark Nebula" also sort of looks like that. However, this place looks far worse. How'd you get such a great image of that galaxy, Desslok?"

"Gamilon has always been skilled in the hard sciences," said Desslok proudly. "This image was taken by a remote interstellar space station of ours some years ago. We also have learned that, as many of our scientists predicted was true for other galactic systems which form spirals, that there is a massive black hole at this Galaxy's innermost heart. The amount of radiation that it gives off can be detected from afar even from the Great Magellenic Cloud, with our sophisticated instruments. We also feel that this immense black hole may well be a grand distortion upon the fabric of subspace itself...even at this great distance. A great natural threat...but a remote one."

"Still," said Desslok. "It always seemed curious that many whispered legends of space seem to somehow center upon this strange place. To my knowledge, no one from our Local Group has ever gone to the Blackeye Galaxy, and no one from the Blackeye Galaxy has ever come here to our region of the Cosmos to talk about its mysteries. Yet...the legends focus upon it. Why? Is it its ominous appearance? Is it the odd feeling that if you stare at that visual image long enough, even removed by millions of lightyears, that something there is looking back at you from that blackness with jaundice? The names of that place...from the legends...might seem to support this. I've heard that Galaxy referred to as "The Pit" "The Eternal Depth"..." "Morgul'K'D'Shar..".... ."

"It does NOT look like a nice place at all," said Nova with a shiver. "Can't you get rid of that graphic of the Blackeye? I feel..."

"...like there's something alive in there...leering at you?" said Derek, who was surprised as to why he was blathering like this. Were they making asses of themselves in front of Desslok?

Desslok looked at the graphic for a moment longer, and then Derek and Nova, so help them, swore they saw him shiver for a moment before he got rid of the graphic with a wave of his hand and a momentary look of revulsion. "Not the most _comforting_ image, I know." said Desslok blandly. "Strangely enough, many legends seem to have some kind of common link to that galaxy. Perhaps it's because of its ominous appearance. Perhaps it's because some races know of the power of the vast black hole at its heart, even at a distance. I'm not sure. I've even heard tales come to my ears that, somewhere, there's a race so twisted that it _worships _the Blackeye Galaxy, or the black hole at its heart, or even some sort of devilish being that they say dwells there. If there is such a race, Talan, remind me to avoid meeting them," said Desslok with a tight smile.

"I will, sir," said Talan.

"Now...the reason I decided to discuss all of these odd tales," said Desslok. "And, the reason why I feel we're facing something that I'm not sure we can fathom...be it natural threat...created....whatever."

Desslok swept his hand before the screen again. "Behold...the star system about 1000 lightyears from here, towards the upper reaches of your Sagittarius Arm, above the plane of the ecliptic, known as Varalndus to us…but I believe, to you, it is known as the "Beta Valentis" system. This system has little in the way of resources, for it has merely some rocky, long-dead planets and one gas giant, and a star weaker than your Sun. The Varalndus, or "Beta Valentis" system, if you prefer, is barely useful to Gamilon at all, save as a place where our forces can easily send transmissions above the plane of some of your galactic dust towards the region of the Magellenic Clouds. We have used this place as a rendezvous/relay point for years. When I came towards Earth, I stationed a small destroyer squadron here...between the second and third planets," said Desslok as the view changed to that of a dark, forlorn stretch of space in the Varalndus System.

"It was there solely to relay messages back and forth between this fleet and a temporary rendezvous point I reestablished in the region of the Magellenic Clouds near an old base of ours. Nothing more. This was the view they sent back three days ago...unchanging...empty... the cold gap between the second and third planets. No planet was ever known of in this region, either by the Gamilons, or even by the Cometines."

"It certainly looks like a very bleak and forsaken place," said Wildstar.

"This image was sent back by a destroyer squadron earlier today. Be prepared for a shock..."

The image changed, and Derek and Nova were startled to see what looked like some kind of maelstrom that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the blackness. It was a vast, vast cloud of dust, space trash, and hunks of ice, blowing past the ships like mad.

"Where did _that_ come from?" said Wildstar.

"That...is part of the mystery," said Desslok. "Even stranger than this...our destroyers also sent back an infrared scan of the mass. Be prepared for yet another shock..."

A moment later, the graphic came up. Nova let out a low whistle as she looked at the color signature, even though she couldn't read any of the Gamilon writing in one corner of the image. "There's something unaccountably warm in there, by the looks of it...if I'm reading the colors right, that is."

"You are," said Desslok. There's a great heat source there...that wasn't there before."

"This is _weird_!" cried Nova as she held Captain Wildstar's hand.

"Last of all, they took a partial gravitronic scan of the subspace surrounding the object at the heart of the dust cloud. Have a look at this," said Desslok.

"That's a warp signature...isn't it?" said Wildstar.

Desslok nodded once. "When we got this...well...you can see that from what we can pick up...this is something akin to a funnel in subspace that something just blew out of for no reason. Our scientists, for curiosity's sake, decided to trace the funnel's waves out and down towards the ecliptic. Look where one of them ends up."

Derek and Nova suddenly shivered when they saw the graphic rolling down towards the ecliptic...and coming though the middle of their own solar system.

"At the very least, this is a navigational hazard to your activities here in your solar system," said Desslok. "It won't "hit" for about twelve to eighteen of your hours. The least you can do is send a warning to your forces and any shipping going through the Saturn region that they can expect to have a great deal of subspace turbulence boiling through your solar system."

"And, we'll do that, Desslok," said Wildstar. "Thank you. But...why don't I feel reassured?"

"Because we don't know what in the Cosmos could blow some object out of subspace like that...and so near to Earth, too," said Nova.

"A fine observation...almost worthy of the best of our scientists," said Desslok. "Whatever has happened in the Varalndus System is certainly worthy of our study. Be assured that my forces should reach the area within about eight of your days. How soon could you come out there to investigate this...oddity... with us?"

"Perhaps ten days...if we receive permission to investigate it in the light of other recent events," said Wildstar. "Other than the subspacial disturbance and the strange scientific implications...it seems to represent no real threat to Earth."

"Perhaps...perhaps not," said Desslok. "I would like to leave you with two more of our observations about this...natural phenomenon. These are the strangest of all. The first happens to be...this radio scan taken of the object at the heart of the dust cloud. You know of natural hydrogen radio sources, I'm sure...x-ray sources…all emissions of that type. Have a listen to this..."

At that, Desslok snapped his fingers, and a strange, static-filled hum came across the hidden speakers in Desslok's cabin. "There's a power source there. Natural...or perhaps not. We listened again, at the very highest gain, and translating out as much static as possible...we picked up this..."

Derek and Nova looked at each other as the strange, lonely whine of blowing gas and energy blew across the band. It sounded like a strange, solitary, dying whalesong (or such as they were once heard on Earth). The strange whines and cries sounded lonely, sad, and as forlorn as anything they had ever heard before.

Then, Nova started when she heard the low, soft, barely audible, moaning sound of.... "_....please....help...darkness........_."

"Derek! There's WORDS in that noise! I can hear them!" cried Nova.

Me too," said Wildstar. "Can we hear that again?"

Desslok nodded. "Yes. I heard them, too, if you were wondering. And why are they in Terran, Wildstar? I wish I knew."

"_....please...help....darkness....Morgulduin.....weapon.....darkness....conquering all.........nooo...please...,_" said the sad voice, which sounded like the voice of a woman who was...dying? Or just...very weak?

"This sounds all too familiar," said Wildstar.

"Telezart...all over again?" asked Nova.

"It bears investigation," said Desslok in a low voice. "What could be alive in there? Does this pique your interest...hmmm?"

"It does," said Wildstar as he began to grow cold. "Desslok....you said there were _two _observations. Were they...the radio noise...and the voice that seems to be in them?"

"That's one observation," said Desslok. "The last one...the one that seems to tie it all together...all of the threads of legend, terror, and oddness we have been discussing....seem to center on what happened when we extrapolated the sub-spacial pattern around this appearance of gas...the neck of the funnel, as it were....out in the other direction...to try to get a fix on where this space cyclone could have come from. We did that...knowing that this could be a mistake...and look what we got..."

An image of space began to roll across the screen as blue computer-generated lines rolled across the stars....and began to form a funnel......with the circle of the funnel, beyond the Varalndus system growing smaller, smaller, and smaller, focusing upon the Constellation Virgo. The circle of extrapolation rolled past Virgo, out beyond the Milky Way, out into the trackless wastes of intergalactic space and the distant smears of a few galaxies, rolling past the closer galaxies of the Virgo "Group" one by one, by one...focusing upon a tiny smear of light in the distance.

The circle shrunk more, and more and more and more…as the smear of light grew, as if magnified. A galactic spiral began to take shape, form, and then, suddenly they noticed that half of the spiral was darkened.

Then, before Derek and Nova's eyes, the unmistakable shape of the Blackeye Galaxy loomed up within the point of the circle, with the tiny tip of the "funnel" ending at a point within the Blackeye Galaxy that looked shining and bright, but was near the edge of the darkness.

Then, last of all, at the greatest magnification of all, the bright point shone out, like a massive nova or supernova of some sort, with a heart of darkness right near it. The bright point shone like a beautiful star out of legend...but the heart of the darkness looked compellingly...and bizarrely, like a human head.

No...not a human head. A human _skull_...grinning at the viewers...with two horrid, red points of light in the deep set, livid eye sockets of the "skull"

"The legends speak of that formation, too...a strange name...in what we think are in two different incredibly ancient languages. I think you two are the first Terrans to see it," said Desslok

"What is the name?" said Derek.

"_E'sharuiyu'd'varanda'e'k'Rikashiya, za'karalnda'd'stal,_" intoned Desslok. "It's supposed to be in two strange alien languages that I believe are actually dead languages. But, two meanings of the phrase have passed into the legends based on what is known of the languages. One variant translates that phrase as "_At the Heart of Blackeye, lies the place of the Skull, sign of the E'sharuiyu and his Accursed Ones, the Rikashiya. Beware!_" What the "E'sharuiyu" and "Rikashiya" mean...no one knows. I've never heard translations of those words. I have no idea what the languages even really are...or were. The other variant translates that phrase as, "_At the Heart of Blackeye, a sign: the Place of the Skull, where God Screams "Forsaken" in vain, and the Dark Lord, a minion of Hell, laughs at the suffering ones' plight._" Neither phrase sounds very encouraging. And, at that...I must leave you. I hope to see you...in a few days...at the Heart of the Mystery in the Varalndus System…if you are given permission to come, that is. Farewell, my friends."

At that, Derek and Nova stood up, and shook hands with Desslok. Then, he handed them a tape cartridge. "The data supporting all that we discussed is here. Speak to your Commander...again...I think that this phenomenon is most...interesting. Possibly even unsettling in its implications."

"Desslok...I agree with you," said Derek in a low voice.

* * *

_To be more precise_, thought Wildstar as he and Nova flew back to the _Argo_ a while later in silence...._somehow...it scares the crap out of me. But why? WHY?_

* * *

I**I. CONCLUSIONS **

**First Bridge**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**The Vicinity of Phoebus **

**January 9, 2202 **

**2022 Hours: Spacetime **

* * *

"So," said the Commander as he looked down at Wildstar from the _Argo's_ main screen. "You're at the edge of the Saturn region as I ordered...?"

"Yes, Commander," said Wildstar as he looked up at Commanding General Charles Singleton on the screen.

"Excellent. I just came out of a meeting of the Earth Defense Council, where we discussed the preliminary results of your...conversation with the Gamilons...about four hours after you sent us the information Desslok gave you at 1400."

"What did they think, sir?" asked Wildstar.

"They had a hard time believing most of it. To quote Sandberg," said the Commander, who flicked on a tape he had at his private desk. "_'What?'" _said Sandberg's recorded voice_. "'Now we're sending the Star Force out after a Gamilon legend? Wasn't Gamilon tryin' to destroy us recently?'_"

"Sir...what did the _rest_ of the Council think?" said Wildstar as he looked at the Commander, who just sat there with his eyes closed.

"They were inclined to agree with Sandberg until they heard the recorded voice of the young woman speaking in our language, and until they received the scans that seem to indicate that some gravitronic wave is about to hit between 0100 and 0600 tomorrow morning. In reference to those phenomena, I have decided to amend the order I sent out when we were dealing with Gernitz. Between 0100 and 0700 hours tomorrow, all private vessels, which are on their way home per our recent orders, and all Earth Defense vessels in the region between Saturn and Neptune are to come to a stop...except for your ship, that is. We need scans of the disturbance from the _Argo_...as close as you can possibly get."

Wildstar nodded. "Sandor, where did you say that your scans of the wave patterns seemed to indicate where the center of the disturbance would hit?"

Sandor, at attention, turned to his instruments. "Sir, our scans would seem to indicate that the center of the disturbance is going to pass across Neptune's orbit in an oblique pattern. The closest we can get to it is point WA-212, 3500 megameters away from Neptune."

"Wildstar, I want the _Argo _there," said the Commander.

"Is there any private shipping there that we should warn?" said Wildstar.

"To be precise, yes," said the Commander. The image on the screen changed to that of an area near Neptune. Then, the image zoomed in on a large private passenger liner being escorted by a space frigate.

"This is the new spaceliner _Westhampton Beach_," said the Commander. "She's on her maiden voyage...with a manifest full of rich and important individuals and government officials. It would be a political disaster if she's lost. She's being escorted home under our prior declaration by two space frigates...the image you're seeing was being sent by one of them. It's a little dicey since this liner, like most commercial ships, with the exception of a few freight-only couriers, does not have a faster-than-light drive. Hence, the quickest she can make it home is within about five days. I want you to scan the area, pick up the expected edge of the disturbance, plot it, and then call the two _Sun H'tsu_ class frigates we have in the area so they can warn the liner away from the disturbance. The two frigates are the _Thaddeus Kosciuzko _and the _Colin Powell_; the _Powell_ is the escort detail command ship; you should be contacting her."

"Yessir," said Wildstar. "I hope to be able to contact the _Powell_ around 2330 tonight after Sandor, Royster, Lieutenant Wildstar, and Junior Lieutenant Parsons pick up the projected epicenter of the disturbance and extrapolate outwards from it. That should give the _Westhampton Beach _enough time to get away from this particular "iceberg"."

"Sandor...Mrs. Wildstar...Miss Parsons," said the Commander. "You feel you can plot the exact epicenter of the disturbance, so that the _Westhampton Beach_ and our bases in the Neptune area can be warned to take appropriate measures?" asked Singleton.

"Yessir," said Sandor, Nova, and Holly all together. Holly Parson was sweating a little...as this was the first time she had ever spoken to Commanding General Singleton personally. She knew that Sandor and Nova had both had many contacts with the Commander before, but talking directly to head of the EDF herself made her more than a little nervous.

"And...as for Royster?" said Singleton.

"He's busy working on scans on the second bridge now, sir," said Wildstar. "Don't worry, Commander. We'll do everything we can to ensure the safety of that liner. And then...?"

"The Earth Defense Council has proposed...by a slim majority, that you should rendezvous with the Gamilons in ten days, on January 19th, at the Beta Valentis System. There, you are to cooperate with the Gamilons in investigating the appearance of this strange object in that system and the origin and nature of the message emanating from it. You are also to discover everything that you can about the...phenomenon ...that brought it so close to our solar system...and you're to find out, if possible, what brought it here, and what, if anything, it has to do with the warning message the Gamilons picked up from it. Furthermore, you're to report back anything else that you or the Gamilons discover about this phenomenon...or about the area of the Beta Valentis, or Varalndus System, as the Gamilons call it. I hope to be able to report to the Council and the President about this matter by February 15th, so please time your investigation accordingly, Captain. After that, you will be expected to again concentrate full-time on the threat of Gernitz. You are also to report immediately if you fall under attack from his forces…or any other Cometime forces or unknown hostiles. Is that clear?"

"Yessir," said Wildstar.

"All told, in regard to the recent crisis, Earth owes you and the Star Force a debt of thanks in helping to organize such a pointed resistance to the new "House" of the Comet Empire that was apparently poised to attack Earth. Oddly enough, we also owe the Gamilons a debt of thanks for the aid and intelligence they provided in this matter and in the upcoming investigation of the Beta Valentis System and the mystery that lies there. To sum it up, perhaps these...Houses of the Comet Empire ...will think twice before they attack Earth again now that they know of the resolve and bravery of the Star Force. Perhaps," mused Singleton. "Let us, at any rate, pray that this is the case. It is my hope that you discover in the coming weeks that Gernitz has indeed decided to leave Earth alone. The news that the matter of the Cometines did not indeed end with Zordar 's death was _very _disturbing to the Defense Council, to say the least. One member of the Council proposed that, perhaps, we should take some action to ensure continued contacts with the Gamilons of some type so that Desslok can continue to communicate such intelligence to us on an informal basis. To say the least, the nature of such contacts, and, even if there should be any, is still being debated by the Council, which has at least agreed, by a slim majority, that you should learn all that you can from Desslok in this current situation." At that, Singleton paused before going on.

"Another member of the Council also proposed that, after this current crisis ends, one way or the other, we should, perhaps, consider contacting Starsha so that we could learn what, if anything, the scientists and engineers of Iscandar might have known about this legend and its implications. It was felt that if Iscandar could confirm the nature of this threat, it might aid us in confirming or disproving Desslok's data. So, be ready, Captain. This...trial... cruise of the _Argo _might be a longer and more difficult mission for you than we first anticipated."

"So...we might be making ...another long journey after we find out what we can learn about Gernitz and this new phenomenon?" said Wildstar.

"Yes, but just don't go retrieving your old charts of the Great Magellenic Cloud and of Iscandar just yet," said Singleton with a slight grin. "We just don't know enough, yet, even though I'm pleased to see that the Star Force is so ready to volunteer for another long, difficult mission. For now, I hope to hear from you tomorrow morning...with the news that the _Westhampton Beach _escaped from harm's way and that our bases in the Neptune area are undamaged and intact. And, as you have a great deal to tend to, I'll leave you to your work now, Captain Wildstar. Good luck, and good wishes, Captain."

"Thank you, sir," said Wildstar. "You can count on the Star Force."

Wildstar and Singleton exchanged salutes, and then the screen went dark.

"Well, Captain?" said Venture.

"Do you think we might possibly be heading out to Iscandar again in the next month?" asked Homer.

"Might be good for the new wave engine," joked Orion. "She might _need _a long trip to help break 'er in..."

"I don't think so," said Wildstar. "We have a lot to do, everyone, and we've got to take things one step at a time. It's going to be a long night."

"I'll get us lots of coffee before I get to work on helping Sandor, Royster, and Parsons with those scans," smiled Nova.

"Thanks. I think we could use some...as strong and dark as you and the galley crew can make it," said Derek as he laid his hands on Nova's shoulders and smiled a little. "As it is...I've got a lot to think about in the next hour or two. Venture...you've got the conn," said Wildstar.

"Right, Derek," said Mark. "Where are you going?"

"To my cabin to think for about forty-five minutes. I've got a lot to think about," said Wildstar as he got up, nodded goodbye to everyone, and left the bridge.

"He's got a lot on 'is mind," said Orion after he left.

"I know, Orion." said Nova quietly. "I know."

* * *

**END.**


End file.
